Je te dédie
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: Draco et Harry entretiennent une relation très ambigue depuis la fin de la sixième année.Draco aime Harry et lui avoue mais le brun devra faire un choix. Même si la douleur de la séparation est forte, ils se doivent de se protéger. Minific en 4 parties
1. Partie I

Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi

Titre : Je te dédie

Genre : slash, yaoi, (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

Ratting: R , lemon

Couple : Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger ( pas présent ici!)

Résumé: Draco et Harry entretiennent une relation très ambigue depuis la fin de la sixième année. En fin de septième année, Draco avouera ses sentiments au Survivant qui est dépassé par tout ça et devra faire un choix pour Draco. Celui doit devenir Mangemort le jour de son anniversaire. Mais il ne veux pas. Harry va faire une proposition au blond qui ne peux refuser par amour. Même si la douleur de la séparation est forte, ils se doivent de se protéger. Présence d'amour, de douleur, d'humour, et un peu de tout en fait. Mais un peu plus d'action pour la partie 2 promit.

Voilà j'espère que cette mini-fic-One Shot vous plaira! et il y a même présence Song-fic! lol c'est tout en un!

**Je te dédie**

**Partie l**

**11 Mai 1997**

Le vent soufflais doucement sur les landes de Poudlard. Le ciel inondé de noir était parsemé de millier d'étoiles qui illuminaient cette intensité de ténèbre. La pleine lune se reflétait dans l'immensité bleu du lac. Sur le bord, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais flottant au vent et aux magnifique yeux vert émeraude observait les étoiles. Mais il regardait une étoile en particulier. Pour lui elle semblait briller plus que toutes les autres. Il la regardait tous les soirs depuis qu'il était partit. Dans un mois cela ferait deux ans. Deux ans qu'il avait traverser ce voile. Harry ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Il était tombé dans une abîme sans fond, et la déprime le tenait en joue depuis sa cinquième année. Personne n'avait réussi à l'en sortir. Même ses meilleurs amis n'avaient pas réussi à atténuer sa tristesse et son désarroi. Il avait essayer beaucoup de chose pour oublier où seulement pour apaiser sa peine. Mais rien n'avait pu lui redonner goût à la vie.

Lors de sa sixième année, il s'était concentré sur son travail au collège. Il avait changé de comportement avec tout ses amis, les professeurs, tout le monde. Il les avait éloigné exprès de lui. Il ne voulait plus souffrir de perdre tout ceux qui était proche de lui. Depuis qu'il avait prit conscience du contenu de la prophétie, il s'était dit que plus jamais il ne voulait perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait où de cher à son coeur. Alors il avait fait éloigné ses amis. Il avait été odieux, colérique et méchant avec eux. Mais tous essayait de l'approcher, et de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait même si les paroles blessantes du "Survivant" leur faisait mal. Dumbledore avait comprit la souffrance de son protégé, il savait qu'il voulait être seul et ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il avait demandé à Ron et Hermione de le laisser tranquille et de lui donner du temps. Ils avaient accepté, même si ils avaient mal d'être séparé de leur ami.

Même avec son ennemi, Harry n'était plus le même. Draco Malfoy n'arrivait plus à le faire réagir. Toutes les paroles blessantes et les moqueries du Serpentard laissé Harry de glace. Il ne le regardait même plus, l'ignorait, et faisait tout pour ne pas le croiser au détour d'un couloir.

Mais le blond l'avait trouvé une fois. Et Harry avait réagit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé entretenir une telle "relation" avec son ennemi depuis six ans. Mais maintenant tout avait changé. Eux deux avait changer. La première fois depuis la mort de Sirius que Harry avait perdu son masque d'indifférence avait été à Pré-au-Lard. Une sortie avait été organisé deux mois avant la fin de sa sixième année. Le brun y était allé seul. Depuis qu'il avait repoussé tout le monde il était sans cesse seul en dehors des cours. Les seuls fois où il parlait aux autres était en cours, lors de binôme.

Mais en cette journée de printemps, Harry c'était promené dans le village sorcier. Il avait vu Ron et Hermione entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis le Noël de la sixième année, ils étaient inséparable. Cela arrangeait beaucoup Harry, qui pouvait profité de sa solitude.

Les pas du brun l'avaient conduit sur le Chemin menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Il s'était assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbre moisi et avait repensé à sa première rencontre avec Sirius durant sa troisième année. Il se disait que si Pettigrow ne s'était pas enfuit, il aurait pu vivre avec son parrain. Que peut être Voldemort ne serais jamais revenu à la vie. Et que Sirius ne serait pas mort à présent. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler de ses yeux de jades. Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas verser depuis tant d'années. Il n'avait pas pleuré après la mort de Sirius. Il avait été comme choqué, figé. Sa douleur était intérieur et elle n'était pas ressortit. Mais à ce moment toute la peine était ressortit. Il avait hurlé contre Voldemort. Contre Pettigrow. Et même contre Sirius. Il l'avait accusé de l'avoir laissé seul ici alors qu'il voulait quitté ce monde. Il lui en voulait. Tant. Il voulait mourir à ce moment là. Il avait voulu se tuer. Se suicider. Il savait que la mort lui enlèverait toute cette souffrance. Il était prêt à le faire, mais quelqu'un l'avait dérangé. La seule personne qu'il souhaitait voir l'avait trouvé. Il se rappelais encore de ce moment qui avait tout changé.

"" Flash Back 1 ""

_Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et y traçaient des sillons humides par l'eau salées. Il ne les retenait plus à présent. Il n'en avait plus la force. Seule sa douleur était présente. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était là assis sur ce tronc d'arbre, mais quand il leva les yeux pleins de larmes, le ciel s'obscursissai déjà. La lune prenait place au soleil. Mais la douleur était toujours présente. Les larmes coulaient à présent silencieusement, et il n'était secoué que de légers soubresauts. Il ne criait plus depuis longtemps. Sa voix s'était éteinte à force des accusations portées à son parrain. _

_Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas se rapproché. Il laissait coulé ses larmes de douleur, de tristesse et de désespoir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit cette voix habituellement froide qu'il se rappelé qu'il pouvait être vu, et entendu. _

_-" Alors bébé Potter, on a un chagrin?" fit la voix de froide et moqueuse de Draco Malfoy derrière lui. _

_"bébé Potter", "bébé Potter", "bébé Potter", "bébé Potter", "bébé Potter", "bébé Potter", "bébé Potter, "bébé Potter". ces deux mots tournaient en lituanie incessants dans sa tête. Les images de Bellatrix Lestrange propulsant Sirius à travers le voile revenait en mémoire. Puis venait le passage de l'atrium où Lestrange se moquait de lui et l'appelait "bébé Potter", dès qu'il y repensait la rage prenait part de lui, et affluait dans son corps. _

_Sans laisser le temps au blond de faire tout autre mouvement où remarque, qu'il se retrouvait au sol avec un Harry Potter fou furieux qui l'avait saisi par le col. Le brun lui envoya plusieurs coup de poing au visage et dans l'estomac. Le blond essayait de se débattre, mais Harry était dans un tel état de rage qu'il ne se contrôlait plus. _

_Il espérait que frapper la personne sous son corps allait lui permettre de faire le plus de mal celle qui lui ayant prit Sirius. Il espérait si il frappait, que Bellatrix Lestrange allait se matérialiser sous lui et qu'il pourrait enfin se venger. Qu'il pourrait enfin retransmettre toute la rage, toute l'amertume et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour cette "femme", cette assassin. _

_Mais son souhait ne se réalisa pas. C'était toujours le garçon aux cheveux blond qui prenait les coups. C'était toujours lui qui saignait au coin des lèvres et qui avait le nez cassé. En réalisant l'état du blond, Harry se releva et se recula le plus possible de lui en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur et d'effrois. Puis en réalisant que s'il ne s'était pas arrêté, il aurait pu le battre à mort, il s'effondra au sol, et se recula le plus possible du blond qui reprenait difficilement ses esprits. Harry se mit en boule dans la coins de la clairière, et recommenca à pleurer._

_Même si il détestait Draco Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Pas pour un excès de rage. Même si c'était lui le responsable, à cause de ses paroles. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait tuer Sirius. _

_Depuis qu'il ignorait tout le monde, Harry avait canaliser toute sa haine contre Voldemort, Lestrange et Pettigrow. Il n'avait plus la force d'haïr le blond, et à force de l'ignorer son existence était devenue minime pour Harry. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était évacué toute cette haine, toute cette souffrance. Par n'importe quel moyen. _

_Harry répétait sans cesse les mêmes mots: "pardonne-moi, pardon, pardonne-moi...". Il les répétait inlassablement pendant que ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rougies. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière alors qu'il avait remonté ses genoux contre son torse et qu'il avait passé ses bras autour de ses genoux et mis sa tête dans le creux formé. _

_Au début, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un approcher, et ne sentit pas les deux mains se poser sur ses genoux. Il pleurait toujours autant et la scène du Ministère de la Magie repassait devant ses yeux fermés. La personne près de lui le forca à remonter la tête. Le brun ouvrit les yeux au murmure de l'autre qui lui demanda, il ancra ses émeraudes baignés d'eau salées dans deux orbes orageuses où il pouvait lire de l'inquiétude ... ? Non, il s'était trompé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions que le blond le rapprocha de lui et l'enserra de ses bras. Harry n'eut pas la force de le repousser, au lieu de ça il reposa sa tête dans le creux du cou du blond où les larmes coulèrent le long de la peau diaphane de Draco. Harry recommenca à demander pardon à Draco, mais peut être aussi à Sirius pour l'avoir accusé? _

_Le blond lui demandait de se calmer tout en faisant des mouvement circulaire avec sa main dans le dos du brun qui se laissait aller à l'étreinte apaisante. Il n'en avait jamais eu de quelqu'un, où tout du moins pas une comme celle ci. Il entendait les paroles du blond qui n'étaient que murmure dans la nuit alors que les sanglots recouvraient sa voix chaude et douce. Voix qui était tellement comparable à d'habitude que Harry se laissa porter par les mots de réconforts. _

_-" Chut, ... Harry ... clame-toi. S'il te plait calme-toi." murmurai le blond à son oreille. _

_Au bout d'une demi heure, Harry ne pleurait plus, seuls quelques soubresauts pouvaient montrer qu'il avait pleurer avant. Il se redressa à demi et vit Draco regarder au loin et fermer les yeux tout en le serrant contre lui. Quand le blond remarqua que Harry s'était redressé il lui adressa un mini sourire timide. _

_Puis le blond estimant que le brun allait mieux, se releva après avoir repousser tout doucement Harry. Celui ci fit de même et baissa la tête en repensant qu'il s'était laisser aller dans les bras de son ennemi. Le blond lui remonta le menton en mettant un doigt sous celui ci et encra ses onyx dans les jades de Harry et murmura d'un ton un peu plus froid que pendant l'étreinte. _

_-" Allez vient Potter. j'te raccompagne. Normalement nous devrions être rentré depuis une heure. Mais si tu es avec le Préfet en Chef ça ira." _

_Harry acquiessa et murmura un "merci" à peine audible, mais le blond l'entendit et sourit doucement. Ils prirent en silence la route de Poudlard. _

_Mais arrivé au collège, la chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne croisa leur chemin et s'activa à prévenir son maître que deux élèves n'étaient pas couchés. Draco attrapa Harry par le col et l'enferma avec lui dans sa chambre de Préfet de Chef personnelle. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouvait contre le mur de la chambre avec une main sur sa bouche pour l'éviter de pousser des protestations. Mais le brun n'avait pas non plus l'envie de se plaindre à cause de ça. _

_Une fois que Draco fut sûr que Rusard et sa chatte étaient partit il enleva sa main. Il regarda le brun avec un regard ou plusieurs sentiments passaient à la fois. Harry était subjugué par ses deux yeux qui le scrutait avec avidité, désir et d'autres émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. _

_Draco s'approcha lentement son visage de brun qui ne bougeait pas. Puis il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Harry était trop sous le choc pour le repousser et les images du Ministère étaient toujours présentent. Ne voyant aucune réaction , le blond recula un peu et le regarda. Harry se sentit encore plus vide qu'il ne l'était auparavant au moment où le baiser s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était bien dans les bras du blond. Il se sentait rassuré, protéger et ... aimer? _

_Il reprit aussitôt les lèvres de Draco et approfondit le baiser. Au bout d'un moment ils étaient tout les deux sur le lit, nu. Ils couchèrent ensemble cette nuit, pour la première fois. Harry c'était retrouvé complet, apaisé, aimé, et heureux pour la première fois. depuis cette nuit Draco et Harry entretenaient une relation ambigue. Ils couchaient ensemble, mais aucun sentiments n'étaient accordés. Ils avaient mis cette règle, plus tenir cette relation secrète, et depuis un an, ils entretenaient cette relation. _

**"" Fin Flash Back 1 "" **

Depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble ils s'étaient certe rapproché, et étaient devenu assez intime ensemble, quand personne n'était avec eux. Ils s'appelaient par leur prénom, racontaient leurs peurs, leurs peines, et leur passé. Harry savait que le blond ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort. Le blond savait que pendant toute son enfance il avait dormit dans un placard sous l'escalier. Et au moment ou il avait expliqué ça au blond, celui-ci avait parut hors de lui et avait prit du temps pour ce calmer. Mais quand Harry lui demandait pourquoi il avait cette réaction, Draco lui avait dit que ça lui rappelait son enfance. Mais Harry doutait qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Il se sentait bien avec lui, et Harry savait que le blond faisait partit intégrante de sa vie.

Mais aujourd'hui Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Après le dernier match de Quidditch contre Serpentard, où Harry avait encore attrapé le vif et fait gagné la coupe à sa maison. Draco était venu le voir dans les vestiaires après le match. Harry était seul, toute l'équipe était repartit faire la fête dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Draco lui avait demandé de le rejoindre le soir même dans sa propre chambre, il l'avait félicité pour le match, et lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir attrapé le vif avant lui. Puis il était partit.

**"" Flash Back 2 ""**

_Après la fête des Gryffondor où Harry n'avait pas participé, il s'était dirigé vers la chambre de son amant avec la cape d'invisibilité sur le dos._

_Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe dans un murmure: "Modérato Cantabile", il s'était engouffré dans la chambre du vert et argent. Celui-ci était accoudé à la fenêtre et ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu car il ne fit aucun mouvement. Harry enleva sa cape et s'approcha doucement du blond. Il lui picora le cou pâle de baisers, et le blond sursauta un peu, mais se laissa faire, et rejeta la tête en avant pour laisser plus de peau à parcourir pas les lèvres de son amant et poussa un soupire de contentement. Harry passa ensuite ses bras autour de la taille fine du blond et posa sa tête sur son épaule où il continua sa douce torture avec ses lèvres. Le blond soupira et dit sans se retourner d'une voix terne: _

_-" Harry, mon père va venir me chercher dans deux jours pour faire de moi un Mangemort." _

_Harry se figea sur place et cessa de picorer le cou du blond. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas voir le blond devenir Mangemort. Cette idée lui fit mal au coeur rien que d'y penser. Il voulait garder le blond à ses côtés. Il se détacha à regret de Draco et recula d'un pas en murmurant d'une voix inquiète:_

_-" Tu na vas pas le suivre n'est ce pas?" _

_Le blond se tourna lentement et fixa les yeux vert du brun. Harry pouvait lire une certaine souffrance dans ses yeux, mais aussi une détermination. _

_-" Je ne vais pas le suivre qu'à une seule condition." _

_-" Laquelle?" _

_Draco soupira une nouvelle fois avant de marcher dans toute la pièce: -" Harry, cela fait un an que nous entretenons cette ... relation" dit il avec dégoût ce qui laissa Harry perplexe, mais le blond continua. " Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de sentiments et que nous ne parlerons de ça à personne, mais ..." _

_-"Mais?" le poussa Harry qui se demandait où son amant voulait en venir. _

_Draco stoppa sa marce et le regarda fixement avant de dire: -" Mais je n'ai pas suivit l'accord." _

_Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, il reprit sa marche et continua de tourner en rond pendant plusieurs minutes avant de proposé à Harry de s'asseoir sur le lit, ce que ce dernier fit tout en ne quittant pas son amant des yeux. Draco s'arrêta un moment pour le regarder avec une lueur d'espoir mélangé à de la peur. Il recommença à marcher de long en large de la pièce se qui commença à donner le tourni à Harry qui lui demanda de stopper. Le blond alla près de la cheminée où les flemmes dansaient dans l'âtre et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui tournait le dos au lit. Les douces vagues de chaleur reflétait sur le profil du blond une lumière diffuse. Celui-ci se triturait nerveusement les mains. Harry pouvait sentir son stress émané de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le blond dans un tel état de nervosité. _

_-" Draco! vas-tu enfin me dire quelle est la condition dont tu me parlais pour ne pas suivre ton père chez les Mangemort? Oui où non?" commença à s'énerver le brun. _

_Draco releva aussitôt la tête, se mordit et les lèvres et commença à parler d'une voix lente et rauque. _

_-" Très bien. En fait ce que je voulais te dire c'est que ... je n'ai pas suivit l'accord." Voyant Harry levé un sourcil il continua. " je n'ai rien dit à personne bien sûr, mais ... c'est sur un autre plan que je ne l'ai pas respecté. ... Mes ... sentiments pour toi ont beaucoup évolué depuis ... je n'ai rien voulu te dire de peur que tu n'arrête tout. " _

_Voyant aucune réaction de la part de son amant il continua. _

_-" Harry, ma haine d'il y a quelques années est passé à un sentiment que je ne connaissait pas avant. Depuis mon enfance, mes parents ne m'ont pas aimé. Je n'ai été élevé dans le seul but de devenir Mangemort comme tout les autres Malfoy avant moi. Mon père voulait que je devienne froid, arrogant, fier et toute la panoplie qui caractérise un Malfoy. Mais moi je ne veux pas devenir comme mon foutu géniteur, je ne veux pas devenir lèche botte du serpent albinos ! Surtout pas depuis que j'ai comprit. _

_En fait ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que mes sentiments ont changé bien avant que nous couchions ensemble. Je t'ai observé durant la sixième année, enfin plutôt depuis le Noël. Je te voyais dépérir à vu d'oeil, tu t'éloignais de tes amis, tu t'acharnais dans ton travail ! Tu passais ton temps libre à la bibliothèque alors que tu n'y allais que pour les devoirs avant ! Et aussi, tu ne mangeais presque rien! Tu passais tes nuits dans le parc, et tu ne dormais que très peu. Je me suis surpris plusieurs fois à m'inquiéter pour toi déjà. _

_Tu as craqué parce que tu avais un trop pleins d'émotions. Quand je t'ai trouvé à Pré-au-Lard, mon opinion sur toi et mes sentiments avaient changé, du tout au tout. J'avoue que j'avais peur de ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Mais je voulais t'aider coûte que coûte. J'ai voulu te réconforter le mieux que je pouvais, je pensais que tu allais me repousser quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras, surtout après ce que je t'ai dit. Je savais que tu allais mal et j'en ai joué pour oublié mes sentiments car au fond de moi je suis toujours le fier et arrogant Draco Malfoy. Mais mon coeur saignait quand je me suis moqué de toi. Tout au long de l'année j'ai essayé de te faire réagir. Je n'aimais pas quand tu m'évitais et m'ignorais. _

_J'ai toujours su garder le contrôle sur mon corps. Mais quand je t'ai amené dans ma chambre pour éviter Rusard je n'ai pas pu résister de t'embrasser. Même si tu me repoussais, mon corps réagissait et m'incitait à continuer, mais tu avais besoin de réconfort. Et depuis tu revenais. J'étais heureux d'un côté parce que je pouvais t'avoir pour moi et personne n'était au courant. Mais d'un autre côté, je savais que tu n'étais là que pour oublier et que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, et j'avais mal. _

_Dès que j'ai reçu la lettre de mon père ce matin, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur. Peur de m'éloigner de toi, de ce que signifiait cette lettre. Si je devient Mangemort, je devrais tuer des gens pour Voldemort, je ne veux pas tuer pour lui ! Et j'aimerais ne jamais avoir à tuer. Mais ce dont j'ai le plus peur c'est de te perdre en sachant que je ne t'ai rien dit alors que je devrais peut tuer l'un de tes amis où te faire du mal. Et je ne veux pas! Le plus important pour moi c'est ton bien être. je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose tu comprends? Je ... Je t'aime. Depuis tellement de temps! J'ai envie de le crier ! J'ai envie de te le dire à chaque fois que je te fais l'amour! Mais je savais que tu me repousserais. Mais j'ai choisi aujourd'hui. Je ne peux plus le cacher. Et je veux savoir une chose. J'aimerais savoir si j'ai une chance que tu m'aime un jour. ... Si c'est non je le comprendrais et je partirais." _

_Harry était stupéfait, abasourdi par cette révélation, cette ... déclaration. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer que le blond avait changé à ce point et puisse éprouver de tel sentiment pour lui. Draco avait avoué qu'il avait peur. Le Serpentard avait très bien caché ses sentiments. Mais après tout il était un Malfoy. Les Malfoy était passé maître de la dissimulation des émotions. Mais après toute cette tirade, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. L'aimait-il vraiment? Était-ce un mauvais coup du blond? Pourrait-il le trahir en disant ses secrets à Voldemort? Etait-ce un piège pour endormir sa méfiance? Mentait-il? Si c'était vrai, pourrait-il l'aimer à son tour? Est ce que ce qu'il essentait n'était que du désir? Ou autre chose de plus fort? Des moments pour oublier? Tout oublier? _

_Harry devait admettre qu'il se sentait bien dans les bras du blond. Il n'avait pas de masque de froideur en sa présence. A chaque rencontre, il avait été doux, attentionné et calme avec lui. Oui, il aimait la présence du Serpentard. Il aimait les moments passé avec Draco. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache au gens. Dès qu'il aimait quelqu'un, il perdait cette personne. Il était en quelque sorte maudit par l'amour. _

_Ses parents s'étaient sacrifié par amour pour lui. Il avait aimé Sirius comme un père. Cédric avait été proche de lui durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le professeur Mc Gonagall était décédée en début d'année. Cela c'était passé lors d'une attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Elle s'était interposé entre un sort mortel lancé par un Mangemort visant Harry. Le brun l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux, et cette image était un souvenir en plus qui resurgissait lors de ses mauvais rêves. _

_Non, en fait, l'amour ne devait pas faire partit de sa vie. Ou pas maintenant. Après la guerre. Peut être. Mais à l'heure actuelle il ne devait pas aimer. Et pourtant il tenait à Draco plus qu'il ne le disait à lui même. mais il ne devait pas autant se rapprocher. La douleur était trop importante si il le perdait. _

_Draco qui n'avait toujours pas bouger de devant la cheminée, commençait à se demander si Harry était toujours là puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il se leva lentement et s'approcha de la fenêtre où il était précédemment tout en regardant le brun au passage. Celui-ci n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce, et fixait les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée. Il avait l'air décidé à ne rien dire. _

_"C'était certain"pensa t-il. " Harry ne pouvait pas m'aimer." _

_Mais il avait espérer. Il n'y avait que Harry qui pouvait le retenir dans la Lumière et ne pas s'enfermer dans les Ténèbres. Il soupira et dit sans se retourner: _

_-" Harry, si ... si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir, ... tu ... tu as jusqu'à demain soir. Je viendrais te demander ta réponse au bord du lac à onze heure, là où nous nou sommes presque tout dit." _

_Draco entendit le brun se lever du lit, et sentit un courant d'air derrière lui, ce qui prouva que son amant s'était rapproché de lui. _

_Harry tendit une main pour toucher la peau pâle et douce du blond mais se ravisa et sortit d'un pas pressé de la chambre. Il avait besoin de temps. Il devait réfléchir._

_Draco entendit les bruits de pas du brun et la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière son espoir de voir la Lumière l'accepté. Le blond espérait qu'il allait réféchir et qu'il n'avait pas déjà pris sa décision. _

_Il s'allongea sur son lit, pensant que si la réponse de celui qu'il aimait était négative, il espérait que Voldemort soit vite mit hors d'état de nuir, car il ne pourrait pas survivre longtemps dans ses rangs de tueur. _

_Au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit alors qu'une larme solitaire s'échappa de ses yeux gris, et chemina sur sa joue et se déposa à l'oré de son cou, là où Harry l'avait embrassé un peu plus tôt. _

**"" Fin Flash Back 2 "" **

Harry avait réfléchit toute la journée à ce problème. Il n'avait pas écouté en cours, ce qui était une première depuis sa sixième année. Il avait fait perdre des points à Gryffondor pour manque de concentration. Mais il s'en fichait. La vie d'une personne allait changer grâce à sa décision. Il ne voulait pas prendre ça à la légère. Il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir une vie que l'on n'a pas choisi.

Il avait évité Draco toute la journée pour pouvoir réléchir calmement. Il avait longtemps hésité. Mais il était sûr à présent. Draco viendrais le voir et il lui donnerais sa réponse.

A onze moins vingt, il mit sa cape, et descendit silencieusement pour rejoindre le lac. Il attendit que son amant arrive, alors qu'il était assis adossé à un arbre. Un lieu où lui et Draco avait beaucoup parler ensemble durant l'année. Ils aimaient beaucoup cet endroit. Il était calme, chaleureux et surtout à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète. Personne ne pouvait les entendre. Le château était éloigné, et le parc également. Ils ne risquaient rien en étant tout les deux ici.

A l'heure prévu, il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés alors qu'il regardait encore l'étoile de Sirius en signe de prière muette.

" Tu as réfléchit? " fit la voix anxieuse et inquiète de Draco.

" Oui." soupira Harry en mettant un sort d'intimité et de silence autour d'eux pour ne pas être entendu.

Voyant que Draco attendait sa réponse il se lanca. Il tourna ses yeux émeraudes vers le blond qui le fixait intensément et tendrement. Ce qui le déstabilisa. Il reporta son attention sur la lac. Il soupira une énième fois.

" Draco, je ... je ne peux pas te donner tout ce que tu voudrais que je te donne. Je te crois quand tu dit que tu m'aime, même si ça à été dur à avaler. ... Je ne te déteste plus, loin de là. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. ... Je ne veux pas te voir devenir Mangemort et te voir tuer tout ces innocents. .. Mais, si tu reste, je ne pourrais pas t'aimer. Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. " s'empressa t-il de dire en voyant que le blond allait répliquer.

Toute ma vie, j'ai perdu les gens que j'ai aimé. Tout ce à qui je tenais sont morts à cause de moi. Je ne veux plus que ça arrive! ... Je ne veux pas perdre Ron, Hermione et tout les autres. ... Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je ne peux pas non plus te garder près de moi. Ce serai trop dangereux. Peut être que tu trouve ça bête, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer tant que Voldemort n'est pas mort. Je me suis entraîner depuis ma sixième année parce que je ne voulais pas que d'autres personnes disparaissent de ma faute. ... Mais en plus de mes parents, Cédric, Sirius il y a eu Mc Gonagall cette année. ... Et je veux que tout ça s'arrête. J'en peux plus! Je ne veux pas que tu meurt.

Mais si tu reste ici tu mourra parce que tu as trahi ta famille. Mais si tu vas avec Voldemort, tu mourra parce que tu y es. Je ne veux pas ... je ne veux pas que tu soit dans l'un des deux camps. Je veux que tu sois neutre pour que je puisse te retrouver ensuite. ... Et j'ai une proposition à te faire. ... Je sais que tu as pris le cours sur les Moldus et je sais que tu n'accepteras pas mais ... j'aimerais que tu aille vivre dans le monde Moldus. Pour au moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Si tu es Mangemort je ne pourrais pas te tuer, plus après tout ce que nous avons vécu tout les deux. mais d'autres le feront.

Draco je ne veux pas que tu es quelque chose à faire dans la guerre contre Voldemort où contre nous. Je voudrais que tu sois de mon côté et pas celui de ton père mais c'est trop dangereux. Il risque de te tuer si tu reste, et même si je tiens à toi je suis prêts à te laisser partir si tu me promets de ne pas te laisser prendre par les Mangemorts et Voldemort.

Je ... je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis un an. J'ai repris goût à la vie grâce à toi. Alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir de vivre. Je ne voyais plus pourquoi je devais me battre. ... Mais aujourd'hui je sais pourquoi je vais me battre et pour qui je vais survivre à cette foutu guerre. C'est pour toi Draco. ... C'est pour toi que je veux me battre. Et j'espère te retrouvé après la guerre. Mais si tu veux me retrouver il faut que tu t'en aille."

Harry baissa les yeux pour ne pas à rencontrer les yeux gris qui le troublait. Il avait pu déceler une lueur de colère dans les yeux de son amant et il ne savait pas comment réagir à ça.

Draco leva les yeux vers le ciel où l'étoile de Sirius sembla briller beaucoup plus fort à ce moment, comme si elle faisait un clin d'oeil au blond qui soupira avant de couper le silence paisant qui s'était installé entre Harry et lui.

" Harry, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis triste que tu veuille que je parte. ... Tu dis que tu ne veux pas que je meurt mais tu as pensé à toi un peu ! Tu protège tout le monde ! Tu t'éloigne le plus possible de ceux qui t'aime et tu dis que ceux qui sont proche de toi meurent ! Mais Harry, même ceux qui ne le sont pas se font tuer. Beaucoup de personnes meurent pendant la guerre. Et des deux côtés. ... Mais toi, tu as le poid de tout le monde sur les épaules et tu n'as que dix sept ans !

Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu meurt, je t'aime et je veux te protéger. Ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à faire que de m'avouer mes sentiments pour toi. Mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Si je m'éloigne de toi, tu seras moins protégé. Et si je devient Mangemort je pourrais te protéger à distance. Je peux être espion !

Tout ce que je veux faire c'est voir que tu ne risque rien. Et si pour ça il faut que j'espionne pour Dumbledore je le ferais. Mon parrain l'a fait je peux le faire aussi ! Séverus risque sa vie à chaque fois qu'il va voir Voldemort et seulement parce que je serais dans le coin je risque quelque chose? Mais le plus en danger dans ce château ce n'est pas moi Harry ! Et je vais t'apprendre une grande nouvelle ! C'est toi qui est en danger ! Tu es le sorcier le plus en danger de la planète et toi ce que tu trouve à faire c'est m'éloigner de toi ! Non Harry ! Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, je m'étais promis de ne rien ressentir pour toi, mais j'ai rompu ce pacte.

Le jour de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard en début d'année, c'est quand j'ai vu le danger que tu encourais que j'ai compris. ... En fait je ressentais déjà une attirance pour toi en sixième année et peut être même avant, mais c'est durant l'attaque que j'ai compris que je t'aimais plus que tout et j'ai fait la promesse de te protéger par tout les moyens qui soit.

Ça a été dur pour moi de te voir partir à une nouvelle bataille contre les Mangemorts au chemin de Traverse. J'ai été coincé ici par Séverus et je ne pouvais pas te protéger car je me serais fait découvert. Je ne veux pas briser une autre promesse, je veux te protéger coûte que coûte, de n'importe quel façon du moment que tu vit."

Harry étais très ému par les paroles du blond. Personne ne lui avait dit ça auparavant. Le brun ne doutais plus de l'amour de Draco dans son coeur. Mais sa tête ne lui disait pas la même chose.

" Draco tu ferais vraiment tout pour me protéger?" demanda Harry en encrant ses émeraudes dans les onyx du blond.

" Je te donnerais ma vie, mon ange." murmura Draco en lui caressant la joue tendrement et amoureusement.

Harry baissa un instant ses yeux brillants avant de regarder une nouvelle fois draco dans les yeux.

" Alors, si tu veux me protéger, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire. ... Ca ne vas peut être pas te plaire, mais la meilleure façon pour que je soit protéger, c'est de t'avoir loin de moi."

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il était choqué. Harry sous-entendait il qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance? Pensait-il qu'il pourait le trahir? Jamais ! Il l'aimait trop et si ça arrivait il irait lui même se donner la mort après avoir sauvé celui qu'il aimait !

" Harry, tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est ça, ... "

" Non ! Ce n'est pas ça !" le coupa le brun. " Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu es près de moi, je vais toujours m'inquiéter. Et si tu te fais prendre, je vais aller te secourir, et si Voldemort apprend pour nous deux ... si il sait que je tiens beaucoup à toi ... ça vas recommencer comme avec S-Sirius. Il va me faire croire que tu es en danger et en bon Gryffondor je vais plonger tête baissé et je ne veux plus que ça arrive ! J'ai eu trop mal quand il est partit et encore maintenant j'ai mal. Alors s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas."

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement et douloureusement sur les joues du brun et Draco le prit tendrement dans ses bras pour le consoler alors que son coeur battait la chamade suite aux révélations de son ange. Que Harry avoue qu'il tenait à lui le remplissait de joie. Même si s'éloigner de lui était une déchirure.

" Harry, tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille? Tu crois vraiment que si je pars je te protégerais?" demanda Draco d'une voix douce à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry renifla et enfouit son nez dans le cou du blond qui frissonna sous le contact

" Je ... C'est le meilleur moyen. Nous serons protéger tout les deux comme ça. On se protégera mutuellement rien que par le fait de nous éloigner."

" Très bien. C'est d'accord mon ange. Je partirais à l'aube alors. Avant que mon père n'arrive j'irais chercher de l'argent à Gringots ... "

" Non ! Personne ne doit savoir que tu as prit de l'argent pour vivre chez les Moldus. Tu serais vite repérer."

" D'accord. Mais comment je fais pour voyager. Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi !"

" J'ai ce qu'il te faut. J'ai 2000 Gallions et 300 Livres Moldus. Je te les donne."

" Non, Harry il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Tu ne vas pas me donner ton argent simplement pour que je fuit."

" Tu ne vas pas faire ton Serpentard. Tu prends cet argent et puis c'est tout, compris?"

" D'accord, mais je te rembourserais c'est promis."

" C'est pas la peine Draco. "

" Oh que si. Ca me fera une raison de plus de vouloir de revoir en plus du fait que je t'aime." murmura Draco en posant ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui ne savait pas par quoi répondre.

Le baiser se fit plus passionné alors que les questions tournaient dans la tête du "Survivant". Est-ce que je l'aime? Pourquoi je tients tant à le protéger? Pourquoi je suis si pressé de le revoir? Et pourquoi ses baisers me font-ils cet effet?

"Hum ses lèvres, son odeur, ses bras, ses yeux, Lui. Tout vas me manquer en lui. Et pourtant je ne sais pas ce que je ressents pour lui. J'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt et que la prochaine fois que l'on se reverra Voldemort et ses Mangemort ne seront plus en vie et en liberté." pensa t-il.

**J'ai jamais voulu t'dire je t'aime**

**Quand c'est pas vrai c'est pas la peine**

**Laisse-moi un peu de temps**

**Tu sauras un jour qui je suis vraiment**

**Toute la place que tu prends**

Draco stoppa le baiser à bout de souffle et encra ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes de celui qu'il aimait. Il s'y noyait à chaque "contact" visuel et ne pouvais plus les lâcher.

" Combien de temps dois-je rester loin de toi Harry?" demanda t-il doucement.

Harry mit son front contre le sien, mélangeant leur souffle.

" Je ne sais pas vraiment. Aussi longtemps que la guerre durera." murmura t-il.

" Mais nou nous retrouverons? Je viendrais dès que la guerre est finit?"

" Non, Draco. Tu ne sauras pas si elle l'est. Tu ne dois avoir aucun contact avec le monde Sorcier. Tu dois vivre en parfais Moldu."

" Mais comment tu vas me retrouver?"

Harry réfléchit pendant un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

" Dans cinq ans. ... Tu iras là ou tout à commencer dans cinq ans. Jour pour jour. Tu n'oublieras pas?" demanda Harry avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

" Comment le pourrais-je? C'est le jour de mon anniversaire et mon père veut faire de moi un Mangemort. Je n'oublierais jamais cette soirée mon ange. "

" Moi non plus. Mais promets moi que si je ne viens pas tu repartiras sans te retourner et sans me chercher. Si je ne viens pas c'est que la guerre n'est pas finit ou que ..."

" Non Harry! Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu n'as pas intérêt de mourir. Je ne survivrais pas sinon." dit Draco d'une voix douloureuse.

" Draco, je vais sûrement mourir. Voldemort est plus fort que moi. Et même si je m'entraîne il le sera toujours. C'est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard."

" Non, Harry. Tu es celui qui doit gagner, celui qui va gagner. Voldemort a peut être de grand pouvoirs, mais n'oubli pas qui tu es. Je ne parle pas du Survivant." se pressa d'ajouter Draco en voyant l'air douloureux du brun. "Bien sûr tu l'as battu à un an. Et tu l'as combattu une dizaine de fois et tu t'en es toujours sortit. Mais tu as quelque chose que lui ne connaît pas: l'amour. C'est plus fort que tout et tu le sais. C'est grâce à l'amour que tu l'as vaincu et c'est grâce à l'amour que tu le vaincra encore et pour toujours. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu dois abandonné.

C'est comprit mon ange? Je t'en supplie bat-toi! Si ce n'est pas pour moi, fais le pour tes amis. Fais le pour venger tout ceux qu'il a tué. Tes parents, Cédric, ton parrain, Mc Gonagall. Je sais que tu veux les venger. Et je sais pourquoi tu repousse tout le monde. Tu as peur d'aimer. tes amis te manque mais tu as peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Je te comprends. Tu les aimes et tu veux les protéger autant que moi je veux te protéger."

" Comment fais-tu pour me comprendre Draco?" demanda à mi-voix Harry alors qu'une larme tombait sur sa joue.

" Je te l'ai dit mon ange, je t'ai observé l'année dernière et je n'ai pas arrêté. Je voulais te connaître, même si tu ne le voulais pas. Je savais que tu me haïssait alors je t'ai observé de loin. Observé comment tu étais avec les autres Gryffondor. Comment tu étais avec les profs et en cours. Je regardais ce que tu mangeait et je te regardais de loin la nuit quand tu venais ici, sur le bord du lac."

" Et pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté après qu'on ... qu'on ai couché ensemble?" demanda le brun d'une voix timide.

Un sourire illumina le visage du blond qui le regardait tendrement.

" Je ne le savais pas au début. C'était un automatisme pour moi. Mais après la bataille de Pré-au-Lard, c'était différent. Je me suis rendu compte que la seule chose que je voulais en t'observant c'était m'assurer que tu allais bien. Mais tu allais mal. Je t'ai vu dépérir. Et quand nous étions tout les deux ... Je ne sais pas, tu étais différent. Tes yeux avaient ce voile de tristesse, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Une nouvelle étincelle, que je voulais rallumer.

J'ai voulu te faire sentir bien, mais c'était dans mes bras et je savais que je ne verrais jamais cette petite étincelle de vie que tu as perdu à la fin de ta cinquième année. J'ai pensé que c'était la mort de ton parrain, mais elle n'est pas réapparue depuis donc j'ai pensé qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais j'hésitais à te le demander. Tu n'allais rien me dire, tu me détestais malgré mes efforts."

Harry le prit doucement dans ses bras et embrassa délicatement son cou ce qui lui valu un frisson de la part du blond.

" Non Draco. Je ne te détestais pas, où plus. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne te détestais plus quand que tu es venu t'assurer que j'allais bien après la bataille de Pré-au-Lard. Je t'ai repoussé c'est vrai, mais c'est parce que j'avais compris que je commençais à tenir à toi. Pendant la bataille, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était que tu sois en sécurité et que tu ne te batte pas.

J'avais peur que tu ne sois avec Voldemort, même si tu m'avait dit le contraire. Car si tu devenais Mangemort, je savais que je devrais ... te tuer à un moment ou un autre. Et je ne pouvais plus. Plus après ce qu'il s'étais passé entre nous. Alors je me suis détesté encore plus, car j'ai compris qu'une personne en plus étais en danger car tu étais de mon côté et que je t'appréçiais. Et aujourd'hui c'est le seul moyen de te protéger."

" Je croyais ... je croyais que tu couchais avec moi seulement pour oublier la douleur." dit Draco à voix basse.

" Au début oui, j'avais besoin d'oublier et de réconfort. Mais mes pensés et mes sentiments ont changé malgré moi."

" Tu ... tu veux vraiment que je parte alors?"

" Oui" souffla Harry. " C'est le mieux. Si je sais que tu ne risque rien, mon esprit sera tranquil et je pourais me concentrer sur mon combat. Si tu es près de moi, je m'inquiéterais sans cesse pour toi et ça va mal se terminer."

" D'accord, je partirais dans cinq heures, il faut que j'aille faire mes valises, ... ou au moins prendre quelque vêtements le temps de trouver un endroit ou vivre. Je prendrais un boulot moldu, je ferais peut être des études ... de médecine pourquoi pas. Je verrais."

" Oui. On y va? J'ai froid et il faut que j'aille chercher l'argent dans mon dortoir."

" Ok, rejoints moi dans ma chambre dès que tu peux."

Harry acquiessa et ils se levèrent. Harry reprit sa cape d'invisiblité sur laquelle ils étaient assis et ils se dirigèrent vers le château où aucune lumière ne filtrait. Ils avaient la cape sur le dos pour éviter de se faire repérer et chacun était perdu dans ses pensés. Harry laissa Draco à sa chambre de préfet en chef et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Il donna le mot de passe et sans faire de bruit et alla dans son dortoir. Tout ses compagnons de chambre dormaient. Ron parlait dans son sommeil et Harry cru entendre un nom puis une phrase ressemblant à "ne nous laisse pas". Il prit l'argent dans sa malle en se disant qu'il avait rêvé, puis il redescendit. Il reprit la direction de la chambre du blond.

Arrivé là-bas, il pût voir que Draco avait rempli une petite valise de quelque vêtement et au moment où il s'apprêtait à la diminuer Harry lui rappela qu'il ne devrait plus faire de magie.

Le blond soupira et en prenant Harry dans ses bras il murmura: " Ça va me faire bizar de vivre sans magie durant cinq ans. Moi qui est toujours nager dedans."

" Je sais. Ce qui va être bizar pour moi c'est de ne plus pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser et te parler. J'aime vraiment être avec toi, et jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible avant."

" A moi aussi, ça va me manquer, mais ..."

Harry le stoppa en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres du blond. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Draco répondit avec hâte au baiser et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Ce que Harry fit aussitôt. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent. Le baiser devint passionner tendre et en même temps fougueux. Quand ils se séparèrent ils étaient tout les deux sur le lit sans savoir comment ils y étaient arrivé. C'était dans ce lit que tout avait commencé et c'est dans ce lit qu'ils allaient se séparer et se dire aurevoir.

Harry qui était en dessous de Draco commença à caresser les fesses du blond qui picora son cou de baisers tendres et amoureux. Ils se déshabillèrent avec lenteur, comme pour faire durer le moment et enregistrer tout ce qui faisait l'autre. Une fois nu, Draco fit descendre sa langue sur tout le corps de son amour, et déposa des baisers brûlant sur tout son épiderme. Harry se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les caresses de son amant.

Draco arriva au désir de son amour qu'il commenca à happer sur toute sa longueur ce qui lui valu un gémissement de plaisir de la part du brun. Il embrassa doucement le gland, puis caressa les bourses du brun alors que celui-ci gestilait pour avoir beaucoup plus. Draco observa Harry et sourit devant la vu enchantrêsse du brun, les joues rosées, les yeux fermés et les lèvres rouges à force de les mordres. Le jeune homme était à tombé et il n'en avait même pas conscience.

Harry, qui avait sentit les caresses s'arrêter ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir les yeux gris du blond le fixé tendrement. Il se demandait comment il ne s'était pas rendu-compte des sentiments du blond à son égard. Il avait toujours été tendre et prévenant avec lui au lit. Et encore plus en début de septième année.

" Dray, ... s'il te plait." souffla t-il.

" Que veux tu mon ange?" demanda Draco en se couchant sur lui.

Harry l'embrassa farouchement auquel Draco répondit.

" Prend moi." supplia le brun en arrêtant le baiser

Draco sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser et de redescendre vers son sexe tendu. Harry poussa un hoquet de surprise quand il se sentit happé encore une fois. Puis il poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit qu'il était dans l'antre chaude du blond. Celui-ci imprima un mouvement de vas-et-vient, dont la cadence augmenta au fur et à mesure.

Les mains de Harry se perdirent dans les cheveux du blond qui montait et descendait sur son sexe. Il remuait des hanches tant le plaisir qui montait en lui était grand. Il sentit un doigt frotter son intimité et il s'approcha le plus possible de l'intru pour le sentir. Le blond le lâcha avant qu'il n'attienne l'extase, ce qui fit sortir une protestation de la part du brun.

Le blond remonta au dessus de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Harry le lâcha à regret, et prit sa baguette sur la commode et prononca une formule qui enduisit les doigt du blond de lubrifiant. Il prit la main de celui-ci et l'accompagna jusqu'à son intimité. Le blond le regarda perplexe auquel Harry sourit, puis il l'embrassa doucement et le força à entrer un doigt entre ses fesses. Il fit une grimace de douleur au début. Le blond prit son désir dans ses mains et commença un mouvement doux ce qui détendit le brun qui ouvrit les yeux pour voir deux yeux gris le fixé. Draco se pencha à son oreille qu'il mordilla avant de murmurer.

" Mon petit Gryffondor est bien entreprenant cette nuit."

Harry l'embrassa, fit entrer sa langue dans l'antre du blond et à bout de souffle il répondit: "Tais-toi, et prend moi Dray."

" Avec plaisir amour."

Harry sourit au surnom mais grimaca de douleur en sentant un deuxième doigt s'insinuer en lui. Draco l'embrassa, puis une fois qu'il fut sûr que Harry c'était habitué, il commença à faire bouger ses deux doigts en lui. Il imprima un mouvement de ciseau pour écarter les chairs, et voyant le plaisir sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait il fit entrer un troisième doigt. Harry poussa un cri de douleur, mais fut vite remplacer par des gémissements de plaisir.

Draco fixait le visage de son aimé, dont le visage se décontractait au fur et à mesure. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et les encra dans ceux du blond qui attendait qu'il lui donne la permission de continuer. Le brun l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui murmurer un " je suis prêts". Draco retira lentement ses doigts puis mit un coussin sous les hanches du brun. Il placa ensuite les deux jambes de son amour sur ses épaules et se mit entre elle. Il entra doucement en lui, mais attendit en voyant le visage du brun se contracter. Il poussa un peu plus, mais Harry poussa un cri de douleur.

" Désolé, je suis désolé mon amour. Détends toi." murmura t-il à l'oreille de Harry dont le visage perdait l'air de souffrance.

Harry l'embrassa doucement, lui demandant de continuer. Draco entra délicatement en lui, et commenca un mouvement doux et tendre qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Harry. Draco l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il éprouvait. La tête d'Harry tournait et le plaisir s'infiltrait en lui dans chaque pore de sa peau alors que le blond frappait sa prostate. La pièce n'était plus que gémissements, bruit de baisers et odeur de transpiration et de sexe. Ils se fixaient et ne se lâchaient plus alors que les mouvements du bassin de Draco se faisait plus rapide. Harry imprima le même mouvement avec ses hanches alors qu'ils embrassaient la clavicule du blond, un endroit très sensible chez lui.

En sentant le plaisir arrivé, Draco prit le sexe de son amour en main et fit un mouvement de vas-et-vient de plus en plus vite. Ils s'embrassèrent fougeusement et dans un dernier hurlement de plaisir, le brun se libéra dans sa main et sur son ventre en criant le nom de son amant alors que Draco se libérait en lui en criant également. Le blond retomba sur lui, en sueur essayant de reprendre son souffle. Puis il se dégagea de l'antre chaude et accueillante du brun et se coucha à ses côtés. Le brun vint mettre sa tête sur son torse alors que Draco le serrait contre lui.

Le blond lui caressait amoureusement les cheveux alors que Harry commençait à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, mais il fut réveiller par la voix du blond.

" Je t'aime mon ange." murmurai t-il.

Harry releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement, et amoureusement en signe de réponse. Dès que le baiser prit fin, le blond le regardait d'un oeil inquiet et Harry lui demanda ce qui le tracassait.

" Harry, je ... j'aimerais que tu me promette deux choses avant que je parte." dit il.

" Qu'est ce que c'est?"

" La première c'est que ... tu revienne vers tes amis. Si je ne suis pas là pour que tu me parle, eux ils peuvent t'écouter comme moi je l'ai fait et je le ferait. Promets-moi que tu retourneras les voir quand je serais partit."

Harry le regarda un instant, pour voir si le blond était sérieux, puis répondit d'une voix tremblante.

" Je ... D'accord ... je ... Je te l'promet." dit il en le regardant dans les yeux. " La seconde chose c'est quoi?"

" Promet-moi de me dire ce que tu ressents pour moi dans cinq ans." murmura t-il si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr que Harry est entendu.

" Quoi!"

" Harry, je tai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi, et je sais que tu ne m'aime pas, mais j'aimerais savoir si j'ai une chance d'avoir ton amour un jour. J'aimerais savoir si après la guerre nous pourrions avoir un avenir tout les deux ... ensemble."

" Draco ... Si je veux te protéger ce n'est certainement pas parce que je te hais. La haine ne peux plus définir ce que je ressents pour toi depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que c'est pour l'instant, mais j'espère que cet éloignement sera profitable sur mes sentiments pour toi. J'aurais longtemps réfléchit à tout ça. Et je te promets de te dire ce que je ressents pour toi dans cinq ans." répondit Harry en l'embrassant.

" Mer-Merci. Si je sais que je pourais gagner quelque chose en m'éloignant ce sera un peu moins dur de partir même si tu vas affreusement me manquer."

" Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer." dit il en l'embrassant.

Draco stoppa le baiser et regarda l'horloge qui indiquait trois heures du matin.

" Oh, Joyeux anniversaire Draco." fit soudainement Harry en l'embrassant amoureusement.

" Merci, c'était un très beau cadeau ce que tu vienst de me faire." sourit-il.

" De rien. ... Tu sais où tu vas aller?" demanda le brun en rougissant.

" Pas encore. Je verrais quand j'arriverais à une gare Moldu. Je vais prendre le Magicobus pour aller à King Cross. J'aviserais ensuite. Je dois noyer les pistes. Je vais sûrement faire des détours. Je pense que l'Amérique est pas mal comme planque. Là-bas il n'y a pas de Mangemort et la population moldu est énorme, je n'aurais pas de mal à me fondre dans la masse. Tu en pense quoi?"

" Hum oui. L'Amérique c'est parfait. Mais tu vas devoir prendre l'avion. Alors le mieux c'est d'échanger au moins 1500 Gallion en argent Moldu pour payer le voyage. Car je ne sais si tu auras assez avec 300 Livres, si tu dois faire des détours."

" Et tu connais des points d'échanges pour les sorciers?"

" Seulement Gringots, mais tu ne dois pas y aller. Et en plus c'est fermé la nuit."

Harry sembla réfléchir au problème et alors que Draco allait proposé quelque chose celui-ci se retira de ses bras et se leva. Il commença à s'habiller sous les yeux inquiet et triste du blond. Il pensait que peut être Harry en avait marre de tout ça et qu'il allait le laisser se débrouiller tout seul.

" Euh Harry? Ou est-ce que tu vas." hésita Draco

" C'est moi qui vais aller échanger l'argent." dit il précipitemment.

" QUOI ?" hurla Draco en se relevant " Il n'en est pas question ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Les mangemorts trainent sur le chemin de Traverse la nuit et de toute façon la banque n'est pas ouverte à trois heure du matin !"

" Draco, t'es mignon de t'inquiéter comme ça mais je sais me défendre. ... Il faut que j'aille voir un ami qui travail à Gringots je revients dans une heure et demi si tout vas bien. Ok ?"

" Harry ..." commenca Draco

" C'est le seul moyen pour que tu ne te fasse pas repérer. Dors en attendant, tu en auras besoin."

Harry l'embrassa légèrement et avant que Draco ne puisse parler il était déjà sortit de la chambre. La tête de draco retomba sur l'oreiller.

" Ce mec est incroyable." pensa t-il alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir." Il ferait tout pour tout le monde. Un vrai Gryffondor, toujours prêt à sauvé la veuve et l'orphelin. Mais qu'est ce que je l'aime quand il fait ça !" pensa t-il au moment ou Morphée lui offrait ses bras.

Harry avait remis la cape de son père sur lui et se dirigeait vers les grilles de Poudlard un oeil sur la Carte des Maraudeurs pour vérifié qu'il n'était pas suivit.

Arrivé à la sortit de poudlard, il retira sa cape et leva sa baguette. Un grand "Boum!" se fit entendre alors que un grand bus violet s'arrêtait devant lui.

Avant que Stan Rocad lui fasse son blabla habituel, il dit d'une voix sèche " Chaudron Baveur" qui ne laissa pas la place à la réplique. Il paya le contrôleur et partit s'asseoir loin des deux hommes. Le bus était vide et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Si on voyait Harry Potter dans le Magicobus alors qu'il devrait dormir à Poudlard les gens se serais posés des questions.

En début d'année, Harry avait prévenu Stan de ses déplacements fréquents quand il aurait un problème. Et depuis qu'il avait sauvé la vit au jeune homme et a Erni, le conducteur alors qu'il conduisait une personne au Chemin de Traverse, Harry pouvait prendre le bus n'importe quand sans qu'aucune question ne lui soit posées.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouvait à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Le bus repartit dans un boucan incroyable qui étonna Harry quand au fait que les Moldus ne se réveillaient pas. Il remit sa cape d'invisibilité et entra dans la bar-hôtel.

Celui-ci était vide de client, ce qui était plus pratique pour se déplacer. Il passa la porte qui l'amena sur la petite arrière cours, puis ouvrit le passage du Chemin de Traverse avec sa baguette. Il se dirigea vers un immeuble de trois étages ou aucune lumière ne filtrait.

" Mince, va falloir que je le réveille, j'espère qu'il m'en voudra pas trop." pensa t-il en entrant dans le vestibule.

Il monta les trois étages et toqua à la porte qui portait le numéro dix-huit. Il perçu du bruit à l'intérieur de l'appartement et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme au long cheveux roux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Il cherchait dans le couloirs qui avait pu le réveiller alors Harry se souvint qu'il avait encore la cape sur son dos. Il l'enleva, et fit sursauter le roux qui poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant le " Survivant" apparaître devant lui.

" Salut Bill. Désolé de te déranger et de te réveille mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main de ta part." fit Harry en souriant alors que Bill le faisait entrer.

Bill le regarda suspicieusement.

" Harry tu devrais être à Poudlard bien au chaud dans ton lit. Les Mangemort rôdent dans le coin." dit il inquiet.

" Je sais, on me l'a dit, mais j'ai besoin d'aide." dit il en pensant qu'il aimerait être dans le lit d'un certain blond à l'heure qu'il est au lieu de son lit du dortoir.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

" J'ai besoin d'échanger de l'argent et la banque est fermé, mais j'en ai besoin pour dans une heure." dit il précipitemment.

" Que vas tu faire de cet argent Harry?"

" Bill, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais ... pour un ami. Il en a vraiment besoin. Et je suis venu pour te demander si tu pourais faire cet échange?"

" Je n'ai pas ces droits à la banque, tu le sais. Et depuis que je travail pour l'Ordre, les Gobelins sont pire avec moi puisque j'arrive souvent en retard."

" Je t'en prit Bill, c'est très important. Une ... une vie est en danger." murmura Harry en s'assayant;

"Qui? ... Harry, qui est en danger?" demanda le roux curieux.

" Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ça gâcherait tout et il ne sera plus protéger."

" Très bien, mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Parce que si tu aide quelqu'un qui n'est pas digne de confiance tu vas le regretter."

" Quoi ? Mais il est digne de confiance. Je ne donne pas ma confiance à n'importe qui tu le sais ! Je ne le regretterais pas de la façon dont tu le pense ça je peux te l'assurer."

" D'accord, d'accord, mais baisse la vois tu veux, tu vas réveiller... "

" Bill?" fit une vois que Harry reconnue, venant derrière le fauteuil où il était assis.

" Ah chérie. Désolé de t'avoir réveiller, mais Harry a besoin de mon aide." fit Bill en regardant sa femme avec un sourire tendre.

" Ce n'est rien, de toute façon Lila doit prendre son biberon." fit le jeune femme en s'approchant. " Bonjour Arry !"

" Bonjour Fleur, tu vas bien?" sourit Harry en voyant la vélane

" Ça va. Lila ne fait pas encore ses nuits alors c'est peu dur mais sinon ça peut aller."

" Je comprends"

" Et toi? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de Bill?" demanda t-elle alors qu'elle partait préparer un biberon pour sa fille.

" J'ai un ami qui a besoin d'aide." dit il simplement.

" Un ami? Vraiment? demanda t-elle en le regardant intésement.

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs Vélanes sur lui. Elle pouvait savoir ses sentiments et pourrait facilement deviné de qu'il il parlais rien qu'à l'odeur. L'odeur de Draco était incrusté en lui. La jeune femme fronca les sourcils. Apparamment elle avait trouvé. Harry pensa qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas et qui insulterais Draco. Mais il fut surpris.

" Harry, c'est plus qu'un ami pour toi. Et c'est certain que vous êtes plus que de simple ami l'un pour l'autre. Je crois savoir qu'il a besoin d'aide, mais je ne dirais rien à personne c'est promit. Tant que tu n'est pas en danger."

" Merci beaucoup Fleur."

" Fleur, ma chérie, j'espère que tu ne te trompe pas." fit Bill

" Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur. Depuis que j'ai accouché de Lila, mes pourvoirs se sont accentués et je cape les hormones, donc je ne me trompe pas en disant qu'ils sont plus qu'ami et que son "ami" est digne de confiance. "

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux.

" Très bien Harry, je vais t'aider."

" Merci Bill, à bientôt Fleur."

" A bientôt."

Alors que Harry passait la porte Fleur l'interpella. Il se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme s'approcha avec un sourire alors qu'elle fixait ses yeux. Son sourire s'agrandi et elle s'approcha de son oreille.

" N'oubli pas ce que te dicte ton coeur Harry. N'oublie pas. D'accord?" murmura t-elle

" Euh d'accord." dit-il alors qu'elle se redressait.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil puis Bill et lui sortirent en silence et se dirigèrent vers la banque sorcière. Le Chemin de Traverse était désert et on pouvait entendre parfois un chat trainé dans les poubelles.

Arrivé à la baque, Bill l'emmena dans un bureau d'échange, leur baguette à la main.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sortaient, Harry avec dix mille Livres en poche. Bill le ramena devant le Chaudron Baveur et appela le Magicobus.

" A bientôt Harry, et fais gaffe.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. A bientôt."

" Oh, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que Fleur a trouvé, mais je sais qu'elle a raison, ces pouvoirs ne l'ont jamais trompé." dit-il alors que le brun s'apprêtait à monter dans le bus.

" Merci Bill." Il se tourna vers Stan qui les regardait successivement avec un air pensif. " Pré-au-Lard, Grille de Poudlard s'il te plait."

" C'est partit!" dit il alors que Harry s'assayait après avoir payé. Il disait aurevoir de la main à Bill quand le "Boum!" se fit entendre dans la rue.

Cinq minutes plus tard il se trouvait sur le chemin de Poudlard, sa cape sur la tête. Il arriva à la chambre de Draco et entra. Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée, il enleva sa cape et se dirigea vers le lit où Draco dormait comme un bébé.

Il lui caressa la joue et les yeux du blond papillonnèrent doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit tendrement en voyant le brun à ses côtés.

" Bonjour beau dragon." murmura Harry en l'embrassant.

" Bonjour mon ange." répondit Draco en accuentant le baiser. " Tu as l'argent?" demanda t-il ensuite avec une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

" Oui, tout c'est bien passé, et j'ai même mit moins de temps que prévu." fit le brun doucement

" J'avais peur que des mangemort soit la-bas." murmura Draco en le prenant dans ses bras

" Je suis là maintenant. Et je veux profiter de tes bras jusqu'à la fin."

" Moi aussi mon ange. Je voudrais ne jamais te lâcher. Mais c'est impossible, il me reste une heure et demi avant que je ne parte." dit il avec une mine triste.

" Alors, on ne va pas la gâcher." fit Harry en embrassant la clavicule du blond qui gémit.

" Ce serait domâge en effet." répondit-il en lui caressant le dos.

Harry s'allongea sur lui et commenca à embrasser son cou, puis sa gorge offerte, il remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire et emprisonna ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux et tendre à la fois.

Draco renversa la situation et se retrouva au dessus de Harry. Celui-ci poussa des protestations mais se tût dès que Draco commença à se frotter lascivement contre lui faisant frotter leurs érection. Ils gémirent tout les deux. D'un sort, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux nus.

Ils firent l'amour avec toute la tendresse qu'ils pouvaient mettre, et Draco prouva à Harry combien il l'aimait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se libérèrent simultanément. Draco, essouflé, retomba sur le corps du brun qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il se retira de lui, il le prit dans ses bras.

" Merlin comme je t'aime." souffla t-il en le regardant alors qu'il tombait dans le sommeil.

Harry ne savait que répondre. Fleur lui avait dit d'écouter son coeur. Mais en ce moment, son coeur n'arrêtait pas de battre la chamade et n'étais pas décidé de s'arrêter.

Il regarda le blond, puis l'embrassa en y mettant tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Passion, désir, tendresse, peur, angoisse, amour? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais il espérait que celà suffirait à Draco. A la fin du baiser, Draco lui souriait, mais Harry vit que ses yeux reflétait de la tristesse. Il devait partir dans une heure et il devait le laisser partir, même si son soeur se serrait à cette pensé.

La voix de Draco le ramena à la réalité.

" Je devrais peut être me préparer."

" Oui, on va prendre une douche?" demanda Harry avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

" Ouh, mon petite Gryffondor se décoincerai t-il?" fit Draco en les faisant se lever.

" Hum, laisse moi réfléchir. ... Oui depuis que je couche avec toi. Allez vient je veux profiter de toi au maximum." fit il en tirant le blond vers la salle de bain.

" Oh, et bien heureusement que je t'ai trouvé alors, on aurait dit que tu avais un balai dans les fesses à chaque paroles suggestives." fit le blond en le faisant entrer dans la grande baignoire remplie magiquement.

" Hè ! C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama le brun en attirant Draco avec lui dans l'eau.

"Si c'est vrai!"

Ils ressortirent la tête hors de l'eau avec un sourire. Harry commença à asperger le blond qui essayait tant bien que mal de remettre ses cheveux en place. Il jeta un regard noir et amusé au brun qui lui tira la langue. S'en suivit une bataille d'eau, qui se finissa par un règlement de baisers tendres et mouillés.

" Je t'aime mon ange. J'aurais aimé que le temps s'arrête pour toujours." murmura Draco en le prenant dans ses bras.

" Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé être toujours dans tes bras." souffla Harry en se serrant plus étroitement dans les bras du blond.

Ils se lavèrent ensuite mutuellement, tout en mélangeant caresse et baisers affamés.

" Allez vients, allons nous habiller." dit Draco à la fin.

" D'accord. Je vais t'accompagner aux Grilles."

Draco acquiessa et sortit de la baignoire suivit de Harry. Ils se séchèrent, et alors que Draco commençait à s'habiller par des gestes lents, Harry arrêta tout mouvement alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge en regardant le blond.

" Mon Dieu, ce qu'il va me manquer." pensa t-il.

" Tu ne t'habille pas?" fit la voix de Draco en fasse de lui. Il avait un air inquiet sur le visage.

" Euh, si, si." répondit Harry en enfilant un boxer.

Une fois habillé, ils allèrent dans la chambre. Draco refit le lit d'un coup de baguette et referma sa valise et éteignit le feu. Il s'approcha de Harry qui était resté à l'entrée de la salle de bain suivant chaques mouvements du blond. Celui-ci l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et le regarda.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda t-il.

" Heu, rien. ... Enfin si, je me disais juste que tu allais beaucoup me manquer."

"Toi aussi mon amour. Tu vas atrocement me manquer." souffla le blond à son oreille.

Harry se détacha de Draco et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il leur redonna leur taille originale.

" Voilà l'argent. Il y a dix mille Livres plus cinq cent Gallions." fit il en donnant une enveloppe pleines de billets et une boite avec un cadennat où les pièces sorcières étaient enfermées.

" Merci. On descend?" demanda le blond en rangeant l'argent dans sa valise.

Harry acquiessa, et après avoir prit sa valise Draco l'entraîna en dehors de sa chambre, alors que Harry les recouvraient de la cape d'invisibilité. Ils se dirigèrent vers les Grilles et une fois arrivé ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre et se regardèrent intésement.

"Mais ...dit-moi, qui est cet ami que tu es allé voir?" demanda le blond en lui prenant les mains.

" Disons que je commence à tenir ma promesse en ce qui concerne mes amis." répondit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le blond lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du brun alors que celui-ci les mettaient autour de son cou. Harry enfouit son nez dans le cou de Draco et déposa ses lèvres derrières l'oreille du blond qui frissonna. Encore un point sensible que Harry c'était fait un plaisir de découvrir.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry se disait qu'il voulait être toujours dans ses bras chaud et fort quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur sa nuque. Il redressa la tête et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Draco Malfoy pleurait. Draco pleurait de tristesse. Son Draco pleurait de douleur de devoir partir.

Les larmes salées coulaient le long de ses joues alors que ses yeux étaient fermés. Il devait essayé de les retenir pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à Harry, mais c'était peine perdue. Les larmes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Elles laissaient des sillons humides sur ses joues rosies par le froid et le vent.

Harry ne voulait pas le voir pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que cet ange blanc pleure. Les anges ne pleuraient pas. Et cet homme était un ange. Son ange.

Tendrement, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue gauche ou coulait une larme solitaire. Il la prit doucement sur ses lèvres et se rapprocha de celle de Draco. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco réagit immédiatement à la caresse et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il le rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Comme s'il avait peur que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il goûtait ses lèvres.

Harry avait peur aussi, peur de ne plus jamais le toucher, l'embrasser où le voir tout simplement. Juste sa présence à ses côtés le rendait bien, paisible, complet.

Le baiser cessa, et ils mirent leur front contre celui de l'autre. Draco avait toujours des larmes qui coulaient et Harry sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Une larme traître descendit le long de sa joue et se déposa sur ses lèvres. D'autres suivirent et leurs larmes se mélangèrent. Ils avaient tout les deux peur. Peur de ce que la vie leur réservait. Mais Harry avait aussi peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond.

**Je te dédie**

**Mon âme à Dieu, les larmes aux yeux**

**Je te dédie**

**Ma force et le feu d'un amour pour deux**

**Je te dédie**

**Les larmes aux yeux, ce que j'ai de mieux**

**Mes larmes aux yeux**

Il voulait tout donner au blond, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas encore. Il devait le laisser partir; Pour son bien. Pour leur bien à tout les deux. Draco et Harry ouvrirent les yeux en même temps et leur regard se joignirent. Émeraude contre acier. Deux couleurs incroyables pour deux personnes spéciales. Deux âmes jumelles dont elles sont emplies de peur et d'espoir. Deux âmes qui se rejoindront après beaucoup de douleurs et d'affronts.

" Mon ange, pourquoi pleure-tu?" demanda Harry alors que d'autres larmes tombaient sur ses lèvres.

" Je pleure pour toi. Je pris pour toi, pour qu'il y ait un "nous" un jour." murmura Draco.

" Le "nous" existe déjà pour moi Draco. Et il ne cessera d'exister je te le promet."

" C'est vrai?" demanda le blond plein d'espoir.

" Oui. Tu vas tellement me manquer." gémit le brun d'une voix aigue en le reprenant dans ses bras.

" Toi aussi ... Je t'aime tellement. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vivre sans toi. ... En fait, je ne vais pas vivre sans toi." fit Draco d'une voix basse.

Harry fut choqué. Il releva la tête et regarda le blond un sourcil levé.

" Tu ne vas pas vivre?" demanda t-il inquiet

" Non, je vais survivre. Se sera moi que tu appelera le "Survivant". Survivant d'un amour impossible." répondit le Serpentard en embrassant son front.

" Oh Draco! J'ai eu peur que tu ne fasse une bêtise!" pleura le brun.

" Tant que tu seras en vie, je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré. Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je te vengerais, et ensuite j'irais te rejoindre."

" Non Draco ! Tu dois vivre ! Même si je ne suis plus là !"

" Je ne survivrais pas. Pendant cinq ans ce sera déjà dur, alors toute une vie ... Je n'ose pas l'imaginer."

L'horloge de la ville sonna cinq heure du matin. Draco soupira, il était temps qu'il parte.

" Tu dois y aller Draco. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous."

" Je sais. Mais c'est la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'ait été donné de faire."

" Moi, ... à moi aussi. Laisser une personne en plus partir c'est très dur et encore plus quand c'est moi qui le veux."

" Mais bientôt tu ne sera plus seul. Tes amis seront à tes côtés, ne l'oublie pas. Tu tiendras ta promesse?"

" Non Draco, je tiendrais _mes_ promesses." dit il en accentuent le "mes"

Le blond sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois. Il le sera contre lui et huma son odeur qu'il n'oublierais jamais, tout comme le goût de ses lèvres, de sa peau. jamais il ne cesserai de l'aimer.

Ils se séparèrent difficilement des bras de l'autre. Harry l'embrasse une dernière fois et remis sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui. Draco leva sa baguette et le "Boum" caractéristique du Magicobus se fit entendre. Le bus s'arrêta en face du blond. Stan sortit et fit son discours habituel, mais aucun des deux sorciers ne l'écoutait. Harry avait pris la main de Draco dans la sienne et la caressait de son pouce pour lui montrer toute la douceur qu'il ressentait en le voyant, et pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours là. Rien d'autre n'existait que celui à qui appartenait la main. Mais leur moment fut couper par la voix non douce à entendre de Stan.

" Ou voulez-vous aller jeune homme?" demanda le contôleur.

Draco lui lanca un regard noir qu'il ne lançait presque plus sauf quand il était dérangé dans un moment important. Et ce moment était l'un des plus important et c'était un enquiquineur avec son baratin qui gâchait tout.

Harry resserra sa pression sur la main de blond, ce qui calma aussitôt le Serpentard en colère qui se tourna vers lui, encrant sans aucune difficulté ses onyx dans les émeraudes qu'il ne voyait pourtant pas.

" Attendez moi à l'intérieur, j'en ai pour cinq minutes." fit Draco sans regarder Stan.

" Mais nous devons partir au plus vite." se plaignit le jeune boutonneux.

" Je vous ai dit de m'attendre à l'intérieur, vous êtes sourd?" cracha Draco d'une vois froide, en se tournant vers l'empêcheur de tourner en rond.

" D'accord, vous avez cinq minutes." fit le garçon un peu effrayé en entrant dans le bus ou il rejoignit Erni, le chauffeur.

Draco se tourna vers le brun qui le regardait tristement. Il mit un sort de silence et d'intimité autour d'eux.

" Harry, je te promets que nous nous retrouverons." murmura Draco.

" Je te le promets aussi Draco." fit la voix de Harry.

" Je t'aime. J'aimerais tant que les cinq ans soit déjà passé et que l'on se retrouve enfin."

" Moi aussi." pleura Harry en pensant que cette réponse était valables pour les deux choses que Draco avait dîtes.

" Pas maintenant Harry." dit Draco comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés. " Dans cinq ans tu me le diras, sinon ce sera plus dur."

" D'accord. Alors je vais appelé Tempus pour que nous soyons déjà cinq ans plus tard."

" J'aurais bien aimé. A bientôt mon ange." dit tristement Draco.

" A bientôt My Angel." fit Harry avec le même ton.

Draco sourit tristement et en même temps d'apaisement au surnom. Il attira la main du brun à ses lèvres et l'embrassa amoureusement à travers le tissu. Il pora son regard à la hauteur de celui d'Harry. Il connaissait tant le corps de son amour que pour lui il n'y avait aucune cape d'invibilité. Le corps de Harry se formait à son esprit et pour lui c'est comme si il le voyait réellement.

Il remit leurs mains le long de le leur corps et après un dernier regard, les yeux pleins de larmes, il monta dans le bus où Stan l'y attendait en le regardant d'un air pensif et intérogateur. Draco paya et demanda d'être conduit à King's Cross.

Il se mit ensuite à une fenêtre qui permettait à Harry et à lui de se voir.

Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre et mit sa main sur la vitre qui s'entoura de buée quand son souffle se déposa sur le verre ce qui prit la forme de sa main. Draco le vit et en souriant tristement, il mit sa propre main où la marque ce faisait, ce qui fit recouvrir la main du brun.

Stan s'approcha de lui et le regarda bizarrement.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là dit-moi?" demanda t-il.

" Je dis aurevoir à ma raison de vivre et à ma vie." répondit distraitement Draco sans bouger.

" On a toujours une vie quelque part." dit phylosophiquement Stan en s'en allant vers l'avant du bus.

" Ça je n'en suis pas sûr." murmura Draco en fixant ou se trouvaient les yeux de son amour.

Juste avant que le bus ne commence à s'ébranler, le blond murmura un "Je t'aime"

Harry lui pleurait de l'autre côté du bus. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il parte, il avait mal. Les larmes se faisaient plus nombreuses quand il comprit ce Draco disait à Stan. Il avait tellement envie qu'il reste. Il voulait tant le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Car oui il l'aimait, il en était sûr. Cette douleur en était la preuve. Son coeur lui faisait très mal. Il voulait chasser cette promesse et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait s'éloigner sinon il serait en danger.

Il vit Draco murmurer la phrase qu'il aimerait tant lui dire, mais il ne pouvait pas ! Pas maintenant. Mais il pourait lui montrer.

Alors il approcha sa bouche près de la vitre et souffla dessus. Il vit Draco fixé la buée qui se formait, alors de sa main libre, il dessina un coeur et inscrivit le prénom du blond à l'intérieur dans le bon sens pour qu'il comprenne, pour lui montrer que son coeur lui appartenait. En dessous du coeur il traca avec son doigt " Forever, My Angel" dans le sens de Draco

Le blond sembla comprendre car ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, et s'échappèrent de ses yeux gris où brillait la tristesse, la peine, la douleur, mais aussi la tendresse, et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Harry. Tant de sentiments passaient dans ces deux onyx.

Harry entendit à peine Stan dire qu'il partait tant il était concentré sur ses deux yeux pleins de tristesses. Il sentit le bus bougé et le moteur ronronné et vit Draco écarquiller les yeux. Il mit ses deux mains sur la vitre et murmura un autre "Je t'aime" et le bus partit dans une grosse explosion et disparu dans l'horizon où le soleil commençait à se lever.

Voilà c'était finit, pensa Harry, il était partit. Il ne le reverrait peut être plus jamais. Harry s'effondra au sol en pleure. Il avait si mal au coeur. Son ventre était contracté par la peur de ne plus le voir. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il était partit et déjà il lui manquait. Ses bras, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses yeux, son odeur, ses yeux. Lui. Tout ce qui faisait Draco lui manquait.

Il avait vu la peur dans les magnifiques yeux acier du blond. La peur de perdre l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Tant d'amour dans ses yeux ! Jamais il n'en avait vu autant qui lui était destiné. Il avait déjà vu de la haine, de la compassion, oui mais pas de l'amour dans les yeux d'une personne qui le regardait.

Il ferait tout pour revoir ses yeux. Il se battrait pour revoir ses deux perles grises emplis d'amour.

Il tuerais Voldemort pour avoir la chance de revoir ses yeux acier entouré de bleu quand il était à la lumière du soleil, et qui le fascinait tant. Oh oui, il ferait tout. Mais il devait d'abord tenir sa première promesse. Il devait demander pardon à Ron, Hermione et tout les autres. Aux Gryffondors qui voulaient l'aider. A Rémus qui allait mal depuis que Sirius était mort. Il avait besoin d'eux plus que jamais puisque son amour était partit. Ce sera dur de se faire pardonner, mais il devait le faire ...

Pour Draco ...

Voilà voici la première partie de mon tout nouveau OS, enfin je dirais plutôt une mini fic de deux ou trois parties. S'il vous plait dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez par une reviews svp. Je vous répondrais quand je mettrais la suite qui a juste à être retapé sur mon ordi! et je vous al met si vous la voulez ça fera patienter en attendant la suite de mes fics. En ce moment je révise pour le bac blanc, alors je les laisse de côté, mais après c'est promit je fait tout pour vous mettre la suite d'une de fics. D'ailleurs ce qui veulent me dire la suite de quelle fic il veule il me le dise en review! je verrais si y a assez de compte pour faire un vote! ;-)

Voilà bisou tout le monde, ah oui c'était mon premier lemon, alors je sais pas ce que ça donne, donnez moi votre avis svp!

Vert émeraude


	2. Partie II

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi

**Titre** : Je te dédie

**Genre** : slash, yaoi, (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Ratting**: K+

**Couple **: Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy - Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger ( pas présent ici!)

**Résumé**: Draco et Harry entretiennent une relation très ambigue depuis la fin de la sixième année. En fin de septième année, Draco avouera ses sentiments au Survivant qui est dépassé par tout ça et devra faire un choix pour Draco. Celui doit devenir Mangemort le jour de son anniversaire. Mais il ne veux pas. Harry va faire une proposition au blond qui ne peux refuser par amour. Même si la douleur de la séparation est forte, ils se doivent de se protéger. Présence d'amour, de douleur, d'humour, et un peu de tout en fait. Mais un peu plus d'action pour la partie 2 promit.

Voilà j'espère que cette mini-fic-One Shot vous plaira! et il y a même présence Song-fic dont les paroles viennent de la chanson Je te dédie de Rock Voisine! lol c'est tout en un!

* * *

**Réponses aux RAR**

**La Rose de Minuit: **Salut toi! merci beaucoup! je susi contente que tu es apprécier! Voici la suite arpsè ce garnd retard, mais il y a encore une suite qui doit arriver. Merci pour ta review!

**hanna: **Merci beaucoup. Pour le Happy end, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'aime pas les fin triste ; )

Merci pour ta review!

**valou:** Merci Beaucoup et Merci pour ta review! je suis super contente que tu aime! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lache pas, je continue et je ferais la troisième et dernière partie!

**Stupid Axolotl:** lol il ne faut pas avoir honte de ne pas faire des long chapitres, on a tous sa longueur! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aime. Pour le bétatestage pour l'instant je ne sais pas à qui demander donc je verrais plus tard. Je fais déjà ma propre correction mais il reste toujours des fautes.

**Loryah: **salut ma grande! Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé. Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Loryah c'est une happy end, même si ici ... enfin pour l'instant ce n'ets pas fini, il y aura une troisième partie. Bisouxxxx

**zaika:** La suite? La voici! Le happy end? Pas pour tout de suite désolé!

**Shinobu-Sû: **Désolé pour ce retard, vraiment désolé, mais je ne trouvais pas le temps d'écrire. Mais merci pour ta review et voici la suite! et Merci beaucoup!

**Dawn:** merci beaucoup! la suite maitenant!

**Karotte:** Salut! Merci pour ta review! je suis contente que tu aime. Pour ce qui est des sentiments etc je sais j'y suis allé un peu fort mais je voulais faire les ressortir parce que ici c'est un plus de combat et beaucoup moins de sentimentalisme mielleux comme tu dis lol, en tout cas voici la suite qui attend un troisième partie.

**l'ange des ténèbre:** Oh franchement ta fic m'a fait vraiment beaucoup plaisir! Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé! Désolé pour le retard, mais normalement ici tu n'aurais pas à sortir ta boîte de mouchoir, enfin peut être. Bisoux

**Ichy-chan: **salut! Merci beaucoup beaucoup! Je suis hyper contente que tu ai aimé! Pour le destroyement de Voldy c'est ici que ça se passe, mais il ne retrouvera pas Dray maintenant, désolé. En fait nous ne connaîtrons la vie de Draco qu'à la fin, dans la troisième partie, mais on ne le suivra pas au fil des cinq année passé loin de son ryry et des sorciers. Justement comme il est dans le monde Moldu j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur les sorciers et la vie de Harry sans Draco, j'espère que ça te plaira tout de même. En fait on peut dire que c'est plus un Pov Harry, mais il ya certain Pov d'autre personne incorporés dans le récit. Bisoux!

**Sefadora Firewood: **merci! voici la suite!

**serpentis-draco: **tu veux la suite? et bien la voilà avec un peu? de retard.

**Linalyna aka Lady Snake**: salut! désolé de ce retard mais j'ai pas eu le temps de faire cette suite mais maintenant elle est là. Mais merci pour ta reviw et je suis heureuse que tu aime, voici la suite mais ton mascara ne coulera pas! lol

**dmoniac Cat's: **salut ! Je suis contente que tu es ressentit les émotions, pour Harry on saura ici, pour Dray on ne le verra pas désolé! Kisu!

**Crackos: **Je suis contente que ça te plaise et désolé pour les fautes, même si je corrige il en reste toujours. Voici la suite!

**Mily Black:** merci

**Colibri Noir: **Merci beaucoup! voici la suite!

**Vif d'or: **Merci merci! je suis hyper contente que tu ai aimé! Et que tu ai ressentit les sentiments passé, désolé pour le retard mais voici la suite! bisoux

**crazysnape:** merci beaucoup! je suis heureuse que tu ai apprécié! voici la suite!

**onarluca: **merci

**Siria Black 666: **Merci bcp! pour harry tu sauras mais pas pour Draco désolé!

**La nouille: **Salut! Et bien je suis contente que tu aime cet OS enfin le début tout du moins lol Heureusement que tu as mis cetet review car j'avais laissé un peu en plan cet OS, donc c'est toit qui m'a redonné la motivation de le continuer. donc voici la suite kisu!

Bon et bien voici la seconde partie de cet OS ( qui as dit enfin? lol) une troisième partie est en attente et se seras la dernière! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Je te dédie**

**Partie lI**

**11 Mai 1998**

Un an. Cela fait un qu'il est partit. Un an que je me demande si je vais le revoir un jour. Il reste quatre ans. Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire. Alors Joyeux anniversaire mon ange. J'espère que tu vas bien. J''espère que tu est arrivé en Amérique sans encombre et que tu as trouvé un endroit où vivre. Je souhaite que les Mangemort ne t'aient pas attraper.

Son père était furieux quand il n'a pas trouvé son fils à Poudlard. Il a accusé Dumbledore de l'avoir enfermé pour qu'il ne suive pas ce que sa condition de Malfoy lui disait d'être. Dumbledore a été surpris d'apprendre que l'un de ses élèves n'était plus dans l'enceinte du collège et il a été encore plus surpris parce qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Quand Draco est partit, je me suis enfermé dans la Salle sur Demande avec quelques habits de Draco qui restaient dans sa chambre. Je voulais qu'il y ait quelque chose qui lui appartienne à mes côtés. J'ai pleuré toute la journée presque. Heureusement que nous étions samedi car je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. J'étais perdu sans lui.

Puis je me suis souvenu que j'avais une promesse à tenir. C'était dur, mais je devais demander pardon à Ron et Hermione. A tout le monde en faite.

Mais je me suis trompé. Quand je suis allé les voir après les cours du lundi, je leur ai demander s'il voulait bien m'excuser pour les avoir repousser et ils ont fondu en larmes. Hermione m'a avoué qu'elle priait chaque jour pour que je revienne près d'eux. Et pourtant elle n'avait jamais prié.

C'est là que j'ai vu tout le mal que j'ai fait à mes amis et à moi-même en les éloignant de moi.

Je leur ai demander mille fois pardon, mais ils m'ont dit que ce n'était pas à moi de m'excuser. Mais que c'était Voldemort qui devait le faire pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir. Mais Ron a clamé que jamais Voldemort n'aurait de pardon et qu'il devait payé et que c'était à eux aussi de me demander pardon pour ne pas avoir compris que je voulais être seul. Nous nous sommes pris dans nos bras et sommes resté un long moment comme cela, à pleurer nos retrouvailles.

Un peu plus tard, je leur ai tout raconter, la prophétie, les nombres de fois où j'avais pensé à me suicider en début de sixième année. Même Draco ne le sais pas. D'ailleurs j'ai hésité à leur en parler de lui. Je n'était pas près je crois. Je ne voulais pas encore leur dire que j'étais amoureux de mon ancien ennemi. C'était trop tôt. Pour eux comme pour moi. Je ne l'avais pas encore dit à Draco, alors je ne leur dirait pas. Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Peut être.

Puis je suis allé voir les autres Gryffondor pour m'excuser sur ce que je leur avait fait et dit. Tous m'ont pardonné sans rechigné.

Mais j'ai été agréablement surpris quand ce fut le tour de Dumbledore. J'étais dans son bureau, deux semaines après que Draco soit partit et tournait dans ma tête la façon de m'expliquer pour mes agissements. J'avais longtemps hésité à allé le voir. Depuis la fin de ma cinquième année, j'étais furieux contre lui pour m'avoir utiliser. Bien sûr je lui en veux toujours. Mais je le faisait pour Draco. Comme on dit, qu'est ce qu'on ne ferais pas par amour? Cette phrase colle parfaitement à lui et moi. Il est partit pour nous protéger de Voldemort et moi je demande pardon à tout le monde parce qu'il ne veut pas que je soit seul. Mais je ne le regrette pas aujourd'hui.

Dumbledore m'a devancé dans mes paroles. Il m'a confessé qu'il aurait dû pensé à moi au lieu de ne penser qu'à lui et à son plan. Il savait que j'aurais réagit comme ça s'il me le disait tard mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de me gâcher encore plus ma vie. Mais il m'a expliqué que c'est ce qu'il a fait, qu'il m'a gâché la vie en me donnant aux Dursley, qu'il a gâché la vie en me cachant la vérité. Moi je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en voulait autant. La colère que j'avais contre lui était retombé.

S'il ne m'aurait pas envoyé chez les Dursley, je serais sûrement mort depuis longtemps déjà, et je n'aurais sûrement pas connu Draco et ce que nous avons vécu tout les deux. D'ailleurs je crois que Dumbldore savait ce que nous vivions tout les deux car il m'a félicité et m'a dit que c'était la meilleure protection que je pouvais offrir à quelqu'une et que j'en recevrais une également. Je n'ai pas trop compris, mais cela fait un an qu'il me l'a dit et je n'ai pas oublié ses paroles.

A la fin de l'année, il a fait un discours comme tout les ans. Il y disait qu'il avait été heureux de nous connaître et même si je savais que je le reverrais souvent puisque j'allais entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix, quand il a fait son discours j'ai eu l'impression de dire aurevoir à une partie de ma vie. Poudlard avait été une vraie maison pour moi pendant sept ans. J'y ai trouvé une famille et des gens qui m'aime et partir de Poudlard m'a formé une boule au coeur. Je commençait une nouvelle partie de ma vie. Celle des adultes et pourtant je n'ai pas cessé de me dire que cette vie je la connaissais déjà depuis ma première rencontre en première année. Je savais qu'à partir de mon départ, le combat allais être amorcé réellement. Poudlard ne pourrais plus me protéger. Dumbledore serait à distance pour veiller sur moi comme il aimait si bien le faire.

En Septembre j'ai intégré l'Académie des Aurors. J'ai réussi à avoir tout mes Aspics, dont je suis très fier. Je n'aurais jamais imaginer avoir de tel résultat. Mais pendant deux ans j'ai travaillé sur tout les sujets que j'ai trouvé avec acharnement et grâce à cela j'ai améliorer ma magie. Pendant deux ans, j'établissais le processus de transformation en animagi et après les vacances de fin d'études à Poudlard j'ai réussi ma première transformation. C'était magnifique comme sensation, magique. Je m'évade à chaque transformation. Vous vous demandez sûrement quel est mon animagi?

Et bien j'ai été très surpris quand j'ai su que j'avais deux animagis qui me définissait. J'ai lu que s'était très rare. Mais c'est super je dois dire. Le premier animagi en lequel je me suis transformé, fut une magnifique panthère noir. Oui, une panthère, au poil aussi noir que mes cheveux avec de magnifiques yeux vert comme les miens. Cet animal me ressemble en tout point. Mais la seconde m'a plus surpris.

C'était au mois de Décembre que je l'ai découvert. Je faisait un rêve une nuit, un rêve de Draco en fait, et je me suis réveiller en sursaut et je me suis transformé en majestueux et fier tigre de Sibérie, au pelage blanc comme la neige, avec quelques rayures grises-noir sur le dos, les pattes et la tête. Mais ce qui m'a le plus marqué ce sont les yeux. Deux magnifiques yeux bleu aux reflets gris me fixaient dans ma glace. Ses yeux que je n'oublierais jamais. Ses yeux où reflétaient tant d'amour la dernière fois que je les ai vu. Les yeux de mon amour, Draco, mon ange.

J'ai pleuré à ce moment. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit mort et qu'il soit venue pour me dire aurevoir de cette manière. J'ai toujours peur, mais quelque chose me rassure. Aucun journaux n'a parlé d'un homme blond décédé du nom de Draco Malfoy, même si je pense que mon ange à changer de nom. C'est peut être bête, mais ça me rassure.

Je continue donc mes études d'Auror, Ron aussi alors que Hermione fait des études pour devenir Médicomage. Elle et Ron ont décidé de vivre ensemble à la fin de la septième année. Je suis heureux pour eux. Ils m'ont d'ailleur proposé si je voulais vivre avec eux, mais j'ai décliné leur offre. Il faut qu'ils aient leur intimité et je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

Ils ont donc acheté un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse près de celui de Charlie et Fleur. Moi je suis dans un appartement pas loin de l'Académie des Aurors à Londres. J'aime bien, c'est tranquille.

J'aime bien mon appartement. Il y a une chambre où tout les meubles sont bleu ciel et blanc. Je suis apaisé quand je suis dans cette pièce, elle me rappelle Draco, avec ses yeux bleu et ses cheveux blond presque blanc.

Le salon est assez grand, confortable. Les murs sont de peinture jaune pâle ce qui éclair la pièce et le canapé est en cuir de couleur crème. J'ai également acheté une petite télévision dont je capte les chaînes sorcière pour me tenir au courant des informations de notre société dans le monde entier.

La cuisine est verte clair et les meubles en bois de pin. C'est mon côté serpentard qui ressort m'a dit Hermione en rigolant. Elle ne pouvais pas avoir plus raison. Je voulais quelque chose qui me rappel mon ange.

La chambre me rappel son aura, doux comme un ange et la cuisine me rappel qu'il peut avoir un tempérament de feu. Il n'y a que le salon qui rappel que je suis un Gryffondor. Et encore ce n'est que du jaune pâle, il n'y a pas de rouge chez moi. Cette couleur agresse trop je trouve.

Sinon je ne suis pas vraiment seul chez moi. J'ai une salle spéciale que j'ai faite agrandir pour que Buck puisse vivre tranquillement. Je l'ai hérité de Sirius. C'est Tonks qui a eut la maison, je n'en voulait pas. Elle était de sa famille, moi je n'étais que son filleul.

Alors elle s'est installé Place Grimmaurd avec Remus. Je suis content qu'ils soient ensemble. Remus a reprit goût à la vie depuis que j'ai recommencer à parler à tout le monde. Mais ils nous ont fait une annonce il y a deux semaines. Tonks est enceinte. De deux mois maintenant. Remus espère que ce soit un garçon pour qu'il y ait un nouveau Maraudeur. Au début il a eu peur qu'il y ait des conséquences à sa lycanthropie, mais les médicomages lui ont assuré que le bébé ne risquait rien, que c'était seulement lorsque la femme était loup-garou que le bébé risquait d'en être un. Tout le monde a été soulagé.

Et maintenant dans un mois j'aurais fini ma première année d'étude pour être Auror. Il faut trois ans pour le devenir. j'espère que le combat contre Voldemort se déroulera quand je serais diplômé. Parce que même si je m'entraine en dehors des cours, je préfère être Auror. Car ils peuvent utiliser les Impardonnables, même si j'aimerais ne pas avoir à les utiliser, je dois le tuer ou être tuer. Et ça je ne le veux pas, je ne le veux plus. Plus après ce que je ressent pour Draco. C'est ma raison de vivre, et je me dit que dans quatre ans nous allons nous revoir et je ne veux pas y aller sous la forme d'un fantôme et lui dire que j'ai échoué. Ce serait trop dur. Alors je m'entraîne, j'ai appris à contrôler ma magie. Avant elle était "déréglée". Dès que j'étais en colère elle augmentait et je faisais de la magie sans baguette à tout va.

Mais maintenant, ça va mieux. je n'ai plus besoin de ma baguette pour les petits sorts et quand je suis en colère, il n'y a qu'une petite brise de vent dans l'air alors qu'avant tout explosait ! Bien sûr je vais encore m'améliorer, je n'ai pas finit. Il faut encore de l'entraînement pour utiliser les pouvoirs que Dumbledore m'a parlé à la fin de ma cinquième année. D'après lui, mes pouvoirs sont contenu dans la salle de la porte verrouillée au département des Mystères. Si le pouvoir qu'il cache c'est cette magie sans baguette alors Voldemort peut creuser sa tombe et s'enterrer lui même.

Quand Dumbledore a su que je métrisais un peu cette magie, il m'a expliqué que personne ne savait la contrôler depuis un siècle. Le dernier en date était Godric Gryffondor, et il l'utilisai avec toute la force dont il pouvait se servir. Et si je pouvais le faire alors j'étais son héritier. Je ne l'avais pas cru au début. Mais le directeur a ajouté que tout comme Salazar Serpentard, Voldemort parlait Fourchelang, donc si j'utilisait la Magie sans baguette alors j'étais le descendant de Gryffondor. Même si c'était dur à croire, je me suis fait à cette idée, et j'ai continuer à m'entraîner et me suis beaucoup améliorer. Maintenant il fallait que j'ai mon diplôme et ... combattre.

**31 Décembre 1998**

Le Chemin de Traverse est attaqué. Je vient de transplané sur les lieux et je vois qu'il y a déjà des corps qui jonchent au sol et des cris résonnent dans mes oreilles. J'étais en train de fêter la nouvelle année et la naissance de Julie, la fille de Remus et Tonks avec tout mes amis quand l'attaque a été annoncé par Séverus. Il était triste que son filleul soit partit sans le prévenir mais il sait pourquoi il l'a fait. Enfin en partit. Lui aussi avait voulu fuir à l'époque. Son père l'avait destiné à devenir Mangemort et il n'avait pas eu le courage et la force de partir. Nous nous comme rapproché à la fin de l'école. On se dispute encore mais nous sommes tout les deux tristes à cause de Draco.

Rogue a repris les cours d'occlumencie au mois de Septembre avec moi et c'est grâce à cet art qu'il m'a prévenu pour l'attaque. Je la métrise à la perfection maintenant et ce en quelque mois seulement.Je sais que Rogue est fier de moi même s'il ne le montre pas.

Mais à présent je suis face à un groupe de Mangemorts. Ils tuent des sorciers sans rancoeur devant moi mais avec fierté et félicité. Ils me répugnent. Ces hommes sont des monstres, autant que Voldemort. L'un d'entre eux est les père de mon amour et je veux faire payer à cet "homme" ce qu'il était devenu et ce qu'il avait voulu faire de son fils.

Baguette en joue, les Mangemort me défient. Je voulait me défoulé. Le seul moyen de décompressé était le combat pou moi. J'espérais que plus je combattait, plus le temps passerait vite et que ça me rapprocherait de ma rencontre avec Draco.

Le combat a durée deux longues heures. Les Mangemorts étaient nombreux. Ron, Seamus, Blaise et Remus sont arrivé avec d'autre membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont je fais partit depuis mes dix-huit ans tout comme mes camarades de cet bataille, Hermione et d'autres anciens élèves de Poudlard. Les jumeaux aussi l'ont rejoint, avec Charlie, Bill. Percy qui était revenu à la fin de ma septième année n'y était pas entré tout de suite dans l'Ordre. Molly avait dit que c'était pour le punir de s'être détourné de nous durant presque trois ans.

Au total, il y eut une vingtaine de morts, cinquante blessés, trois Mangemort arrêtés qui ont été envoyé à Azkaban, qui est maintenant gardé par les géants qui font partit du clan de Graup qui a réussit à détrôné le Gurg Golgomath dont Hagrid nous avait parlé durant notre cinquième année. Graup fait environ huit mètres maintenant et connais parfaitement l'anglais ce qui nous aide beaucoup pour communiquer avec son peuple. Le combat entre les deux géants avait duré des heures, et Graup avait finalement étouffé Golgomath jusqu'à la mort. Depuis que Graup est le nouveau Gurg les géants sont beaucoup plus fréquentable et ce sont rallié à Dumbledore.

Finallement je commence la nouvelle année a identifié les corps de sorciers torturés. Voldemort a voulu prouvé qu'il est encore présent. Il a marqué l'année de sa signature la plus immonde : la mort et le chaos. Je sents ma cicatrice me brûler. Voldemort est heureux et euphorique. Pour lui c'est une bonne année qui débute.

**11 Mai 1999**

Joyeux anniversaire mon ange! pensais-je en ouvrant les yeux. Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans que nous nous sommes séparer à Pré-au-Lard. Il reste encore trois ans et je me sents de plus en plus seul. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis la nouvelle année et il n'a pas disparu depuis. Je sents que Voldemort prépare quelque chose. Mais quoi? Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'il faut que je persiste dans mes entraînement et que je dois m'améliorer.

Ma magie sans baguette n'augmente presque plus. J'arrive à stupéfixez quelqu'un sans baguette, à désarmer un adversaire et faire des sorts plus simple comme l'Alohomora ou le Pétrificus Totalus, mais ma magie reste à un point que je n'arrive plus à améliorer. Normalement j'aurais dû apprendre le Patronus mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis bloqué.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur le moment ou je reverrait Draco et que je lui avouerait mes sentiments mais rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas. Hermione me dit que c'est à cause du stress des examens d'Auror mais je ne suis pas stressé. Je connais tout les sujets ou presque.

Non, quelque chose ne va pas avec moi. Il fallait que je cherche mais je ne suis pas sûr de trouver. Je dois pourtant savoir sinon je ne m'améliorerais jamais

Je suis invité ce soir pour fêté les fiançailles de Ron et Hermione. Il y aura tout le monde. Même Séverus est convié. Remus et Tonks viendront avec la petite Julie qui est adorable et amène un peu de joie et de bonne humeur pendant cette période de guerre. Le mariage aura lieu le neuf Février prochain j'espère que rien ne viendra le gâcher. Je suis heureux pour mes amis, ils sont heureux et près de leur amour alors que moi il est à des kilomètres de moi et je ne le reverrais peut être plus jamais. Je l'aime tellement. Je fairais tout pour gagner cette guerre

**1er Avril 2000**

Voldemort a attaqué Pré-au-Lard. Ron, Seamus, Blaise, Remus et moi avons été appelé alors que nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Luna qui sort avec Seamus depuis Noël. J'aimerais que cette attaque soit un poisson d'Avril mais ça ne l'est pas. Je suis là, dans la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard, baguette prête à la bataille. Les Mangemorts sont une centaine et les bâtiments brûle partout dans le village. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que j'y aille, mes pouvoirs sont toujours déréglés, mon patronus est beaucoup moins puissants que lors de ma cinquième année.

Je sais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le faire correctement à présent. La source de mon malaise porte un nom: Draco. Il me manque de plus en plus au fil des mois et cela me rend malheureux. Bientôt trois ans. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si long? Je sais que c'est moi qui lui ai dit de nous retrouver dans cinq ans mais .. je n'en peux plus ! Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur mes cours. Mes pouvoirs n'en font qu'à leur tête et je pense sans cesse à lui.

Mais je dois me battre ! Pour lui, pour nous!

Il y a déjà des morts. J'en ai assez de voir les corps d'innocents tombés seulement parce qu'ils étaient né de parents moldu ou sur le passage des Mangemorts. Que tout cesse, je vous en prie ! Je ne veux plus voir tous ces crimes, mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas que j'abandonne. Pour nous.

Je vois Lucius Malfoy qui lance un sort sur un villageois. Je le reconnaîtrait toujours. Sa classe, sa distinction, son élégence. Comment un homme de sa position hiérarchique et aristocratique a pu tombé aussi bas? Pourquoi tout ceux né Malfoy doivent devenir lèche-botte de face de serpent? Non ! Pas tout les Malfoy! Draco a su trouvé une voie qui lui est propre. Ni chez le Mal, ni chez le Bien, mais penchant plus pour la Lumière.

Je vois Malfoy chercher quelque chose. Pour l'instant Voldemort n'est pas encore venu et peut être ne viendra t-il pas mais les cris sont déjà beaucoup présent, beaucoup trop même. Je m'avance vers le père de mon ange. Il m'a vu. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux brûlent de haine et de dégoût pour moi. ... En faite, c'est bien cela. je le dégoûte. Sois en sûr mon cher beau-père, c'est réciproque.

" Potter" siffle t-il d'un ton haineux.

" Malfoy" dis-je sur le même ton.

" Alors tu es content de toi?" me demande t-il

"De quoi il parle?" pensais-je en levant un sourcil.

" Tu es heureux n'est-ce pas? Tu as réussi à détourner ce traître de Draco de moi et de mon maître. Tu es fier d'avoir éloigner mon fils de quelqu'un comme moi hein Potter? Tu vas payer pour ça !"

Il sait ! Comment peut-il savoir que c'est moi? Comment sais t-il que c'est à cause de moi que Draco ne l'a pas rejoint? Qui lui a dit? Qui est le traître qui nous a vendu? Je le trouverais !

" De quoi tu parle Malfoy?" crachais avec rage.

" Ne fais pas l'innocent Potter."

"Moi? Jamais voyons ! Quelle drôle d'idée!"

" Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a détourner de moi!"

" Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr Malfoy?"

" J'ai mes sources."

" Donc nous avons un traître dans nos rang." observais-je plus pour moi même.

" Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était quelqu'un de vos rang Potter, mais assez parlé. _Endoloris_"

J'esquivais avec facilité le sort et lui envoyais un _Experliarmus_ en retour qu'il esquiva également. Je sais que mes pouvoirs ne sont pas stables mais je dois me battre. Pour nous. Mais que penserais Draco s'il apprenait que je fais du mal à son père? M'en voudra t-il même s'il le haït? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un rayon vert me frôle. J'ai eu chaud moi!

Cet homme ressemble tellement à Draco que j'ai l'impression que c'est contre lui que je me bat. Je ne pourrais jamais le combattre en duel. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Pas après tout ce qu'il c'est passé et ce que je ressents pour lui.

Un rayon rouge se dirige vers moi, je plonge au sol pour lévite. A ce rythme là, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. J'espère que Voldemort va rester bien au chaud dans son lit aujourd'hui, car je ne suis pas près à l'affronter. Déjà qu'avec Malfoy père je faiblit alors contre Voldemort je suis mort.

" Tu vas mourir Potter." susurre t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

" N'y compte pas Malfoy!"

Il me lance un sort que je ne connaît pas qui me projète à dix mètres de lui. Arf, Magie Noire! Evidemment que pouvons nous attendre du bras droit de Voldemort? D'ailleurs celui-ci s'approche encore plus de moi, une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux de glace. Comme ceux de Draco. Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à lui. Même si les cheveux de son père sont plus long que les siens, il se ressemblent beaucoup. Merlin, faites que Draco aille bien.

Je ne bouge pas. Je suis pétrifié sur place. C'est comme si l'un de mes cauchemar allait se produire. Je le fais tout le temps. Je vois Draco s'avancer vers moi avec cette lueur de haine dans les yeux puis il me lance un _Avada Kedavra _après m'avoir dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Et maintenant, ça y ressemble sauf que c'est son père qui se tient devant moi. Il lève sa baguette et commence à prononcé le sort mortel.

Soudain un rayon rouge l'atteints de derrière et Lucius Malfoy s'écroule, stupéfixé et laisse voir mon sauveur. Remus se tient là, à cinq mètre de moi, sa baguette toujours en joue, pointé sur Malfoy, du sang recouvre son visage, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le siens. Vu que la pleine lune est pour bientôt, il a du se déchaîner au combat pour calmer le loup qui sommeil en lui.

Il s'approche de moi et m'aide à me relever. Il me lance un sort de guérison plus un de force et me regarde suspicieusement.

" Tu vas bien Harry?" me demande t-il.

" Oui, oui, retournons au combat Remus."

" Le combat est terminé. Je te cherchais mais tu n'étais nul part et je t'ai trouvé avec Malfoy. Dis-moi Harry, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois paralyser devant un adversaire. Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?"

" Rien, c'est juste que ... Non rien, laisse tombé."

" Dis le moi Harry. Tu vas de plus en plus mal au fil des mois. Depuis que tu es revenu vers nous c'est comme si tu perdais pied à la réalité. Ca fait ... trois ans environ que tu es comme ça. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je savais que tu n'étais pas près mais il faut que tu parle à quelqu'un Harry. A Ron, ou à Hermione ..."

" Non ! Ils .. ils ne comprendraient pas! "

" Ils ne comprendaient pas quoi Harry? A moi aussi tu peux parlé. Je ne te jugerais pas. Je sais ce que ça fait et je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive ... encore."

" Merci Remus, mais je vais bien ... vraiment. C'est juste les cours qui me fatiguent un peu trop, et mon entraînement qui n'avance pas. J'ai les nerfs à vif c'est tout. Rentrons s'il te plais. J'aurais du boulot demain et il ne faut pas que je décoive mon mentor !" fis-je en essayant de rigoler un peu pour apaiser Remus.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Si tu veux te reposer demain tu peux prendre ta journée. Tu travail beaucoup trop!"

" Merci chef, heureusement que c'est avec toi que je fais équipe, mais travailler me fait du bien. ... Et le stage avec sera fini à la fin de l'année, il faut que je bosse."

" Harry, je te connais assez pour dire que tu travail pour oublier. James faisait pareil. Mais je voudrais savoir ce que tu essaye d'occulter avec tant d'acharnement."

" Mais rien ! Remus laisse tombé tu veux ! Je vais au bureau, il faut que je remplisse le rapport. C'est obligatoire pour les examens! Bye j'te laisse!" criais-je.

Je me retournais et m'apprêtais à transplaner mais je fut pris de vertiges et tomba dans l'inconscience alors que Remus qui avait sentit mon état me rattrapais dans ses bras.

" Je vais bien, je vais bien, James disait la même chose alors ce n'est aps à moi que tu vas faire ce coup là."

Il partit à la recherche de Ron et Seamus. Il les trouva en train de faire le décompte des victimes alors que les Aurors embarquaient les Mangemorts capturés.

" Ron il y a Lucius Malfoy dans la rue adjacent, il est stupéfixé mais fais attention, il pourrait se réveiller."

" Très bien j'y vais... Harry?" fit il en voyant le brun dans les bras du loup-garou.

" Il est juste inconscient, ne t'en fais pas. Je le ramène chez lui, je m'en occupe. Faites ce que vous pouvez sans moi au bureau. Ron va voir Tonks pour la prévenir et occupe toi des Mangemorts. Seamus, toit tu vas faire le rapport des victimes avec Shakelbot."

" D'accord, je te le confie. A plus Remus, sûrement au QG."

" S'il va mieux je viendrais. Mais prévient aussi Dumbledore de où je suis. Ca ne sert à rien que tout le monde soit au courant, ils se font déjà assez de soucis pour lui."

" Bien, vas-y avant que l'on te voye." fit Ron en voyant des Aurors arrivé près d'eux.

Remus hocha la tête et transplana dans l'appartement du brun. Il le déposa sur son lit et commenca à soigner ses blessures qu'il n'avait pas pu soigner avec le sortilège de guérison.

Le Survivant remuait dans son sommeil et marmonnai des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis voyant que le brun ne craignait rien et qu'il allait bien, Remus partit à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix pour le rapport habituel après chaque attaque de Voldemort.

Il revint deux heures plus tard, son visage n'avait plus de sang, les blessûres qu'ils avaient furent soignées. Mais à peine fut-il arrivé devant la chambre de Harry, il l'entendit parler et marmonner dans sommeil. Il entra dans la chambre et il trouva le brun qui se débattais contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans un rêve, les couvertures avaient été lancée un peu plus loin, et le jeune homme étais en sueur.

" Non, ... non pas ça ! ... Non ! Arrête ! ... Deux ans ... Non ! DRACO ! " se mit à hurler le brun.

Remus était stupéfait. Qu'est ce que le fils Malfoy faisait dans les rêves du brun? Que voulait-il dire par deux ans? Que se passerai t-il dans deux ans?

" Draco ... Non ! Pourquoi? .. Si ! .. Mais si ! Mentis .. Pourquoi? ... Draco ! Mais ... Je ... Je t'aime ! "

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Comment? Il... il aimait Draco Malfoy? Il comprenait ce qui le tourmentais à présent et pourquoi il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il décida que le mieux était de réveiller le jeune homme.

Il prit place sur le lit et secoua le brun qui bougeait de plus en plus, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues rouges. Harry commença à papillonner des yeux puis il se releva d'un coup en criant: "DRACO!"

" Chut Harry, chut. ... Mal- ... Draco n'est pas là... Calme toi ... C'est finit ... C'était juste un cauchemard." chuchota Remus en le prenant dans es bras.

" Draco" souffla Harry à voix basse. " Draco" pleura t-il.

" Chut Harry c'est finit." le rassura Remus.

Le loup-garou passa trente minutes à essayer de clamer le brun qui murmurai toujours le prénom de son ancien ennemi. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, Harry se défit de l'étreinte attendant les questions qu'il savait, allaient arrivées pour des explications. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

" Harry ... tu .. j'aimerais que tu m'explique si tu veux bien? ... Je suis sûr que parler te fera du bien et ... tu n'as parlé à personne de ce qui t'as poussé à revenir vers nous mais quelque chose me dit que cela à un rapport avec le fils Malfoy. J'ai raison?" demanda Remus peu sur de lui.

Harry acquiessa. Puis il réfléchit un moment, et expliqua tout à Remus. Il raconta sa relation avec Draco, comment ils en étaient arrivé à coucher ensemble. Comment leurs sentiments changèrent. Comment il fit évader son amant, avec l'aide de Bill dans l'anonymat. Et ses sentiments depuis le départ de celui qu'il aime.

Tout. Vraiment tout.

Remus était encore une fois stupéfais mais n'avait pas coupé le brun, savant qu'il se libérait d'un poid énorme et que cela lui faisait du bien et l'apaisait. Il ne le jugeait pas. Harry était presque comme son fils depuis que Sirius était partit et jamais il n'oserais le juger.

Harry tomba d'épuisement dû au combat et à toute les émotions ressentit en expliquant tout à Remus. Celui-ci lui avait promit de ne rien dire à pesonne tant que Harry ne disais rien.

Remus après s'être assuré que Harry dormais paisiblement repartit pour Place Grimmaurd retrouver sa femme et sa petite fille de un an et demi déjà.

Pour Harry, la nuit fut ponctuée de rêves de Draco qui lui avouait sa haine pour lui et qui le tuait ensuite d'un coup de couteau en plein coeur. Il se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur, en pleure et en hurlant le nom de son amant. Il espérait le trouver à ses côtés, endormi et se prouver que ces trois dernière années n'avait été que des mauvais rêves mais à chaque fois la place froide à côté de lui prouvait que c'était bien réelle. Il pleurait donc de deséspoir et de douleur à cause de son coeur laissé à l'abandon dans cette guerre loin de son amour.

Les jours suivants, Remus lui permit de rester chez lui pour se remmettre. Il n'avait évidemment rien dit et Harry lui en était reconnaissant.

**11 Mai 2001**

Un an à attendre mon ange. Joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, je peux dire que je suis près à combattre Voldemort. Ma puissance est au maximum. J'ai finalement réussi à métriser parfaitement la magie sans baguette. Ma magie s'est débloqué un peu après que avoir parlé à Remus l'an dernier.

Mon Patronus est le plus puissant que Dumbledore ait vu. Ce n'est pas seulement un animal. Il y a Cornedrue bien sûr mais il y a également d'autre animaux dont un renard, un chien, un chat, un lion, un aigle, un cygne, une loutre, un loup, une fouine, un dragon, et un magnifique tigre. Oui, tout ces animaux représentent les personnes en qui je crois et tu y es mon ange et plus d'une fois j'en suis sûr.

Mon patronus a réussit à terrasser deux cents Détraqueurs. C'était lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en Mars. Oui encore une attaque ! Et beaucoup moins de morts. J'ai juré de tout faire pour qu'il y en ai le moins possible et c'est ce que je compte faire. Voldemort n'a pas attaqué depuis mais je sens qu'il prépare quelque chose. Pas à cause de ma cicatrice, mais mon instinct. Quelque chose me dit que cette année sera celle de la bataille finale. Mais qu'il vienne, je l'attends de pied ferme. Je le combattrais. Je le tuerais. Je le vaincrais. Et je gagnerais.

J'ai hâte que tout soit enfin finit. J'ai hâte de retranscrire toute ma haine pour lui lors du combat. J'ai appris des sorts d'une ancienne magie que Dumbledore lui même ne connaissait pas. J'ai appris des sorts puissant et d'autres dont je suis le créateur.

J'ai hâte de te revoir mon amour, mon ange. Attends moi. Plus qu'un an et nous nous retrouverons.

**31 Octobre 2001**

Tout les membres de l'Ordre sont réquisitionnés. Les Aurors sont partout, ils attendent tout comme moi je l'attends. La fin. La plus grosse attaque vient d'avoir lieu. Nous avons tous transplaner au Ministère. Les Mangemort lancent des sorts de tortures et de mort à tout va. Déjà plein de mort jonchent le sol de l'atrium. Je sais que ce combat sera le dernier. Je sens ma cicatrice me brûler, la douleur me transperce déjà. Il est là. Il attend que je vienne à lui. Ne t'inquiète pas Tom, j'arrive. Je suis près depuis longtemps déjà. Il est temps que nous nous affrontions. Le combat final va être amorcé et je jure que tu n'en ressortiras pas vainqueur. J'ai une promesse à tenir et je la tiendrais.

Vients à présent, fait moi face. Je vais te montrer ce que l'amour nous donne. La force. La force de quoi déjà? La force de survivre. La force de vaincre. La force de te faire mourir. Je n'ai plus peur de toi Tom, Draco est ma force. Notre amour est notre force pour continuer. Je lui ai promit de le retrouver et je le ferais, et ce même si je dois te tuer.

Te tuer. Je suis prêts maintenant. Approche. Prépare-toi à voir la mort arriver. Tu vas sentir la douleur. Tu vas savoir ce qu'on ressentit toutes les victimes que tu as massacré et à qui tu as prit la vie sans aucun remord ni pitié. Je te le promet Ton, tu vas payer.

Je suis en plein combat à présent. Je lutte pour arrivé à toi, celui qui a causé tant de souffrance et de peine. Tu as gâché ma vie Tom. Tu as enlevé la part d'humanité qu'il me restait. La seule chose que je veux c'est te tuer. Ta mort me permettra de rejoindre mon destin, ma vie, mon ange gardien, Draco.

Bellatrix Lestrange est déjà tombée devant moi. Sirius est vengé. Neville et moi l'avons combattu ensemble. A présent elle connais la douleur causé par des centaines de Doloris. Elle a hurlée. Elle a demandé pardon, mais nous ne l'avons pas écouté. Seul le mot vengeance résonnait à nos oreilles. Elle a finalement été vaincu. Elle n'est pas morte. La mort aurait été trop douce. Elle est finalement devenu comme les parents de Neville. Elle ne vit qu'à moitié. Son âme est perdue.

Je n'ai pas encore utilisé l'Avaka Kedavra. Je le réserve pour toi Tom. Ce sort a chamboulé ma vie. Ce sort a causé tant de mort. Celle de mes parents, Cédric, le professeur Mc Gonagall et tant d'autres sont morts par ce sort. Ce sort qui .. m'a causé cette cicatrice. Ce sort qui s'est retourné contre toi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté une ombre Tom? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas laissé en paix? Tu sais quoi Tom? La paix. Tu ne l'auras jamais. Tu vas souffrir mille tourments. Le Purgatoire va t'envoyé là où .. les personnes dénuées d'âme périssent. Ton Jugement Dernier ne sera pas comme les autres. Tu seras jugés coupable de toute la souffrance de ce monde. Tu ne seras jamais pardonné Tom. Jamais. Tu vas souffrir. Vients à présent. Face à face. Tout les deux. Pour la dernière fois, je te le promets.

Je me retrouve face à toi au bout d'un moment. Tu me fixe de tes rubis et un sourire déforme ton visage pétride qui autrefois était celui d'un homme. Dix mètres nous séparent. Autour de nous tout a disparu, il ne reste que toi et moi

" Alors Potter, tu es sortit de ton château. Attention papy Dumby n'est pas là pour te protéger." tu susurre.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Tom, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour te tuer." dis-je

" Pauvre fou, tu as prit la grosse tête mon petit. Fait attention, la célébrité ne te vas pas."

" Non Tom, c'est la folie qui ne te vas pas. Elle te perdra."

J'eut juste le temps de me baisser qu'un jet de lumière vert me frôlait. Je ripostait avec un _Experliarmus _que tu pâra grâce à un sort de protection.

" Tu veux jouer Harry. ... Eh bien soit, jouons. _Doloris! _" cria t-il.

Le sort ricocha sur mon bouclier que je vients de mettre en place. Tom poussa un cri strident en comprenant ce que j'ai posé autour de moi. Il continua à me lancer sort sur sort alors que j'essayais de me concentrer pour garder le bouclier en place. Mais au bout de dix minutes, ma protection céda et je fut propulser contre le mur derrière moi. Je retombe au sol en faisant un bruit sourd qui fit se retourner plusieurs combattant de l'Ordre et de Voldemort. Je me relevais tant bien que mal et voulu récupérer ma baguette mais quand je releva les yeux je la vit dans les mains longilignes et blanches de Voldemort. Il la faisait tourné avec ses doigts et la regardais comme si c'était la plus belle merveille du monde.

" Rend-moi ma baguette Tom."

Celui-ci releva la tête avec un petite sourire sadique sur ses lèvres. Il me montra ma baguette en l'agitant à côté de son visage.

" Cette baguette? Pourquoi te la rendrais-je? Tu n'as aucune chance maintenant. Tu vas mourir et rejoindre ta sang-de-bourbe de mère et je pourrais reigner sur le monde!" s'exclama t-il en poussant un rire morbide venant d'outre tombe qui résonna dans le Grand Hall.

Je sentais ma rage et ma haine pour lui couler de plus en plus dans mes veines. Je me repositionnais en face de lui et l'observa en plissant les yeux de fureur. c'est lui qui allais mourir.

**Je te guiderai dans le noir**

**Mais je me perdrai si tu pars**

**J'ai plus le coeur à faire semblant**

**Alors prends la main que je te tends**

**Je suis prêt maintenant**

" Sois maudit Tom !" hurlais-je

Je joignit mes paumes l'une contre l'autre devant moi et me concentra. Les murs et le sol commencèrent à trembler autour de moi et sous mes pas. Une brume orangâtre m'entoura. Je commençais à parler dans une langue morte inconnue qui résonnait dans l'atrium. Tom me regardais abasourdi, mais il se reprit vite et me lanca des dizaines de sorts mortel qui étaient absorbés par la brume où des éclairs verts gravitaient autour.

Tout le monde sentais la puissance émanée du survivant. Tout les combattants avaient stoppés leur combats et fixaient avec crainte et appréhension pour les Mangemorts, espoir et respect pour les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre. Tous les regards se portaient vers le jeune prodige qui continuait toujours de parler dans cette langue inconnu de tous, dont la brume s'intensifiait et le faisait s'élever du sol,

Je sentais ma magie me traverser et sentais l'amour qui coulais dans mon sang. Je priais que toutes les personnes tuer par Voldemort ou par ces serviteurs viennent m'aider. Je les appelais pour me venger et faire payer à Tom ce qu'il leurs avait fait subir. Toutes les phrases que je prononçais venaient du plus profond de mon coeur. Je savais ce qu'était ce language. J'avais vu ma mère en rêve le mois précédent. Elle m'a expliqué que cette incantation provenait de l'amour, que sa magie se nourrissait de l'amour qu'on lui donnait. Il fallait trouver un point d'encrage et que je me fit à mon amour éternel pour une personne vivante. Un nom m'étais venu à l'esprit. Un seul nom. La seule personne que j'ai aimé et dont la séparation m'avait déchiré le coeur depuis presque cinq ans. Un amour qui n'avait pas faiblit mais n'avait cessé de s'accroite d'année en année. L'amour en qui j'ai mit tout mes espoirs et ma force: Draco.

Je continuais d'appeler tout les innocents assassinés, torturer et tuer par celui qui avait changé ma vie dès mes un an. Je pouvais sentir l'amour, la vengeance, la haine et la rage me traverser le corps. J'espérais que cela fonctionne, mais je ne savais pas dans quel état j'en ressortirais. J'utilisais beaucoup trop de puissance pour en ressortir indemme.

Au bout de dix minutes d'incantation, je relevais la tête et encrais mes émeraudes comme on me le disait souvent, dans les deux joyaux rouges en face de moi. Je pouvais y lire un sentiment de peur qui me fit sourire et me permit de récité la dernière tirade que tout le monde pouvait comprendre d'une voix puissante, venant des hécatombes de l'autre monde.

"Que par ses rimes

Tu payes comme il se doit.

Pour tout tes crimes

Fait dans ton combat,

Soit banni.

Par toutes les âmes prise jadis.

Purge ta peine

Ressent notre haine,

Ressent la souffrance, la douleur,

Pour l'éternité,

Ici est ton heure

De rendre notre tranquillité."

Toute la brume orangâtre se concentra dans les paumes jointes du brun. Les éclairs dansaient à l'intérieur et le brun ne quittait pas des yeux celui qui lui avait causé tant de souffrance. Le Survivant fit un sourire narquois au mage et sa voix résonna une dernière fois dans l'atrium se répercutant sur les murs froids.

"Pour l'amour,

Part pour toujours.

Pour l'amitié,

Part à tout jamais.

Pour la haine,

Part purgé ta peine.

Que ton corps disparaissent,

On ne veut plus de ton espèce.

Que ton âme périssent,

Tom, meurt dans un supplice.

Que tu paye,

Tu n'es pas immortel.

Part pour toujours,

Et à jamais."

Les deux dernière phrases furent hurlé par le jeune sorcier alors que la brume électrique dans ses mains traversa les dix mètres qui les séparaient en formant un rayon orange, les éclairs gravitant de nouveau autour et atteignit la poitrine du Mage Noire qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il hurla de douleur en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Sa baguette tomba au sol alors que des centaines de brumes de toutes les couleurs traversaient les murs et se dirigeaient vers le monstre qui agonisait au sol. Elles le traversèrent de part en part ce qui lui fit pousser des hurlements de douleur qui résonnèrent contre les parois de l'atrium alors que le rayon disparaissait dans le corps du Mage Noire. A chaque brume de couleur le traversant, Voldemort hurlait sa douleur sous les yeux froid et vengeur de Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout.

Après de longues et douloureuses minutes pour le sorcier noir, la brume ressortit de son corps et revint graviter autour du brun puis se dissipa peu à peu. Harry tomba à genoux alors que les hurlements cessèrent et que le silence faisait place. Tout les Mangemorts s'étaient effondrés au sol sous la douleur de leur marque des Tenèbres. Ils semblaient tous évanouis, aucune personne en noir ne bougeait et ils semblaient respirer difficilement.

Une brume de couleur vert émeraude flotta jusqu'au jeune sorcier, suivit par une autre de couleur marron foncé. Elles se positionnèrent à sa hauteur alors que le brun relevait doucement la tête.

Harry observa les deux âmes proche de lui. Deux visages le fixaient. Le premier de brume marron ressemblait traits pour traits au Survivant alors que la seconde semblait posséder de long cheveux et magnifique yeux vert émeraude, plus foncé que la brume elle même.

Les deux âmes lui souriaient tendrement et le fixait avec reconnaissance et fierté. Harry leur sourit doucement et suivit du regard une troisième âme de brume bleu nuit qui s'avançait vers lui. Le visage était celle d'un personne décédé six ans plutôt. Les larmes vinrent rapidement aux yeux du brun. Son parrain et ses parents étaient devant lui et souriaient paisiblement et tendrement. Ils l'avaient aidé à vaincre Voldemort. L'âme noir du Mage était à présent prisonnière pour toujours dans ces tourments et cela grace à toutes les âmes des personnes tuées par Voldemort ou ses disciples.

**Je te dédie**

**Mon âme à Dieu, les larmes aux yeux**

**Je te dédie**

**Ma force et le feu d'un amour pour deux**

**Je te dédie**

**Les larmes aux yeux, ce que j'ai de mieux**

**Mes larmes aux yeux**

" Merci maman, merci papa et ... merci Sirius. Merci de m'avoir apporté votre aide et votre soutient, vous pouvez être en paix maintenant. Je vous aime." murmura t-il les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Les trois âmes les gratifièrent d'un sourire et disparurent dans un rayon de lumière de la même couleur que leur brume suivit par toutes les autres âmes qui partirent vers le repos et la paix éternelle.

Harry fixa l'endroit où se trouvait sa famille quelques minutes plutôt, puis son regard ce posa sur le sol là où Tom Elvis Jedusor avait péri. Un grande marque noire s'était dessinée au sol qui avait brûlé à quelques endroits.

Les Aurors commencèrent à arrêter les Mangemorts encore évanoui alors que les membres de l'Ordre faisait le compte de leurs hommes.

Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Remus s'approchèrent du Survivant dont le regard semblait perdu. Ron mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami et celui-ci le regarda les yeux dans le vague.

" Harry? Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda le rouquin d'une voix douce.

Harry les regarda un à un avant de reprendre la contemplation de la marque au sol.

" C'est finit." murmura t-il perdu.

" Oui Harry, c'est finit à présent. ... Tu es libre maintenant. Qu'est ce que ça te fais Harry? Tu peux vivre normalement maintenant, comme n'importe quel sorcier." fit Blaise d'une voix mi-enjouée mi-fatiguée.

Le brun regarda au loin un moment semblant réfléchir et l'ombre d'un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se disait qu'il allait pouvoir vivre avec Draco.

" Je vais le retrouver." souffla t-il.

" Qui Harry?" demanda Hermione en se tenant la hanche droite.

" Je vais le retrouver." répéta Harry come pour se convaincre.

" Oui Harry. Tu le retrouveras. Et tu seras heureux." fit Remus en lui donnant une accolade alors que ses amis se regardaient perdu.

Harry sentait la joie monter en lui alors qu'il réalisait que Voldemort était mort et qu'il était libre. Enfin libre. Sa joie était telle qu'il ne sentit pas ses forces le quitter. Sa vision devint floue, les sons devinrent des bourdonnements raisonnant dans ses oreilles et ses membres devinrent de plus en plus lourd alors qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience et dans les bras de Remus qui avait vu le brun devenir très pâle et ses yeux devenir vide.

La guerre était terminé mais le Survivant avait utilisé tout l'amour de la terre et sa magie avait subi un trop plein d'émotion ce qui avait causé un coma magique pour le garçon au cheveux noir corbeau. Personne ne savait quand il allait se réveiller mais l'une d'entre elle espérait que ce soit avant le mois de Mai prochain. Il ne savait pas où lui Harry et Draco devaient se retrouver. Il espérait vraiment qu'il se réveille. Le garçon à la cicatrice avait perdu cinq année de bonheur pour protéger celui qu'il aimait et lui-même, il méritait plus que quiconque le bonheur, la paix et l'amour. Mais il fallait qu'il se réveille.

Pour Draco...

* * *

Voici la fin de la seconde partie, j'espère que vous avez aimé, faite moi part de vos impression avec une tite reviews s'il vous plait! ça me ferais très plaisir! et me donnerais la force pour continuer cet OS à qui il ne manque plus qu'une partie pour être complet. Vous y retrouver en personnage principal Remu, Blaise et du Lucius, du Draco, mais évidemment vous aurez les retrouvailles de nos chéris !

Bisoux à tous

Vert emeraude!


	3. Partie III

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

_**Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la troisième partie de Je te dédie! **_

_**C'est un miracle non? Après tant de temps ! **_

_**Bon je sais j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de retard mais l'inspiration pour cette fic n'était pas au bon fixe, **_

_**et durant mes vacances loin de chez moi elle est revenu donc **_

_**j'annonce que cette troisième partie ne sera pas la dernière comme je vous l'avais dit! **_

_**Et oui vous avez bien compris! **_

_**Il y aura une quatrième partie et se sera la dernière! **_

_**On peut donc dire que l'OS qui devait être en trois partie est en fait une mini-fic de quatre chapitres. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira! **_

_**J'ai bien aimé écrire celui-ci enfin surtout certains moments fort en fait. **_

_**Maintenant passons aux Rars qui ont été posté depuis un bon bout de temps voulez-vous ? lol**_

_**RARs**_

**Nad: **Merci beaucoup! je suis contente que ca te plaise! désolé pour le retard vraiment, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, pas d'imagination pour cette fic durant un long moment :$ Mais voici la suite et vu que j'ai eu pleins d'idées je me retrouve avec une quatrième et dernière à écrire ! J'espère que ca te va et que ca te plaira ! Bisous!

**Yoko: **Je suis contente que ca t'ai plu ! Et heureuse que tu es ressentit de l'émotion dans mes écrits. Pour que Harrys e réveil il va falloir attendre ;)

**Lisylys: **Tout d'abord je suis désolé pour le long retarddddd ! Ta fic m'a fait très plaisir ! Et c'est quand je relis des reviews comme celle là que ca me donne envie d'écrire ! Je suis très contente que mon style et mes écrits te plaisent ! Et tu vois l'imagination est enfin revenu et du coup une quatrième partie doit venir à celle-ci. J'espère que c ate plaira et que tu seras encore capable d'attendre la véritable fin !

**Cha:** Merci beaucoup! Ca me fait trop plaisir que ca te plaise! J'epsère que ca continuera ! Et désolé pour le retard ! Bisous

**Gin: **lol ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà souffert de faire dormir Harry alors il ne peut que se réveiller, même si l'idée de le laisser comme m'a éffleurer l'esprit! lol baisse ta baguette je plaisante ! (A)

**lucaskelement: **Je suis contente que ca te plaise! Et surtout que tu trouve que la fin de Voldy est l'une des meilleurs! Came touche! Voici enfin la suite ! Bisous J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**kim: **Voici la suite! Je suis contente que ca te plaise ! bye!

_**Je te dédie**_

_**Partie 3**_

**1er Janvier 2002, 00H00**

"- Bonne année Harry. Tu nous manque. Revient-nous vite." fit la voix d'Hermione dans la grande infirmerie, tout en caressant la joue de son meilleur ami.

"- Oui, bonne année vieux. Réveille-toi, Mione et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je veux que tu sois éveiller pour te le dire. Tu nous manques beaucoup." continua la voix de Ron qui étais assis à côté d'Hermione.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une heure, le regard fixer sur la poitrine de Harry qui se soulevait paisiblement.

Deux mois que le brun était dans le coma et l'amélioration était minime. Sa magie n'avait que très peu refait surface mais tout le monde espéraient qu'il se réveille, ils avaient confiance.

Mme Pomfresh entra suivit de Remus et Blaise. Ce dernier était devenu très ami avec eux depuis la fin de la guerre et il s'inquiétait autant que les autres pour le Survivant, devenu Vainqueur depuis le mois d'Octobre.

Harry Potter avait été cité dans tout les articles depuis sa victoire. Tout les journaux de la presse sorcière racontait que le Survivant et Vainqueur de Voldemort était dans le coma et que personne ne savait quand il allait en sortir. Hermione avait bien essayé d'atténuer la publication d'articles mais elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Ron et Hermione laissèrent leur place aux nouveaux venus alors que l'infirmière examinait les signes vitaux de son patient. Elle soupira en constatant que rien n'avait changé. Elle adressa un faible sourira aux deux hommes et sortit de la pièce.

Remus avait préféré transférer le jeune homme à Poudlard, conscient que celui-ci préférerait sûrement se réveiller dans un endroit connu. Le brun avait en horreur les hôpitaux, c'était d'ailleurs tout juste pour qu'il aille à l'infirmerie de l'école tant les fois où il s'y était retrouvé étaient nombreuses.

Mais depuis le combat final, son coma magique prenait toutes les forces physique du brun et le garçon "dormait" en attendant que sa magie se régénère. Mais cela pouvait prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Même Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi faire, ce qui était extrêmement rare de la part du sorcier.

Tout les Mangemorts avaient été arrêté mais un seul manquait dans les dossiers du Ministère. Remus était inquiet. Le Mangemort en fuite n'avait pas été présent lors de la dernière bataille. Il aurait normalement dû être enfermé à Azkaban depuis quelques mois mais il avait été délivré juste avant la bataille et personne n'avait vu Lucius Malfoy depuis.

Remus devinait très bien où il était. Lucius Malfoy devait être à la recherche de son fils qu'il considérait comme un traître. Et de ce fait, Draco Malfoy était un sorcier encore plus en danger que les cinq années précédente. Azkaban avait des effets très souvent nocifs sur ses détenus à cause de la présence des Détraqueurs et Lucius devait sûrement être devenu un peu fou après presque un an et demi d'enfermement. Il allait sûrement accusé son fils d'être la cause de la mort de son maître et Harry ne serait pas là pour le protéger. Remus savait que le garçon qu'il considérait comme son fils s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir pu aider celui qu'il aimait depuis plus de quatres ans.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Draco. Malfoy senior n'arrêterais pas ses recherches tant qu'il n'aura pas tuer son fils de ses propres mains.

Remus prit la décision de chercher le jeune Malfoy alors que son regard se posait une nouvelle fois sur le brun dont la respiration régulière l'apaisait. Harry serait heureux de le retrouver à son réveil pensa-t-il.

Il reporta son visage sur le fils de son meilleur ami. Son visage était pâle, ses lèvres également, son corps étaient amaigri même avec les soins que lui prodiguait au mieux l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Remus fairait tout pour que ses paupières laisse place aux magnifiques émeraudes héritées de Lily. Et il savait que l'étincelle de vie qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis sa troisième année lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Sirius, reviendrait lorsque le blond serai à ses côtés.

C'était décidé. Le lendemain il partait à la recherche de Draco Malfoy.

**11 Février 2002**

Quatres mois que le Survivant était dans le coma et l'amélioration était encore très minime. Ses amis s'inquiétaient un peu plus chaque jour qui passaient. Remus Lupin était partie depuis le premier janvier et aucun ne savait exactement où.

Il avait seulement préciser avant de partir de Square Grimmaurd où tout le monde s'était rassemblé, que ça aiderait Harry et leurs visages s'étaient éclairés.

Blaise Zabinni était partit avec lui sur sa demande, Remus avait pensé que connaissant le Serpentard, l'Auror pourrait l'aider puisque Draco était son meilleur ami d'après Harry.

Ils avaient donc tout les deux beaucoup voyagé durant ces six dernières semaines. Ils étaient tout d'abord partit pour l'Irlande, la France et tout les pays d'Europe mais chaque fois que Remus essayait de repérer l'aura de Draco, il n'avait rien sentit. Ils étaient donc arrivé au Japon à présent. Ils se doutaient que Draco ne viennent vivre dans ce pays mais il avait dû utiliser tout les moyens possible pour se cacher et ils devaient le chercher absolument partout.

Remus eu contre toute attente, sentit l'aura du jeune Malfoy alors qu'il passait près d'un petit village du Japon. Ils avaient essayé en vain de savoir si le jeune homme était toujours présent mais Remus se doutait qu'il n'était plus là depuis longtemps.

**10 Mars 2002**

Encore une fois, le Japon fut un échec tout comme la Chine et l'Australie.

Ils savaient tout les deux que se serait dur de le retrouver puisqu'il n'utilisait pas sa magie mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé que Draco puisse tenir aussi longtemps. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient c'était que Lucius Malfoy ne retrouve pas son fils avant eux. Le jeune blond passerait sûrement un sal quart d'heure face à son père.

Remus se félicita d'avoir décidé de prendre le Magicobus pour leur recherche. Cela leur permettait de voyager de pays en pays en très peu de temps.

Le loup-garou avait d'ailleurs remarqué que le contrôleur Stan Rocad n'était plus à son poste depuis quelques temps et d'après Erni, le garçon avait entreprit un voyage dans le monde.

Blaise, qui était souvent grognon depuis qu'ils étaient partit, avait bougonné sur le fait que Stan au moins pouvais visiter les différents pas où il passerait alors que eux ils devaient passer en coup de vent dans le monde.

Ils prenaient contact régulièrement avec Poudlard par cheminette pour avoir quelques informations et savoir si on avait repéré la magie de Lucius Malfoy. Mais rien ne montrait que le Mangemort était en action.

Remus s'enquissait toujours de la santé de Harry et d'après Mme Pomfresh, le jeune homme aurait beaucoup récupéré magiquement depuis quelques jours et le garçon devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques mois. Donc le fait de retrouver Draco était de plus en plus important, ils avaient donc décidé de prendre le cap sur l'Amérique après tout leur nombreux échec en Afrique et le reste de la partie du monde déjà visité.

**02 Avril 2002**

Les recherches en Amérique du Sud et en Amérique central fut un flop total. Ils étaient passé par le Brésil, l'Uruguay, l'Argentine ainsi que le Chili et beaucoup d'autres, et Remus n'avait absolument rien sentit grâce à son flair de loup-garou.

Ils s'étaient retrouvé à Cuba, à Haïti et en Jamaïque où Remus faillit repartir seul. En effet, Blaise avait été tenté de rester sur l'une des îles, pour leurs plages, leurs coktails et les belles jeunes filles en bikini. Le dernier des maraudeurs avait dû le prendre par le col de son tee-shirt et le mettre de force dans le Magicobus qu'il venait d'appeler.

"- Blaise, si tu veux faire bronzette il va falloir y mettre du tiens pour retrouver Draco. Ensuite tu pourras te prélasser aussi longtemps que tu le voudras mais pas avant que Harry ne soit heureux aux côtés de Draco." avait-il dit à Mexico.

Blaise lui avait rappelé qu'il fallait d'or et déjà que le "Survivant" se réveil.

**22 Avril 2002**

Quand ils arrivèrent à New York après encore plusieurs échec dans différents ville d'Amérique, une concentration de Magie Noire était présente d'après Remus qui avait les yeux encore cerné de sa troisièmes nuits de pleine lune. En réalité, la situation de l'ancien professeur était un problème dans leur recherche. L'homme devait à chaque fois trouvé une petite île déserte pour passer ses trois nuits de transformations en loup-garou pour éviter toutes attaques dans les villes visitées. Blaise quand à lui, faisait des recherches en attendant le retour de son co-équipier.

Remus les conduisit dans les bas quartiers de la ville où cette source de magie se fit encore plus ressentir. C'était la première fois qu'il la ressentait et ses deux hommes étaient sûr qu'elle provenait de Lucius Malfoy.

Blaise et lui prirent donc le chemin du quartier où ils cherchèrent durant quatre heures tout les bâtiments susceptible de cacher le Mangemort.

Ce n'est que la nuit tombée, qu'ils ressentirent un flux de Magie Noire à trois rue de leur position. Arrivé dans une petite rue éclairée où quelques bruits de conversations leur parvinrent, dans l'ombre d'une baguette éclairée, trois silhouettes se dessinaient sur les murs tagués par les jeunes du quartiers.

"- Je savais que je te retrouverais, traître. Tu vas payer pour avoir désobéi Draco." disait une voix froide en pointant sa baguette sous la gorge de l'ancien Serpentard.

Remus et Blaise écoutèrent, les sens aux aguets pour éviter tout mal fait à l'ancien Serpentard.

"- Tu m'as finalement retrouvé _papa_. Je croyais ne jamais te revoir. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué." fit la voix du fils Malfoy d'une voix moqueuse.

"- Arrête de jouer _fils_, tu n'es pas en position de parler."

"- Ah oui, je vois ! Lucius Malfoy n'est pas capable de retrouver son _très_ cher fils sans qu'il n'est un chien de garde à ses pieds." fit Draco en pointant la troisième personne du menton. " Tu es pitoyable."

Un bruit de coup de fit entendre dans la pénombre et un grognement de douleur et une chute au sol.

"- Je ne suis pas un chien Malfoy. Par contre, toi tu as obéit aussitôt que Potter t'as dit de décamper il y a cinq ans." fit une voix rocheuse.

"- J'aurais dû me douter que tu travaillais pour mon père ! ... Harry t'as fait confiance et tu l'as trahis Rocad !" rugit Draco en se relevant.

Le rire froid du jeune homme autrefois boutonneux résonna dans la petite ruelle sinistre.

"- Je me suis juré de te retrouvé Draco." dit alors Lucius d'une voix méprisante en enfonçant sa baguette dans la gorge de son fils. " ... Et de te tuer." finit-il, une lueur de folie brillant au fond de ses yeux délavé.

"- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore fait papa ? Tu attends peut-être l'autorisation de ton idiot de maître ?" demanda Draco d'une voix lente et moqueuse.

Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent de rage alors que Stan Rocad pointait, lui aussi, sa baguette sur le jeune homme blond qui se demandait pourquoi les deux Mangemorts avaient une telle réaction.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Lord Voldemort avait péri. Quand il avait été attrapé par son père et Rocad il avait cru que Voldemort gagnait en pouvoir et souhaitait faire payé aux décampeurs. Mais la vérité était toute autre. Son père voulait se venger de lui. Pour lui, Draco était un traître, ce qui était vrai, et devait mourir pour ne pas l'avoir suivit.

Prenant un air digne malgré la douleur qui lui tirallait l'estomac suite au coup de poing de Rocad, il nargua son père de sa voix habituellement traînante lors de ses première années à Poudlard.

"- Oh, je vois ... Tonton Voldy aurait-il trépassé ?"

Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu en poussant son père à bout, mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa rage et la contenir en lui.

Son père darda un regard sombre et fou sur lui avant de prendre la parole d'une voix mystérieuse qui fit frissonner Draco malgré lui.

"- Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il c'est passé Draco." disait-il.

"- Que veux-tu dire ?"

Les lèvres de Lucius s'ourlèrent en un sourire méprisant.

"- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas le seul à avoir trépasser dans la guerre mon fils." commença-t-il. " Potter s'est battu bravement, tu peux être fier de lui." continua-t-il en mettant une main sur son "coeur".

"- Je ne te crois pas." fit Draco avec hargne.

"- Ah oui? Pourquoi ta voix tremble-t-elle alors ?" demanda Lucius. " Potter est mort, il était bien trop faible pour survivre face au maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est fait un plaisir de lui enfoncé son épée dans le coeur." murmura Lucius assez fort pour être entendu du blond en face de lui.

"- C'est faux ! Harry est le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il n'y ai jamais eu !" s'exclama Draco en repoussant son père grâce à un flux magique, ce dernier tomba en arrière dans des cartons trainant dans les poubelles.

Draco frappa Stan qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir à cause de la rapidité déconcertante du blond. Il voltigea dans les air et tomba lourdement sur Lucius qui essayait de se relever, après une prise de karaté de la part de Draco. Le jeune homme s'enfuit en courant dans les profondeurs de la rue du Bronx.

Remus et Blaise trop choqué pour réagir tout de suite quand le blond frappa son père, entrèrent enfin dans la rue. Ils étaient surpris de voir avec quelle facilité Draco avait repousser si facilement l'homme qui se disait son père.

Blaise se rua sur les deus hommes au sol, qui avaient les membres entremêlés et essayaient de se relever en vain. Ils semblait paralysé au sol. L'Auror les ligota pour la forme même si savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bouger. Remus était partit en courant vers le lieu où Draco était partit.

"- Lucius Malfoy, Stan Rocad, au nom de la loi, je vous arrête." fit Blaise d'une voix froide.

Il reçut deux regards noir alors que Remus revenait essouflé.

"- Draco est partit." dit-il.

"- Oh c'est pas vrai ! On le retrouve et voilà que Monsieur décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette !" s'exclama Blaise. " Où crois-tu qu'il soit allé ?"

"- Maintenant qu'il sait que la guerre est fini, il va sûrement avancé son retour en Angleterre." dit pensivement le loup-garou.

"- Le petit dragon est partit dans les bras de son sal cabot se sang-mêlé." ricana Lucius.

"- La ferme Malfoy !" éructa Blaise en frappant le blond, du sang commençant à couler des lèvres de celui-ci sous le poing vengeur de l'Auror.

"- Blaise !" s'exclama Remus en stoppant le jeune homme qui allait recommencer son geste.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? On est pas en service ! Je peux le frapper comme je veux !" fit Blaise en grognant le blond de nouveau. " Je peux lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Draco !" encore un coup. " A Harry !" encore un autre. " A toutes les personnes innocentes qu'il a tué !" et encore un. " Et je peux même le tuer pour avoir rejoint Voldemort !" finit-il en donnant une dernière droite au visage tuméfié du Mangemort qui s'effondra au sol, le nez et les lèvres en sang, et deux oeils aux beurres noir.

"- Tu peux le faire, c'est vrai. Mais ça m'étonnera que Draco souhaite voir son ami en prison." fit Remus prévenant.

Blaise suspendit son geste alors qu'il allait relevé le blond pour le battre encore.

"- Ramenons-les en Angleterre alors. Nous les donnerons au Ministère et ils passeront devant la Commition de Justice qui a été mise en place pour les mangemorts." fit-il alors en mettant difficilement Malfoy sur ses pieds vu qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. " J'aimerais savoir ..." continua-t-il en regardant Stan.

Il lui prit alors le bras gauche et souleva sa manche. Alors la Marque des Ténèbres apparue.

"- C'est bien c'que j'pensais. Vous pourrirez en prison Messieurs. Vous aurez peut-être même le droit à un baiser." fit Blaise d'une voix froide.

"- Allons-y. Des personnes arrivent dans notre direction." murmura Remus en relevant Rocad

Blaise transplanna en emportant Malfoy père avec lui, suivit de Remus et Rocad.

Arrivé à Londres, ils prirent le chemin du Ministère sans tarder. Jamais Remus n'aurait pensé que le traître puisse être ce jeune homme qu'il tenait. Celui-ci avait toujours été gentil, prévenant et sympathique quand il prenait le Magicobus. Cela avait été un coup dur quand il l'avait entendu parlé avec tant de froideur et de haine dans la voix alors qu'il était dans la ruelle ruelle face à Draco. Harry lui avait toujours fait confiance depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré avant sa troisième année à Poudlard. Il lui avait même sauvé la vie et c'était comme cela que Rocad le remerciait.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le rôle d'espion en tant que contrôleur du Magicobus était une très bonne place puisque les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix l'utilisaient régulièrement.

Après avoir confié les deux Mangemorts aux autorités sorcières, Remus s'empressa d'aller à Poudlard alors que Blaise partait faire le rapport sur comment ils avaient retrouvé Lucius et Stan.

Cette fois-ci il ne prit pas le Magicobus mais arriva dans le bureau du directeur par cheminette et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ses recherche avec le jeune Zabonni.

A la fin du récit, Dumbledore parut étonné d'apprendre le nom de l'espion. Comme quoi, le vieux directeur n'était pas au courant de tout.

"- Draco, c'est donc enfuit." dit-il alors.

"- Oui, Albus. En fait, quand Lucius a dit que Harry était mort, il m'a semblé sentir sa peur que ce ne soit vrai. Mais il n'a pas entièrement cru son père. Je crois que leur amour est si fort qu'il fera tout pour le retrouver même s'il pense que son père pourait encore le retrouver pour le tuer."

"- Je le crois aussi mon cher Remus. Je vous remercie d'être partit si longtemps pour retrouver Draco. Je crois que quelqu'un attend impatiemment votre retour au Square Grimmaurd." fit Albus les yeux pétillants de malice.

"- Merci Albus. ... Mais j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions si ça ne vous dérange pas."

"- Pas du tout, allez-y."

"- C'est en ce qui concerne la bataille finale. Je voulais savoir comment Harry a pu trouvé un tel prossédé pour tuer Voledmort ?" demanda l'ancien professeur.

"- Je vois que tu te décide enfin à me poser cette question. Je savais que tu l'aurais fait un jour où l'autre." sourit Dumbledore d'un air bienveillant, passant tu vouvoiement au tutoiement.

"- Toujours aussi sûr de vous Albus." plaisanta Remus.

"- Moi ? Toujours." répondit le directeur en rigolant. " Pour votre question, je crois que je pourrais répondre par quelque chose comme ' L'amour est le chemin qui mène à la victoire et la victoire mène vers l'amour libre ' mais je ne crois pas que ce soit cette réponse qui te convienne."

Remus sourit et affirma.

"- En vérité, c'est Lily qui lui as appris ce rituel. C'est un rituel sans en être vraiment un. Je dirais plutôt que c'est une libération. Harry a appelé toutes les âmes damnées par Voldemort pour lui venir en aide. Et ce sont les âmes des personnes qui ont souffertes par amour et qui en sont mortes qui ont répondu à son appel. Tu comprend pourquoi il y avait Lily, James et Sirius."

"- Oui, je comprend." répondit Remus d'un air triste en repensant aux âmes de ses meilleurs amis lors de la bataille final à qui il n'avait pas pu parler.

"- Il y avait également Alice et Franck Longdubat qui ont enduré milles souffrances pour protéger leur fils puisque Bellatrix les a torturé pour connaître le contenu de la prophétie qui était à double tranchant. Ils ne sont pas mort, mais leur âmes n'est plus vraiment présente en eux. Voldemort a donc subi toutes les souffrances et la haine des victimes jusqu'à trépat. Personne ne résiste à autant de haine et de souffrance quand elles vous mangent de l'intérieur. Même si Voldemort était un monstre, il restait humain malgré tout. Il avait certe une minime part d'humanité mais assez présente pour ressentir. Il a donc explosé de l'intérieur car il souhaitait sortir de son propre corps sous la douleur. Il a rejoint le lieu appelé Jardin d'Eden, plus communément appelé Enfer chez les Moldus. C'est en réalité un îlot de terre de feu où les bannis y endure mille tourmants jusqu'à la fin des temps."

Il s'arrêté, soupira et reprit alors que Fumsek poussait un petit son mélodieux.

"- Le temps ne passe pas pareil pour chacun des bannis. Il passe plus lentement en fonction de la gravité de leurs méfaits où de leurs crimes. Certains revivent leurs morts indéfiniment. D'autres, certains moments de leur vie qui les ont conduit au Jardin d'Eden. J'aime à croire que Tom revit les moments de son enfance qui ont fait grandir en lui la haine contre son père. Mais peut-être revit-il le moment où il est mort." dit pensivement l'homme barbu.

"- Ce n'est pas de chance pour lui." sourit Remus. " Et d'ou vient ce sortilège ... cette incantation ? C'est vous qu'il lui avez donné ?"

"- Non ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai donné. Cette incantation vient de lui seul. Il était le seul qui pouvait tuer Voldemort. C'était donc le seul qui choisissait comment il mourait et l'incantation utilisée devait être de lui. Cela, il l'a deviné tout seul après un de nos entretiens que nous avions eu avant la fin de ses études ici, après que le jeune Draco soit partit."

"- Pourquoi Harry est-il tombé dans le coma ?" demanda encore Remus.

"- Je crois ..."

Il y eu alors un bruit derrière la porte alors que Dumbledore commençait à parler. Remus se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne mais le loup-garou entendit l'escalier tournant bouger, quelqu'un en sortir et courir dans le couloir. Il entra dans le bureau et trouva le directeur à la fenêtre, scrutant l'horizon où le soleil commençait à se lever.

"- Comme j'allais le dire, je crois que nous aurons la réponse dans peu de temps. Certaines personnes ont assez attendu et souffert durant cette guerre." dit mystérieusement Albus.

**&**

**&**

Des bruits de pas résonnaient contre les murs de pierre froides et humides. Une personne courait à en perdre haleine dans ces grands dédalles de couloirs sans fin alors qu'une seule pensé tournait dans sa tête. Il était vivant.

Le jeune homme qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé durant toutes ces années avait les yeux brillant et rouge, des larmes d'apaisement passagé coulaient sur ses joues. Ses cheveux blond étaient toujours coupé court et voletaient librement autour de son visage comme il aimait. Son corps avait gagné en maturité. On devinait sous sa chemise noir, son torse bien dessiné et ses abdominaux assez musclé. Il avait un peu grandi au fil des années mais de peu. En fait Draco Malfoy était toujours aussi beau et aussi grand.

Il tourna au couloir suivant et la porte de l'infirmerie se trouva devant lui à porté de bras. Encore quelques pas et il le trouverai allongé dans un lit, un drap blanc recouvrant son corps. Il le retrouverai dans le coma.

Quand il avait avait rencontré son père dans la petite ruelle de New York, il avait cru que Voldemort avait survécu. Durant cinq ans, il priait tout les jours que Harry réussisse à survivre et à les libérer et pendant cinq ans, il avait eu peur pour celui qu'il aimait.

Après être descendu du Magicobus à King Cross à l'époque, il avait vite retrouvé un point de distribution de ticket d'avion et était partit pour le Japon où il avait appris les différentes utilisations des plantes dans la médecine avec un vieil homme qui l'avait recueillit et sa petite fille.

C'était des moldus et Draco avait vite appris à vivre avec eux durant deux ans, mais avec quelques difficultés parfois. Akasha Kokoro, la jeune fille âgée de vingt deux ans, lui avais appris les arts martiaux et le sabre. Et Himeru Kokoro, lui avais enseigné la vieille médecine des plantes.

Il était partit ensuite en Egypte où il appris les différentes religions et cultures anciennes qui étaient à peu près de la magie.

Il voyagea ensuite dans d'autres pays du Sud puis du Nord mais évitant l'Angleterre et ses alentours. Il s'était alors retrouvé à New York où il entra rapidement dans une université de médecine pendant deux ans. Il avait réussit à obtenir son diplôme de médecine en seulement deux ans, ce qui était un véritable exploit. Il venait juste d'entrée dans un hôpital réputé de New York quand son père l'avait trouvé près de chez lui.

Il s'était loué un petit appartement dans le Bronx, ce qui lui permettais de ce fondre dans la masse. Les habitants du quartier n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait définir de sympathique mais il ne cherchait jamais à causer d'ennuis aux autres. Chacun menait sa propre vie.

C'était donc seul que Draco passa ses cinq années loins de son pays natal. Même si il y avait eu Akasha et Himeru, il s'était sentit affreusement seul au fond lui. Une partit de lui manquait.

Sans Harry près de lui, il était devenu incomplet.

Mais quand son père lui avait dit que son amour était mort au combat, son coeur avait faillit explosé en morceau. Il savait que Harry lui avait demandé de vivre si lui même mourait mais à ce moment précis où le doute s'installa en lui, il sut que jamais il ne pourait vivre sans l'espoir de pouvoir à nouveau le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. La meilleure partie de lui-même serait morte avec Harry.

Il s'était alors débarrassé de son père et de son larbin de traître et était partit pour Poudlard aussitôt où il s'était dirigé vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait entendu la discussion entre son ancien professeur de DCFM et son ancien directeur et quand il sut que Harry était dans le coma, il avait couru vers l'infirmerie.

Harry lui avait dit une fois qu'il détestait les hôpitaux. Il avait donc déduit qu'il devait être à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Le seul lieu qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison.

Draco se retrouvait donc en pleine nuit, devant l'infirmerie alors que tout les élèves de l'écoles dormaient.

D'un pas tremblant, il entra à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait aucune lumière d'allumer et seul, une petite lumière provenant de la lune donnait un minimum de clarté pour pouvoir avancer sans tomber. Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille et un petit bip continu lui parvint.

Il avanca vers un rideau qui était tiré autour d'un lit et en l'écartant il ne trouva pas Harry, mais deux personnes. Un homme et une femme enlacé. La jeune femme semblait posséder des cheveux châtains bouclés et le jeune homme possédait une chevelure de feu. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley avait changé.

Et Draco sourit quand il vit l'anneau de fiançaille au doigt d'Hermione. Mais d'après le renflement sous les draps, elle portait un heureux évènement. Draco pensa qu'ils étaient mignon ainsi enlacé.

Il referma le rideau et avec sa baguette dont il ne s'était plus servit depuis cinq ans, lança un sort de silence sur le lit pour qu'ils n'entendent rien.

Personne d'autre n'occupait de lit dans la pièce.

En scrutant la pénombre, le blond vit une porte au fond de la pièce. Il s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit. Le bip qu'il avait entendu en entrant se fit plus fort. Il venait en réalité d'une machine carré à côté d'un lit au fond de la chambre individuelle.

Et là, sous les couvertures, y reposait un jeune homme aux cheveux noir en bataille, ses paupières recouvrant ses deux émeraudes, un nez droit et une bouche pleine qu'il avait tant aimé embrasser.

Harry ressemblait à une statue de pierre que le temps n'avait pas vieillit. Il était magnifique.

Draco s'approcha en silence de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps maintenant et l'observa longuement se rappelant tout les moments passé cette nuit où il avait dû le quitter. Il craqua alors quand il vit tout les fils qui étaient branché sur l'appareil et qui entrait dans le bras et le nez du garçon aux cheveux noir. Il tomba à genoux devant le lit et pleura, et pleura encore.

Il demanda pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour lui venir en aide, pour le protéger comme il aurait aimé le faire. Il lui avoua qu'il avait cru en lui et qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il réussirait, qu'il était fort. Il sanglota en disant à quel point il pouvait l'aimer que ça en faisait mal car il avait peur qu'il ne se réveille pas un jour et peur de ne pouvoir lui redire encore une fois ces trois mots si cher à son coeur en voyant ses deux émeraudes briller d'émotions.

"- J'ai tant besoin de toi mon ange." pleura-t-il les larmes redoublant d'intensité. " Je ne serais rien si tu ne reviens pas. ... Tu te rappelles il y a cinq ans, quand je suis partit. Je t'ai dit que loin de toi, je souffrirais et que si je n'avais pas la chance de pouvoir te parler à nouveau, je ne survivrais pas. Je t'ai aussi dit que c'était moi qu'on allait appelé le "Survivant". "Survivant d'un amour impossible". Mais notre amour n'est pas impossible Harry ! Je sais que nous pourrions être heureux ensemble. Si tu nous laisse une chance bien sûr." dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Il lui prit les mains tendrement et le regarda encore.

"- Quand je tai demandé si tu pensais qu'il puisse y avoir un "nous", tu t'en souviens ? ... Tu m'as dit que pour toi il existait déjà. Mais pour qu'il y ai un "nous", il faut être deux. Et il faut revenir vers moi mon ange. Je t'aime et ni le temps ni personne ne changera ce que j'éprouve pour toi."

"- Quand j'ai revu mon père hier soir et qu'il m'a dit que tu étais mort avec Voldemort ... J'ai cru que mon coeur allait explosé. Je me suis débarrassé de lui après plusieurs provocations. Tu me connais, il faut toujours que je le défie. Ca n'a pas changé." sourit-il derrière ses larmes.

"- J'ai tout de suite transplaner au château. Je voulais voir Dumbledore dans son bureau mais Lupin était déjà là. ... Tu sais ... Je crois que Dumbledore savait pour nous bien avant que ça ne commence. ... Je me demande comment il fait." dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. " Enfin, ils ont parlé de la bataille finale, de comment tu as fait pour en finir avec Voldemort. Je suis fier de toi mon amour. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu utiliserais la Magie de l'Amour. C'est une branche de la magie qui est très compliquée et il faut ressentir un sentiment d'amour extrêmement fort pour une personne vivante pour l'utiliser. ... J'espère seulement que la personne que tu aime te vaux. Je ne supporterais de voir quelqu'un que tu ne mérite pas. ... Dis moi Harry, est-ce que je peux avoir l'audace de dire que je te mérite ? Je suis si perdu."

"- Si tu aime une autre personne que moi, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas. Je partirais loin de toi, comme autrefois. Mais s'il te plait petit ange, si tu ne m'aime pas, ne me demande pas de te haïr. Je ne le pourrais pas. J'ai été obliger de te haïr durant si longtemps que dès que j'ai appris à t'aimer, je ne le peux plus depuis."

Son regard voilé de tristesse passa sur le visage paisible de son ancien amant, une larme solitaire coulant sur sa joue.

"- Comme tu es beau petit ange. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais quand tu dormais près de moi, je te regardais très souvent. Je te détaillais encore et encore pour garder une image de toi, de peur qu'un jour tu n'arrête tout. Et quand je pensais à toi lorsque tu étais loin de moi, c'était cette image qui me revenait. Ca aurait pu être le moment où tu prenais du plaisir où quand tu souriais. Mais je préfère celle où tu dors, celle où tu es dans le monde onirique, celle où tu étais inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de toi. Celle où je voyais encore plus ton innocence. Et aujourd'hui je souhaite plus que tout autre chose te revoir réveiller, entendre ta voix, voir tes yeux briller et revoir ton sourire."

"- Tu te souvients au début de la septième année, après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard ? J'étais venue te voir à l'infirmerie et tu m'as dit de partir parce qu'on pouvait me trouver et poser des questions. Je ne voulais pas que notre relation soit découverte et toi non plus, mais je t'aimais déjà tu sais? Et j'avais peur que tout le monde ne découvre mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne les assumais pas encore entièrement." dit-il en rigolant tristement.

"- Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus peur. Je souhaite te demander de vivre à mes côtés, peut-être même de m'épouser. Mais pour ça, je dois savoir ce que tu ressents. Donc il faut avant tout que tu te réveil Harry."

Le blond bailla alors, sentant la fatigue peser sur lui après cette rude journée. Sa respiration était saccadée par ses anciens sanglots.

"- Je suis fatigué à présent. Je crois que vais dormir près de toi. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère." dit-il en baillant à nouveau.

Il prit une chaise et la posa à côté du lit. Il s'y assit et posa sa tête sur ses bras qui était posé sur la matela.

"- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit tout ça petit ange. Peut-être que si quelqu'un rentrerait, il me prendrai pour un fou. Mais je m'en fou. Je t'aime et j'avais besoin de te parler comme autrefois. Ca m'a fait du bien. Dors bien Harry." dit-il avant de s'endormir au rythme de la respiration du Survivant alors que le château s'éveillait.

**&**

**&**

C'est une caresse sur son front qui le réveilla alors qu'il était plongé dans un rêve de Harry et lui à leur propre mariage. Il ouvrit les yeux et en se relevant il vit le visage timide d'Hermione Granger. Celle-ci lui souriait doucement et son regard passait de Draco à Harry.

"- Bonjour Granger." fit Draco, toute l'animosité pourtant habituelle envolée de sa voix.

"- Bonjour Malfoy, heureuse de te revoir." dit-elle en souriant encore, bien que surprise de la gentillesse soudaine du blond.

"- Je pourais dire la même chose. On peut dire que ça fait longtemps."

"- C'est vrai. Cinq ans déjà." elle pointa la chaise l'autre côté du lit. " Je peux ?"

"- Bien sûr. J'allais partir de toute façon." dit précipitemment le blond à contre coeur.

"- Où est-ce que tu fuit encore Malfoy?" demanda Hermione en s'assayant.

"- Je n'ai pas fuit Granger, rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Si j'avais eu le choix, je serais resté ! Je ne l'aurais pas laissé seul !" s'exclama-t-il, ses mots s'échappant de sa bouche sans pouvoir les contrôler.

"- D'accord, tu n'as pas fuit. Maintenant je comprends tout." dit-elle d'un petit air vainqueur.

"- Que veux-tu dire ?" grogna le blond agacé toute gentillesse soudain envolée et étant parfaitement réveillé.

"- Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Harry a été si distant." répondit-elle mystérieusement.

"- Mais, bon sang de quoi tu parle ? Accouche Granger !"

"- Pas avant trois mois désolé." dit-elle en mettant une main sur son ventre arrondi.

"- Je ne te savais pas comique Granger." fit Draco d'un ton acide.

"- Oh, arrêtons les familiarité tu veux ? Nous allons être de la même famille si je comprend bien. N'est-ce pas Draco ?" sourit-elle en regardant son meilleur ami et l'ex-Serpentard.

Draco comprenant qu'elle avait compris ce qui le liait au brun, baissa la tête tristement en repensant que leur relation n'était pas officialisé.

"- Je ... Je l'espère. Pour savoir, il faudrait qu'il se réveille." répondit-il en relevant la tête, ses yeux ne cachant pas sa souffrance.

"- Il va se réveiller, ne t'en fait pas." essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

"- Tu as l'air si sûre de toi. Je ne sais plus quoi croire." dit-il d'un air las.

"- Je comprend tu sais. Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début, je suis sûr que je pourais mieux comprendre et t'aider avec les autres pour te faire accepter."

Le blond la considéra un instant avant de regarder de nouveau Harry.

"- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi aimable Hermione." dit-il enfin.

"- Tu ne me connaissais pas du tout Draco." lui rappela-t-elle.

"- C'est vrai." admit-il.

Il soupira et commença difficilement à lui parler de sa relation avec son ange brun.

Il lui expliqua pourquoi il avait dû haïr Harry et les autres pendant tant d'années. Comment Harry et lui se retrouvèrent à coucher ensemble et comment ses propres sentiments évoluèrent à force d'être en contact avec lui et de l'observer.

Puis il parla de la lettre de son père, de sa déclaration faite à Harry. Et enfin du souhait de Harry pour qu'il parte loin du pays afin de le protéger. Il raconta les deux promesses qu'il avait demandé au brun, qui consistait à revenir vers ses amis et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui quand ils se reverraient. Il lui raconta tout. Absolument tout depuis le début. Tout comme Harry l'avait fait avec Remus.

A la fin du récit, Hermione avait les yeux brillant de larmes. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le blond puisse être aussi émotif. Et jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse éprouver de tel sentiments envers son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'il disait la vérité en disant qu'il aimait Harry. Ca se voyait dans son regard. Tant de souffrance, tant d'amour. Il aimait Harry ou alors c'était un excellent comédien.

C'était donc pour cela que Blaise et Remus était partit. Personne ne savait où ils étaient partit durant quatre mois mais maintenant elle comprenait.

"- Je suis contente d'apprendre à te connaître vraiment." dit-elle au bout d'un moment. " Je ne pensais pas que tu puisse être autrement que le vil, méchant, accarîatre et antipathique Serpentard."

"- Tu pourras remercier Harry. C'est grâce à lui que je ne me cache plus. Avant je devais faire ce que mon père souhaitait que je fasse pour plaire à Voldemort. Mais durant la sixième année, j'ai observé Harry. ... Je voyais qu'il n'allait pas bien depuis le début de l'année. Je crois que si je ne m'étais pas éloigné des autres Serpentard lors de cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'aurais continuer à faire semblant de le haïr alors que je l'aimais et je serais sûrement devenu Mangemort par désespoir."

"- Je suis contente que Harry ne soit pas venu avec nous alors. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Tu as su lui apporter ce dont on ne pouvais lui donner alors je te remercie Draco. Harry est comme le frère que je n'ai plus et je suis sûr que si tu n'étais pas autant entrer dans sa vie, il ne serait plus là depuis longtemps. Tu es ce qui lui as permit de tenir. Même loin de lui, il pensait toujours à toi."

Le blond lui fit un sourire timide puis reprit les mains blanches du brun dans les siennes et le regarda à nouveau. Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder et pourtant quelque chose dans les paroles de la jeune femme lui fit froncer les sourcils.

"- Hermione, tu as dit que Harry était le frère que tu n'as plus. Tu veux dire que ..."

"- Oui. ... Il avait dix ans quand il est partit et moi je n'en avais que cinq. ... Je n'en ai jamais parlé à quiconque mais je pense très souvent à lui. Il s'appelait Sylvain. Il a lutter durant quatre ans contre sa maladie. Mais son cancer était généralisé. Il était trop avancé pour que son état s'améliore malgré les traitements. ... Je me souvients que c'était un enfant plein de vie qui aimait rire, faire des blagues à sa petite soeur, dessiner et jouer. ... Quand sa maladie a été diagnostiquée, les recherches sur cette maladie n'était pas très avancée chez les moldus. ... Durant la sixième année, j'ai fait des recherches et à l'époque, la médecine sorcière aurait été capable de le sauver avec un traitement de potions durant deux ans. Mais nous ne savions pas que la magie existait." dit-elle en pleurant. " Si nous le savions, peut-être aurait-il été sauver et aujourd'hui il serait avec moi et invité à mon mariage." finit-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

Draco qui l'avait écouté attentivement, se leva et alla la prendra dans ses bras alors que des sanglots la prenaient de plus en plus. Il la berça pendant un moment, une main lui caressant les cheveux en signe d'appaisement.

"- Chut, calme-toi Hermione. C'est finit. Tu sais, je ne sais pas si ça peux te consoler, mais aujourd'hui encore nous avons beaucoup de mal à soigner cette maladie, même chez les sorciers. Tu peux me croire, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance que le traitement magique fonctionne."

"- Je le sais, mais si seulement nous avions connu ce traitement, on aurait pu essayé !" rugit-elle de désespoir alors qu'elle pleurait toujours.

"- Non Hermione. Si Sylvain n'était pas un sorcier, nous n'aurions pas pu le sauver. Ce traitement ne fonctionne que sur un sorcier."

"- C'est vrai ?" demanda-t-elle la voix enrouée.

"- Oui. Aucun non-sorcier ne peux l'utiliser. Ca pourrait poser pas mal de problème dans leur organisme. Et comme tes parents sont moldu, je ne crois pas que leur deux enfants puisse être sorcier. Ce cas est extrêmement rare." la rassura-t-il.

Elle renifla et s'écarta doucement de lui avant de lui murmurer un "merci" timide. Son regard noisette dévia vers le brun qui marmonnait dans son sommeil.

"- Le retrouver ... Je vais ... Le retrouver." disait-il sous l'oeil ahuri du blond qui espérait qu'il se réveille.

"- Ca lui arrive de temps en temps." fit la brune en avisant l'air surpris de Draco.

"- Je ... Il parle de moi ?" demanda-t-il.

"- Je pense. C'est la dernière phrase qu'il a dite avant de tomber dans son coma magique après la bataille. Je crois qu'il souhaitait te retrouver bien avant le jour dit." sourit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec sa main.

"- Il reste trois semaines avant le rendez-vous que l'on c'était fixé à Pré-au-Lard."dit-il tristement.

"- C'est le onze Mai c'est ça ?" demanda Hermione.

"- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit." demanda-t-il curieux.

"- Tout les ans, sur son calendrier, il écrivait un certain nombre d'année et ajoutait une petite phrase à chaque fois. Par exemple, - Encore trois ans mon ange. - ou - Un an mon amour et nous nous retrouverons. - Je me suis toujours demandé à qui était destiné ces messages. Mais maintenant, je comprend et je suis heureuse que ce soit pour toi."

"- Je faisais la même chose de mon côté." sourit-il douloureusement en repensant aux années manquées près de son petit ange.

"- Ca ne doit pas être un hasard alors." sourit Hermione. " Les grands esprits se rencontre comme le dirait Arthur."

"- Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il se réveil pour que je puisse revoir ses yeux briller et lui dire que je l'aime." dit-il avant d'embrasser le front du brun et ensuite sa main qu'il approcha de sa bouche.

"- Draco, je me demande ce que tu vas faire maintenant." fit pensivement la jeune femme enceinte.

"- Que veux-tu dire ?"

"- Eh bien, tu n'as pas finit Poudlard, donc tu n'as pas pu passer tes ASPICs et tu n'as pas pu faire d'autres études après donc il faut bien que tu fasse quelque chose."

"- Oh mais ne t'en fait pas ma chère. Je n'ai pas chaumer pensant cinq ans. Avant de revenir précipitemment ici, j'ai obtenu une place en tant qu'obstétricien dans le meilleur hôpital de New York. J'avais déjà fait deux ans d'études des plantes dans la médecine au Japon et je suis rentré dans une université de New York où j'ai obtenu mon diplôme. Donc si je travail la médecine sorcière, je pourrais deveni obtsétricomage dans un ou deux ans."

"- Ce serait super Draco ! Je serais contente si tu y arrive. Et je suis sûr que tu seras meilleur que tout les autres obstétricomages. Parce que celui que j'ai rencontré pour me préparer à l'accouchement n'était pas très compétent, tu peux me croire." assura-t-elle.

"- Merci, Hermione. C'est gentil." dit sincèrement le jeune homme blond." Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il en se levant.

"- Non, merci. J'ai déjà manger quelque chose avant de te réveiller."

Le blond acquiessa et prit le chemin de la porte. En l'ouvrant il eu la surprise de tomber sur le fiancé d'Hermione, Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci semblait faire une tête de plus que Draco et beaucoup plus musclé.

"- Mon coeur, tu peux me dire qui est cet homme dans la chambre d'Harry ?." demanda ce dernier.

Draco leva un sourcil, un poil vexé de ne pas être reconnu. Il avait autant changé que ça ?

"- Mais bien sûr mon chéri ! Je te présente le sauveur de notre meilleur ami Harry, qui a su prendre soin de lui comme il faut durant les deux dernières années de collège. En clair, voici Draco Malfoy." fit Hermione d'un ton enjoué.

La réaction du roux ne se fit pas attendre. Il se tourna vers le blond, rouge de fureur et lui envoya son poing droit en plein visage. Draco chancela et tomba à genoux, recrachant du sang alors que Hermione criait contre son fiancé.

"- RON ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" hurlai-t-elle.

"- Mais c'est Malfoy bon sang ! Tu ne vas pas le défendre après ce qu'il nous a toujours fait ?" éructa le roux en pointant du doigt le blond qui se relevait difficilement.

"- Ce n'est pas Malfoy pour moi ! Mais Draco ! Tu comprends ? C'est mon ami ! Sans lui, Harry ne serait jamais là !" s'exclama-t-elle en montrant le brun inconscient dans le lit.

"- Tu veux dire que tu es contente que Harry soit dans cet état !"

"- Mais non triple idiot !" cria-t-elle. " Grâce à lui, Harry est encore en vie !"

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries Hermione ?" s'énerva le roux.

"- Ce que je veux dire Ronald Weasley." commença-t-elle avec hargne qui fit pâlir son fiancé. " C'est qu'il y a six ans, Harry et Draco ont commencé a coucher ensemble. Harry se consolait dans ses bras de la perte de Sirius. Mais Draco est tombé amoureux de lui contrairement à ce qui avait été dit entre eux: pas d'amour et leur relation devait restée cachée. Il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. Ca ne te paraissait pas bizarre qu'il disparaisse du jour au lendemain juste avant la fin des cours ?"

"- Non puisque j'étais sûr qu'il était avec Vodemort et qu'il occupait ses draps." répondit Ron en haussant les épaules ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part du blond.

"- Tu es vraiment nul quand tu t'y mets Ronald. A moi ça m'a paru bizarre. J'ai fait des recherches il y a trois ans et j'ai appris que la dernière fois que l'on avait vu Draco Malfoy, c'était à l'aéroport de Londres. J'ai alors su que Draco avait fuit. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je sais que si Harry lui a fait confiance, alors nous pouvons lui faire confiance aussi. Harry ne s'est jamais trompé sur les personnes qu'il fréquente." dit-elle avec un calme étonnant alors que quelques minutes avant elle était furieuse.

"- Si. Une fois il s'est trompé." fit la voix de Draco qui brisa le silence pesant.

Elle se tourna vers celui-ci. Il se tenait le nez avec un mouchoir dans la main qui imbibait le sang au fur et à mesure.

"- De qui tu parle ?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

"- Stan Rocad, le contrôleur du Magicobus." dit-il alors que ses yeux brillait de rage à l'énonciation de ce nom maudit.

"- Stan ? C'était lui l'espion ?" fit Ron sidéré. " Putain ! Et dire que je lui donnais des informations sur les batailles. Je suis nul !" s'exclama-t-il en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

"- Je ne te l'fais pas dite chéri." fit une Hermione moqueuse.

Le roux lui lança un regard noir auquel sa fiancée répondit par une petite moue adorable qui consistait à faire de petit yeux doux, mettre la lèvre inférieure en avant alors qu'elle caressait son ventre rebondi. Draco devina alors que sa nouvelle ami se servait du fait d'être enceinte pour attendrir son idiot de fiancé. Intérieurement, il jubilait en voyant les yeux de Ron se poser avec envie sur les formes de la jeune femme. Ces deux là étaient de vrai numéros.

"- Dites, vous auriez quelque chose pour mon nez ?" demanda-t-il alors que Ron soupirait, vaincu par sa fiancée.

Celle-ci avait un petit sourire vainqueur, signe qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle sortit sa baguette et récita une petite formule latine. Aussitôt, une lueur bleu entoura la pointe de la baguette et le nez du blond se retrouva soigné ainsi que sa lèvre.

"- Merci." dit-il en lui souriant.

"- Et comment tu sais que c'est Rocad l'espion, Malfoy ?" demanda Ron, les sourires entre sa fiancé et son ennemi d'école ne lui plaisant pas du tout.

"- Parce qu'il était avec mon père en Amérique quand ils m'ont retrouvé. Mais il a été arrêté quand je me suis enfuit, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lupin y étais."

"- Et Blaise n'étais avec lui ?" s'étonne Hermione.

"- Blaise ? Pourquoi devrait-il y être ?" demanda Draco surpris d'entendre le nom de son meilleur ami d'enfance.

"- Ils étaient partit tout les deux à ta recherche depuis le début de l'année. Mais personne à part Dumbledore connaissait le but de leur mission. Nous avons la réponse sous les yeux maintenant." dit-elle en s'assayant de nouveau, le poid de son ventre lui pesant.

Le regard de Draco dévia vers la fenêtre et il remarqua alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il entendit seulement les bruits de pas et de conversations qui résonnaient dans les couloirs.

"- Draco, si tu veux te laver et manger quelque chose, je peux te proposer de rester dans l'une des chambres du collège. Dumbledore nous l'a donné, au cas où il y aurait un problème avec le bébé. Il y a tout ce dont tu auras besoin." proposa Hermione qui avait compris que les élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

"- Merci Hermione. Je crois que j'en aurais besoin en effet."

"- Bien suis-moi." dit-elle en se levant de nouveau.

"- Euh - je. ... je voudrais rester une minute avec Harry si ça ne vous dérange pas." dit-il soudain timide.

"- Bien sûr, on t'attends dehors." répondit la jeune femme en lui faisant un sourire compréhensif.

"- Moi ça me dérange Hermione !" s'exclama alors Ron. " Je ne vais pas laisser ce fils de Mangemort avec mon meilleur ami juste parce qu'il dit être amoureux de lui ! Attends ..."

Soudain, le roux sembla prendre conscience de ses paroles. Son regard se braqua directement au blond qui le soutient.

"- Tes amoureux d'Harry ? Tu crois me faire gober cette connerie ? Tu me prend vraiment pour un imbécile Malfoy !" dit-il en rigolant.

"- RON ! Non mais, quand vas-tu te décidé à grandir ! Et toi tu ne te demande pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi ? Réfléchit un peu !" cria-t-elle en l'entraînant au dehors.

"- Tu pense vraiment ça ?" s'écria le roux. " Très bien ! Le mariage est annulé !"

"- Mais bien sûr ! Tu ne pourais pas faire ça une seule seconde ! Tu as trop peur de me perdre. ... Tout comme moi j'ai peur de te perdre." dit-elle d'un ton soudain adouci.

Draco vit la porte se refermer alors que le couple se rapprochaient et s'embrassaient tendrement.

Si ces deux là faisaient de telles scènes pour chaque broutilles, leur ménage n'allait pas être triste ! pensa Draco avant de se tourner vers le lit de son amour.

"- Harry, mon ange, je vais dans l'appartement d'Hermione pour me changer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je revient vite, promit. Jamais plus je ne te quitterais."

Malgré l'envie d'embrasser les douces lèvres du brun endormit, il posa les siennes au coin de sa bouche et après un dernier regard sur le visage du jeune homme, il sortit.

Quand il vit derrière la porte que le couple était enlacé et fermait les yeux, il n'osa pas les déranger et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il savait à quel point le fait d'être dans les bras de la personne aimée était réconfortant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enlacé. Ron avait passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et une main sur son ventre bien rond. Hermione souriait et caressait distraitement la main de son fiancée posé sur son ventre.

"- Tu es déjà sortit ? Tu aurais dû nous prévenir." dit-elle.

"- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger." répondit seulement le blond.

Ron le regarda drôlement alors que sa fiancée lui lançait un sourire.

"- A quoi pense-tu mon chéri ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

"- A rien." répondit Ron, son regard toujours fixé sur le blond comme pour vérifié qu'il ne mentait pas. " Je me demande juste si ... c'est pas important."

"- Alors en route !" fit Hermione.

"- Allez-y. Je dois allez au Ministère pour voir les nouvelles." fit le roux." A ce soir mon coeur."

Il embrassa du bout des lèvres alors que la jeune femme faisait une moue déçue.

"- Ron, Kinksley t'a donné un mois de repos pour que nous puissions veiller sur Harry et que je ne sois pas seule." dit-elle exaspéré.

"- Je sais petit coeur mais je dois m'informer sur la capture de Lucius et Rocad." s'excusa-t-il. " Au revoir bébé." dit-il en chuchotant au ventre de sa fiancé, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Tu es vraiment omnubilé par mon ventre toi !" sourit-elle.

"- Pas seulement ton ventre ne t'inquiète pas." dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il partit ensuite rapidement vers les escaliers qui le conduisit au Hall.

"- Il ne sait pas le sexe du bébé ?" demanda Draco.

"- Non, et je préfère ne pas le savoir non plus." sourit-elle." Allez vient."

Elle le conduisit à son appartement où Draco fut ravi de constater que de tels endroits existaient dans le château. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé et elle fit de même dans un fauteuil moelleux.

"- Chaque professeur à un appartement comme celà." précisa-t-elle.

"- Et tu es professeur ?" demanda le blond.

"- Oh non !" rigola-t-elle." Je me suis lancé dans une autre voix contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait." continua-t-elle. " Je suis Médicomage depuis deux ans à Sainte Mangouste. Mais depuis que je suis enceinte je me suis aussitôt vu mise en congés maternité contrairement aux moldus qui doivent attendre plusieurs mois."

"- Médicomage ? C'est super !" fit Draco ravi.

"- Oui, si tu veux. D'ailleur je pourais t'informer sur les dernières découvertes en médecine sorcière. Tu ne dois pas être beaucoup au courant depuis cinq ans loin de notre communauté."

"- Du tout même. Harry préférais que je n'ai aucun contact avec la magie, de près ou de loin."

"- Et il avait raison. Tu aurais tout de suite été retrouvé sinon." dit-elle vivement alors qu'elle leur servait du thé.

"- Mon père m'a tout de même retrouvé." lui rappela tristement le blond.

"- Dit-toi maintenant que c'est une bonne chose. Si il ne t'avais pas trouvé, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui et tu aurais attendu le onze mai pour venir. Tu n'aurais trouvé personne pour t'accueillir, tu aurais vraiment cru que Harry était mort."

"- Peut-être bien." dit-il en buvant une gorgée du liquide chaud.

**28 avril 2002**

Cela faisait cinq jours que Draco était revenu au pays et aucun changement n'avait été vu chez Harry. Le blond espérait à chaque fois voir un signe qui pourait montrer que celui qu'il aimait allait se réveiller. Mais rien. Pas un seul mouvement qui prouverait son retour parmis eux.

Draco ne savait que faire.

Le lendemain de son arrivé, il était allé voir Dumbledore qui l'accueillit d'un sourire et d'un regard protecteur digne d'un grand père.

Il ne lui avait rien demandé sur ses cinq années mais l'avait aussitôt conduit au Ministère avec son accord pour qu'il puisse s'inscrire sur le banc des témoins au procès de son père et de Stan Rocad. Draco avait accepté bien sûr. Même si Lucius Malfoy avait eu une infime place en tant que père, à présent il ne le voyait plus que comme un homme dont le pouvoir avait grignoté son âme jusqu'à la dernière parcelle restante. Pour Draco, son géniteur n'était plus qu'un monstre soumis à la soif de vengeance et à la recherche d'élevement dans la chaîne du pouvoir.

Sur la demanda de Draco qui ne supportait plus de se trouver dans le même lieu que Lucius, ils partirent pour l'université de médecine sorcière pour que l'ont juge son niveau en tant que médecin obstétrique.

A chaques questions, il avait trouvé une réponses juste, expliquant un fait et donnant des exemples où des théories toujours fondées. Il avait alors pu s'inscrire sur demande encourageante du jury pour des cours menant à la carrière d'obstétricomage. Pour plus de pratique, il commencerait les cours seulement en Septembre pour la nouvelle année scolaire et Draco avait décidé jusque là de travailler ses cours avec l'aide d'Hermione qui s'ennuyait de plus en plus durant sa grossesse. Heureusement elle avait dû prendre les mêmes cours que lui ou presque lors de ses études et lui avait passé les manuels et sujets traités.

Draco avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il lui faudrait seulement deux ans pour atteindre son but puisque son niveau était élevé et approchait celui de milieu de deuxième année. D'ici là, il espérait vraiment que Harry se réveille. Il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait longtemps sans pouvoir lui parler en face et plonger ses yeux gris dans ceux émeraudes de son amour.

Le second jour, Hermione l'avait conduit au Chemin de Traverse où il pu acheté divers vêtements neuf pour sorciers et c'était ouvert un autre compte à Gringotts, la banque sorcière de Londres.

Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné d'apprendre que sa mère avait mit sur un compte à son nom, créé par elle, assez d'argent pour vivre durant trois années entières sans travailler.

Durant ces cinq années loin de son pays natal, c'était la deuxième personne à qui il avait pensé chaque jour. Il avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir prévenue de son départ précipité et il avait peur de ne pourvoir la revoir. Malgré qu'elle ne fut pas un modèle maternelle idéal et qu'elle ne lui avait pas offert la tendresse et l'écoute qu'une mère devait donner à son enfant, Draco l'avait aimé d'une certaine façon et il savait qu'elle l'avait aimé aussi même si elle ne lui avait pas montrer.

C'était elle qui le sortait du placard de sa chambre quand étant encore un enfant de quatre ans, il décevait son père et qu'il était puni. Plus tard, ce fut dans le cachot du Manoir qu'il fut enfermé où divers créatures s'y trouvait. Elle le sortait toujours du cachot et c'était toujours elle qui arrêtait Lucius quand celui-ci lui lancait un Doloris en les prenant elle même.

Il savait qu'elle avait travaillé pour Voldemort durant des années. Mais elle ne l'avait fait que sur ordre de son père. Il savait qu'elle avait peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à son fils. Il le voyait à chaque fois que son regard se portait sur lui quand Lucius lui ordonnait d'aller en mission pour le Lord Noir.

Draco avait vu sa mère changer au fil des années à fréquenter la Magie Noire. Mais parfois une lueur d'amour et de fierté avait brillé au fond de ses yeux gris quand elle le regardais résister face à son "père".

Draco aimait cette femme même si parfois ce fut elle qui l'avait battu sur ordre de son propre géniteur.

Cette femme, sa mère qu'il trouvait aussi belle qu'un rayon de soleil avec ses magnifiques cheveux couleur sable blanc du désert. Elle était belle comme une pétale de rose avec sa bouche en coeur appel aux baisers, belle comme un soir d'orage quand on plongeait dans son regard intense d'un gris profond.

Narcissa Malfoy disait toujours que c'est un don fatal que la beauté. Pour elle, sa beauté l'avait conduit à cette vie de ténèbre dont seul son fils apportait la clarté dont elle avait besoin pour survivre.

Mais s'il était partit, avait-elle pu survivre encore cinq années ?

Draco était fier d'avoir permis à sa mère de vivre durant toutes ces années de calvaire en présence de son père. Il avait réussit à avoir but dans sa vie à l'époque.

Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Narcissa durant son absence, il regretterait d'être partit. Même si son amour pour Harry était fort, il ne savait pas s'il pourait lui pardonner de l'avoir forcé à partir.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui parler de Narcissa et lui dire qu'elle était innocente d'un certain point de vue. Mais, il n'avait pu dévoiler cette partie de sa vie. Pas après si peu de temps. C'était la chose la plus importante de son enfance et il avait souhaité le garder pour lui. Un secret précieux qui ne devait être dévoiler. Son amour pour sa mère avait été un secret et peut-être le restera-t-il.

C'était donc avec crainte qu'il avait demandé au Gobelin depuis quand sa mère n'avait pas versé d'argent sur le compte créé. C'est donc après quelques recherches qu'il appris que Narcissa Malfoy n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis que Lucius s'était évadé de la prison d'Azkaban avant la bataille finale auquel il n'avait pas participé.

Personne n'avait vu la femme depuis ce jour-là d'après Hermione. Mais aucun article ne montrait que son corps avait été retrouvé où qu'il y avait des indices.

Il avait donc décidé de faires des recherches au Manoir Malfoy pour repérer un quelconque indice qui prouverait que sa mère vivait encore. Un indice qui pourait lui redonner l'espoir de la revoir un jour.

Ce fut donc cinq jours après son arrivée que, accompagné de Blaise qu'il avait retrouvé au Ministère le deuxième jour, ils descendit au Manoir qu'il avait considéré comme chez lui.

Le blond fut surpris de voir à quel point le bâtiment tombait en ruine. Il avait toujours été magnifique avant et aujourd'hui, le lière et la mauvaise herbe poussaient tout autour de l'habitacle, les murs s'effritant honteusement, les grandes fenêtres étant recouvertes de saleté et de crasse si ce n'est celle qui étaient brisé et dont les rideaux autrefois blanc flottaient à l'extérieur au grés du vent.

Il fut triste de voir que l'endroit où il avait passé son enfance était devenu si vieux et si moche alors qu'auparavant il suintait le luxe et la beauté.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent les meubles recouverts de draps de soie blanc partout dans la maison. Dans chaques pièces, chaques meubles en étaient recouvert.

Draco ne reconnut pas le lieu où il avait vécu si longtemps. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé retrouver le Manoir Malfoy dans un tel état. Il semblait ... abandonné presque mort.

Blaise et lui cherchèrent sans espoir dans les différents pièces durant quelques heures. Ils ne retrouvèrent rien à l'étage mis à part plusieurs tas de loque de tissus qui avaient dû être des "vêtements" d'elfs de maisons. Ils avaient dû en avoir une cinquantaine à l'époque et sur le sol, plus de la moitié devait s'y trouver. Tous mort.

Draco s'était toujours demander si ses créatures magiques décédaient comme un être humain. Mais puisqu'il ne restait aucun corps près des vêtements, il sut qu'à leur décès, ils disparaissaient tout simplement.

Il fut triste de voir ce dont était devenu ses serviteurs qu'il avait autrefois autant mal traité pour déverser sa rage contre son père ainsi que sa douleur. Comme Lucius lui avait appris, il se devait de montrer sa supériorité aux êtres inférieurs à lui. Soit tout le monde dixit son géniteur. Un Malfoy ne devait s'agenouiller devant personne. Un Malfoy devait être respecté et craint. Un Malfoy ne devait fréquenter que ceux digne de son rang. Soit seulement les sang pur actif pour les idéaux de Voldemort.

En y repensant, Draco se dit avec un rictus moqueur que Lucius n'avait jamais tenu les règles qui lui avaient été imposé dès son plus jeune âge et qui leur était inculqué des générations après générations. Il se dit que grâce à Harry, il avait été le seul à ne pas s'être laissé marqué comme du bétail lorsque son père souhaitait qu'il le soit. Et il ne remercierait jamais assez son ange gardien d'être en grande partie la cause de sa révolution ... sa liberté.

Draco sortit de ses pensés quand la voix de son meilleur ami lui parvint depuis sa chambre aux murs bleu et argent. Il n'avait jamais voulu prendre les couleurs de sa maison mais celle de l'écusson de la famille Black qui représentait un loup bleu nuit et au reflet argenté. L'écusson de la famille de Narcissa.

Il descendit rapidement après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre en soupirant.

Il trouva son ami qui essayait d'ouvrir une porte en bois massif dont plusieurs cadenas la condamnait. Il se rappela aussitôt que cette porte menait au sous-sol où se trouvait les cachots où sa mère l'y avait sortit à maintes reprise.

"- Tu as essayé l'Alohomora ?" demanda-t-il alors que Blaise donnait des coups d'épaules dans la porte.

Celui-ci stoppa sec et lui lanca un regard mauvais.

"- Tu me prends pour Longdubat lors de ses meilleurs cours de potions ou quoi ?" demanda-t-il d'un air agacé.

"- Quelques fois seulement je t'assure." assura le blond en essayant de masquer sa crainte.

"- Gentils de me le dire, mais je m'en serais passer je crois. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu cinq ans de moqueries à mon sujet que tu dois te rattraper."

"- Excuse-moi Blaise mais avoue que ça te manquait ?" dit-il. Il n'obtint qu'un grognement de la part de son ex-camarade de chambre. " Je peux essayer ?" demanda-t-il en pointant la porte.

Blaise haussa des épaules et lui laissa le passage devant la porte.

Draco se mit alors a parlé d'une voix différente et dans une langue morte inconnu du châtain tout en regardant la porte massive. Ce dernier ce demanda même si son ami utilisait la Magie Noire mais quand il sentit une aura de bien être autour de lui, il sut que non.

Un cliqueti se fit alors entendre derrière la porte, et un part un, les cadenas tombèrent sur le carrelage froid dans un bruit de ferraille.

Le blond tourna la poignée avec une drôle d'impression au fond de lui. Après un regard à Blaise, il descendit l'escalier en allumant la pointe de sa baguette par un puisant "Lumos" qui éclaira le long corridor de marches de pierres dont le couloir tournait sur lui-même.

Ils débouchèrent sur un grand hall où différents trous se trouvaient dans les murs menant à d'autres couloirs. Draco prit avec assurance le chemin qu'il avait tant connu. Beaucoup de cages entourées de barreaux se trouvaient sur leur passage dont certains cachaient encore des restes de cadavres en décomposition.

Draco se rappelait douloureusement de toutes les fois où son père l'avait enfermé dans ses cachots, lui ordonnant de réfléchir à ce que devait être un Malfoy.

Une odeur de pourriture vint leur chatouiller désagréablement le narines alors qu'ils passaient devant l'une des innombrables cage de fer. En jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, le blond ne put empêcher une grimace de dégoût s'installer sur son visage pâle. Un squelette humain croupissait dans sa cellule alors que quelques lambeaux de chair restaient accrochés sur la dépouille.

"- Tu crois qu'il s'agit de qui ?" demanda Blaise en portant la lueur de sa baguette vers les restes du mort avec une grimace dégoûtée.

"- Je ne sais pas, mais ça doit faire pas mal de temps qu'il croupit ici." répondit le blond en reprenant sa marche.

"- Draco." murmura une voix très aigue." Draco."

Le blond, oreilles aux aguets, sentit son coeur cogner furieusement contre sa poitrine en reconnaissant cette voix.

Il se figea quand, devant lui, le corps meurtri, les cheveux blond crasseux et ternes, les habits n'étants plus que des aillons de tissu, se tenait celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Sa mère, Narcissa. Elle était dans un triste état et ses yeux montraient sa surprise et son bonheur de revoir son fils alors qu'on pouvait y décerner une once de folie.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, incapable de faire un pas. Regardant sa mère, il sentit une rage sans fin lui tordre les entrailles alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle avait du subir durant très longtemps.

Il ne vit pas Blaise passer devant lui, faire exploser la porte de la cellule froide et humide et entrer dans la pièce. Mais en s'approchant de la femme, celle-ci recula avec crainte contre le mur face à l'inconnu.

"- Non ... Non ne faites pas ça. ... Je vous en supplies. ... NON !" disait-elle en sanglotant.

La crie de Narcissa eu heureusement l'effet de réveiller Draco de sa torpeur.

Les yeux brûlant de haine contenue, il entra rapidement dans la cellule, poussa durement Blaise sur son passage en lui hurlant de dégager de son chemin et qu'il faisait peur à sa mère. L'Auror se retrouva projeté contre le mur opposé.

Essayant de calmer sa fureur qui empirerait la peur de Narcissa, il s'approcha doucement de la femme blessée, ses pas ne faisant aucun bruit sur la pierre froide. A ce moment présent, Narcissa ressemblait à une biche blessé coincée pas un chasseur et son fusils.

"- Non ... Je vous en pris. ... Non pas ça. ... Pas encore, pitié." pleura-t-elle encore.

Draco sentit son coeur se serré alors qu'il voyait le changement qui s'était opéré durant sa captivité. Elle qui avait toujours été si fier, si noble ! Elle en était réduite à supplier un bourreau et était roulée dans la boue sans aucune pitié.

Le blond serra les dents, se jurant de faire payer milles tourmants à celui qui avait fait souffrir et anéanti sa mère.

Une image de celle-ci lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il s'approchait toujours d'elle à petits pas, dans l'espoir de ne pas lui faire peur.

Il se rappelait d'elle comme étant une femme forte, de caractère, fier de son rang et d'une incroyable beauté. Draco avait toujours une image d'elle, se tenant en haut de leur grand escalier de marbres du Manoir alors qu'ils partaient tout les trois à une réception mondaine lors de ses dix ans.

Elle portait une magnifique robe bleu nuit soupoudrée de paillette qui moulait parfaitement son corps longiligne et d'une pureté presque jalousée. Le tissu coulait le long de ses jambes galbées et s'élargissait en bas alors qu'une ouverture était faite sur le côté de sa jambe droite, laissant apparaître celle-ci et une chaussure à talon bleu. Elle avait la main droite posée sur la rembarde alors que la seconde tenait un bout de sa robe.

Elle possédait un visage pâle et harmonieux, de magnifiques yeux gris comme ceux de fils, un nez droit et aristocratique et une bouche pleine aux traits fin et parfait qui était recouverte d'une belle couleur carmin ce que faisait ressortir ses pupilles.

Et ses magnifiques cheveux ! Ils étaient d'une couleur blond teintant entre le blanc et le blé qui cascadait le long de sa nuque jusqu'en bas de son dos. Draco était fier de posséder la même couleur et la même texture douce des cheveux de Narcissa. Il avait toujours sur que sa mère était magnifique et il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle disait que la beauté était un don fatal. C'était sa beauté qui l'avait conduit à cette cellule, meurtrie et affaiblie.

Il était maintenant tout près d'elle, agenouillé au sol.

"- Mère ?" dit-il à voix basse. " Mère ... Maman."

La femme releva alors la tête et encra ses yeux dans ceux identique de son fils. Elle se traina sur le sol, hypnotisé par l'éclat des pupilles du jeune homme. Elle porta sa main à sa joue, hésitante et retraca les contour du visage du jeune blond comme pour vérifié que c'était bien lui.

"- Dra...Dra...Draco." dit-elle d'une voix enrouée une larme coulant sur sa joue sale.

"- Oui, je suis là." répondit celui-ci d'une voix apaisant secouée par l'émotion.

Alors sans que Draco n'est pu faire un geste, sa mère c'était jetée dans ses bras en pleurant de soulagement. Des hoquets la secouaient et lui coupaient la respiration alors que ses sanglots déchirant résonnaient dans le cachots et dans tout le couloir.

Draco souffrait de la voir comme cela. Il la serrait étroitemnt contre son coeur alors que sa main faisait des gestes dans son dos pour essayer de l'apaiser.

"- Chut ... C'est fini, calme-toi. ... S'il te plait ne pleure plus maman. ... Je suis là maintenant." chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Le souvenir de lui consolant Harry six ans plus tôt lui revint alors douloureusement à l'esprit. Il retint une larme de couler sur sa joue pâle alors que sa mère pleurait encore dans ses bras fort et rassurant. Il se détestait quand il pleurait et il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant Narcissa. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort sur qui se reposer et il était près à tout pour qu'elle se sente bien après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait dû subir.

Il s'occuperait l'esprit avec Narcissa et il penserait moins à Harry allongé sur son lit d'hôpital.

"- Je vais te sortir de là maman. ... Blaise, peux-tu aller lui chercher quelques affaires pour la semaine ?" demanda le blond à son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci acquiessa et lui demander où il souhaitait l'emmener.

"- A Poudlard. Elle sera mieux là-bas qu'à Sainte Mangouste. Elle doit faire soigner se blessures, se nourrire. Madame Pomfresh sera tenir ça secret alors qu'à l'hôpital, je suis sûr que demain, le nom des Malfoy sera à la une de la Gazette.

"- Bien, je revients. ... Euh, tu veux que je t'aide à l'emmener en haut?"

"- Non, je vais y arriver tout seul." répondit le blond.

L'auror se retourna pour partir dans les escalier quand l'ex-prince des Serpentard l'interpella. Il fit face à son ami et plongea dans une mer grise pleine de reconnaissance.

"- Merci." fit Draco dans un murmure.

"- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Draco. J'ai fait ce que tout ami aurait fait." répondit Blaise en souriant.

Le blond acquiessa et embrassa les cheveux autrefois brillant de sa mère alors que Blaise partait vers la chambre de la maîtresse de maison. Après avoir pris quelques vêtements et affaires personnelles de Narcissa, Blaise descendit au salon où il trouva Draco tenant toujours étroitement sa mère contre lui de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

"- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut." prévient-il, sortant son ami de la bulle protectrice formé autour de la femme.

Ils sortirent du Manoir, Narcissa ayant du mal à marcher, Draco dû la porter. Mettant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre la tenant contre lui, la tête de Narcissa se retrouva nicher sans le cou de son fils. Ils transplanèrent à Poudlard et Draco conduit immédiatement sa mère à l'infirmerie, paniquant en voyant que celle-ci était inconsciente dans ses bras.

Pomfresh lui demanda expressément de sortir en voyant l'état critique de sa nouvelle patiente.

Étant perturbé pas la triste découverte de sa mère, il partit attendre dans l'aile de l'hôpital, ne préférant pas se retrouver près de Harry. Même si celui-ci n'était pas directement responsable de l'état de Narcissa, il sentait un sentiment de rancune au fond de lui quand l'image de celle qu'il avait tant chéri secrètement étant enfant lui revenait alors qu'il longeait le couloir inlassablement. Blaise le regardait craintivement, ne sachant pas si la bombe à retardement qu'était son ami allait explosé s'il lui posait quelques questions.

Le blond marmonnait toujours pour lui-même quand après une heure et demi d'attente, Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la porte, laissant filtré un mince filet de lumière par la blancheur immaculée de la salle de soins.

Draco releva immédiatement la tête, ses yeux trahissants son angoisse et sa crainte de perdre la seule personne qu'il considérait comme sa famille ... avec Harry. S'il devait perdre les deux personnes les plus chères à son coeur, il savait que rien ne pourait le retenir dans ce monde qui essayait de se reconstruire malgré la douleur de la perte des êtres chers et tout ce sang coulé inutilement comme un fleuve anormalement déchêné.

Voyant les tâches vermillons sur le tablier autrefois blanc de l'infirmière, un affreux doute s'empara de lui.

La femme le regardait d'un oeil inquiet, ne sachant pas comment allait réagir l'ancien élève autrefois si mauvais. S'accrochant au courage qui lui restait, sa voix clair s'éleva dans le couloir annonceant le verdict.

"- Monsieur Malfoy ... votre mère a de multiples contusions sur tout le corps que j'ai réussi à faire disparaître. ... J'ai diagnostiquer un manque flagrant de nourriture datant sûrement de plusieurs mois ainsi qu'un traumatisme crânien dû à tout les coups qu'elle a dû recevoir. ... Je pense qu'elle a dû se raccrocher à toute la force qui lui restait jusqu'à votre retour."

"- Mais ... elle ... Elle va bien ?" demanda craintivement Draco d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion.

" Madame Malfoy est tombé dans le coma et je ne sais pas le temps qu'elle mettra pour se réveiller." dit-elle en soupirant. " Peut-être qu'en se réveillant elle sera absolument la même qu'auparavant. Mais il se peut qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment avec nous. Elle sera peut-être enfermé dans un monde qu'elle se sera elle même construit pour subir toutes ses souffrances sans les ressentir.

"- Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne comprendrai pas ce qui se passe autour d'elle ?"

"- Malheureusement non. J'ai étudié il y a des années de cela cette sorte de protection contre les agressions mutliples. Et les personnes ayant endurées trop d'agressions autant physiques que psychologique se créaient un autre univers ... sûrement pour oublier et échapper à leur douleur et leur solitude."

"- On ne peut rien y faire ! On ne peut pas la sortir de là !" s'exclama le blond avec désespoir.

"- Je suis désolé Monsieur Malfoy, je ne le sais pas." dit-elle attristé.

"- Qu'est ... Qu'est ce qui lui a fait subir ce renfermement ?" demanda-t-il alors.

L'infirmière regarda le mur en face d'elle, mal à l'aise. D'un ton qui se voulait calme mais qui trahissait le tremblement de sa voix elle répondit: " Un viol."

**Et voici cette troisième partie de ma fic ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez! Je répondrais à vos questions si vous en avez où si il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris. **

**Donc à la dernière de dernière partie, vous retrouverez: la réaction de Draco suite au diagnostic de Pompom, une Hermione beaucoup plus enceinte et pour le bonheur de tous, les retrouvailles de notre couple adorable! **

**J'ai nommé Harry et Draco! lol**

**Et également ce qu'il en ai de l'état de la pauvre Narcissa qui a beaucoup souffert.**

**Mais également le nom de son tortionnaire! **

**Bisoux à tous et à bientôt pour la quatrième et dernière partie! **

**cette fois c'est sur ce sera la dernière! lol**

**Vert émeraude**


End file.
